En colo
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Lorsque Le trio d'or, Moldu, passe du coté noir de la force, qu'Harry essaye de se taper un Draco pas trop convaicu mais très surprenant, que Ron remarque qu'il devient gay, qu'Hermione veut se faire tatouer... Ua, Couples: HPDM/RWBZ/HGPP. FIC EN CORRECTION
1. Prologue: La colo plus un blond

___**En colo**___

**Prologue :** La colo + un blond

Je jette négligemment mon sac sur mon épaule le tenant de ma main, mon bras replié sur lui-même. Vous savez, c'est l'un de ses grands sacs ovales, noirs, genre militaire qui s'apprête à se casser à la guerre. Ben le mien, il n'était malheureusement pas bourré d'armes et de couteaux en tout genre mais juste de vêtements, d'une brosse à dent, de chaussures et autre chose pour survivre trois mois dans une colonie de vacance. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Là c'est THE colonie de vacance ! Les colos, c'est chiant ! J'ai horreur de ça ! C'est pourquoi mon oncle ne m'a jamais obligé à y aller. Bon… il n'avait pas trop le choix après que je l'ai menacé de me suicider s'il m'y envoyait mais c'est juste un détail.

Pour celle-ci c'est moi qui n'ai pas eu le choix. La fin des cours dans mon lycée avait été avancée en juin car ils ont décidé de nous envoyer dans cette colo. Trois mois en enfer ! Ils se foutent de notre gueule ? Un projet pédagogique c'est sensé plaire aux élèves ! Mais tous les éducateurs des quatre lycées ont trouvé géniale l'idée d'envoyer leurs élèves de terminal ici. Pour créer des liens entre la prochaine génération. Idée géniale ? Mon cul oui ! Y en a qui devrait se casser une jambe au lieu d'annoncer des choses débiles.

J'ai comme eu l'impression que mon oncle avait un léger sourire vainqueur ce matin à la gare. Ah celui-là je vous jure, je vais le tuer ! Chaque année il a voulu mit mettre, à cette putain de colo. Là il a réussi, je suis même sûr qu'il y est sûrement pour quelque chose ! C'est un ami de Mr Godric, le directeur de Gryffondor, mon lycée. Pfffuii… et moi alors ? Je n'aurais pas pu me casser une jambe pour ne pas y aller ?

- Harry tu bouges ?

Je me tourne vers l'intérieur du wagon et remarque que je bouche le passage. Oh tant pis, on s'en fout ! Là, Ron Weasley, mon rouquin préféré se tient debout légèrement impatient, son sac violet en main. Il est plus grand que moi, un peu plus musclé aussi car il pratique le football américain, avec un piercing à l'oreille droite et à l'arcade sourcilière droite. Je souris à mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais pas ? Tu me donnes combien ?

La question qui tue ! J'adore la répéter à tout vas ! Mais le mieux c'est ça réponse :

- Pas autant que lorsque tu fais la putain sur la 113 ! Bouge !

J'éclate de rire. J'adore ce gars. Bon je décide de me bouger le postérieur, plutôt pas mal petite précision, et avance en regardant la colo. En faîtes, elle fait pas du tout colonie de vacance mais le manoir hantée et les 999 fantômes… Vous voyez le genre ! C'est fait presque flipper. J'eus un micro sourire sur le coin, ironique. Ah mon petit Ronny ! Toi qui a peur de ton ombre, tu vas y passer mon vieux ! D'ailleurs celui-ci se plaça à ma droite et eut un frisson.

- Brrr, on dirait plus une prison qu'autre chose !

Ah ! En plus la nuit ne l'aide vraiment pas ! Je me penche dans son oreille me délectant de sa peur et lui susurre :

- Tu ne penses pas que le fantôme d'un dangereux criminel, violeur et pédophile, viendrait hanter ta douche lorsque tu serais nu dessous.

Sadique ? Mais non, mais non…

- Harry ! Crie-t-il avec dégoût.

Vive les mauvaises images ! J'éclate de rire en me replaçant correctement. Il m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui me fait reculer de cinquante centimètres. Faut dire, je suis peut-être un caïd et je joue au gros dur mais malheureusement je suis tout petit avec juste ce qu'il faut en muscle pour en faire tomber plus d'une et …

- J'ai déjà un pervers masochiste égocentrique et pédé à mes côtés ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus ! Continua mon ami.

… plus d'un. Je ris. Et oui, moi l'homme le plus magnifique sur terre, je suis gay ! Désolé les filles mais l'Apollon est réservé aux hommes ! En ce moment même j'aperçois deux qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Dieu que c'est moche !

- Dis le plus fort, Ron ! Les filles là-bas n'ont pas entendu.

- Ok ! J'AI DEJA…

- Ron ?

Je m'écroule de rire alors que Ron détourne la tête pour voir la personne qui l'a arrêté dans son délire. Ma petite brunette, meilleure amie numéro deux, nommé Hermione Granger descend du train avec son sac bleu flash entre ses deux mains. Ses cheveux lâchés sont autant en bataille que les miens, elle a ma taille et un piercing à la lèvre qui la rend sexy. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle reste dans son célibat très longtemps avec la généreuse poitrine au dessus de sa taille de guêpe. Elle fronce les sourcils avec une moue dédaigneuse. En vrai elle est la part de raison dans notre groupe. Elle est toujours fourrée dans nos coups et y participe beaucoup mais elle s'est quand il faut s'arrêter ou non. Sans elle, cela fait plus d'une fois qu'on aurait été renvoyé du lycée !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à gueuler à tous le fait qu'Harry soit gay ?

- Pour avoir plus de filles à mes pieds voyons ! Lorsqu'elles seront dégoûtées et déçu d'Harry,…

- Eh !

- …elles viendront se réconforter dans mes bras !

Hermione secoua négativement la tête et lui frappa derrière la sienne.

- Mais 'Mioneeuuuh !

- Il n'y a pas de 'Mione' qui tienne, jeune imbécile !

- Ah là ! Ça y est ! Parce que madame a atteint ses dix-huit ans, faut qu'elle fasse sa grande ! Je te signale que moi aussi je les ai !

- Oui mais vu ton comportement, parfois on doute, et…

Et blablabla, et blablabla… Pfff ! Font chier ses deux-là ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de se disputer et commencer à se sauter dessus ! Pas au sens propre bien sur… quoique… Je me tourne vers les premiers wagons du train, vu qu'on ne sait pas trop quoi faire, tous les élèves agglutinés les uns aux autres devant le train, je propose de partir à la recherche d'un mec. Ben… y en des pas mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'ennuie… ils sont tous… normaux… Trop normaux, trop pareils. Ils se ressemblent tous, ça me désespère… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un champ de moutons !

- Harry ! On te parle, là…

- Hein quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas toi que le sac de 'Mione est trop voyant, toi ?

Je les regarde, incrédule.

- Mais, comment en êtes vous venu à cette discussion.

- Eh bien, commence Hermione avec entrain.

- Non, enfaîte j'ai pas envie de le savoir !

Avec un sourire devant la moue boudeuse de la brune, je me détourne encore d'eux. Et là, mon sourire se bloque.

…

Ouach… mais putain, c'est quoi ça ! Je me mords instinctivement la lèvre du coté droit alors que mon regard s'enflamme. Oula, un peu plus et je gémis ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare… Je le regarde de haut en bas. Je l'admire même ! Je n'ai aucune honte à admirer les gens lorsqu'il en vaut la peine. Et celui-la mérite la palme d'or de l'homme le plus sexy du monde. Je reste le plus magnifique bien sur !

Désiré est blond avec des cheveux courts tirés en arrière… Mais je vois déjà ce que cela pourrait être si je m'amusais à les décoiffer. Il est grand, musclé, et avec un regard gris orage… rivé sur moi d'ailleurs.

J'en prend soudain conscience et le voit me détailler autant que moi. Il ne semble pas déçu… Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage alors que je baisse la tête pour que mes mèches rouges de mes cheveux bruns en bataille tombent sur mes yeux et lui envoie un regard qui se veut provocateur et hypnotisant. Un regard made in Harry Potter ! Mon beau gosse hausse un sourcil et a un sourire en coin qui lui vint doucement. Niark ! Le poisson est péché et ne semble pas contrarié !

Soudain, on me tire en arrière.

- Allez viens Harry, tous les élèves se dirigent par là.

Oh non ! Je suis emmené loin de mon petit… euh grand ange. Il me regarde avec une certaine ironie dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Son visage pâle me fait tourner la tête plus d'une fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour dans la foule. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais du mal à le retrouver mais quand même j'aurais préféré ne pas le quitter. Son regard gris envoûtant… Faut que je me le fasse !

En attendant je suis les autres, placé juste derrière mes deux best. Ron boude un peu car comme moi il n'aime pas les colonies parce que habituellement c'est chiant et on s'ennuie. Par contre Hermione est aux anges ! Elle, elle y croit réellement à cette histoire de rapprochement entre les différents lycées. Parce qu'il ne se ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je vous explique, nos quatre lycées sont en faite un seul mais dans différents bâtiments… C'est pourquoi les élèves ne se croisent jamais ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Bon je vais faire simple, ils ont tous les enseignement de bases mais différentes particularités :

Mon lycée, Gryffondor, est basé sur le sport, de toutes les sortes. Ron est dans le foot américain, moi dans la course à pied, le 100 mètres haies, mais aussi la course rapide. Hermione fait de la danse acrobatique, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si bien bâtie.

Serdaigle, je crois que leur discipline c'est la technologie, les ordinateurs et d'autre truc comme ça !

Poufsouffle… Ah oui ! La cuisine ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont un peu cons, mais les lycéens de Serdaigle les compensent !

Et les Serpentard… Euh… des bourges, ce sont tous des bourges ! Friqué et plein aux as ! Parfois ils font pitiés car ils se croient au dessus de tout le monde ! Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Théo… un gars que j'ai connu dans un bar… bon j'avoue on a finit dans les toilettes ! Le gars n'en revenait pas lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était juste pour un soir. Mais franchement il s'était attendu à quoi ? Une bague de mariage ? Pffff !

Bon revenant à nos moutons ! Serpentard est une école de musique. Et vu ses habits et sa prestance, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que beau gosse premier soit dans cette école ! Je le vois mal en cuisine, quoi ! Enfin je m'en fous de sa maison tant qu'il me satisfait. D'ailleurs il est où ?

Nous entrons tous par une énorme, mais vraiment énorme porte ! Pour arriver dans une toute aussi énorme salle. Quatre tables toutes en long y sont placées devant une autre, perpendiculaire à elles, où un vieux à grande barbe nous attendait. Je me tourne vers Hermione et Ron.

- Super la collectivité ! S'ils voulaient que l'on se mélange c'est mal barré !

Je leur montre les élèves qui s'asseyaient à une table par maison.

- C'est pas con ce que tu dis ! fit Hermione. On a qu'à leur montrer le bon exemple !

- Ouais et tu veux qu'on aille où ? Chez les Poufsouffle ? Non merci !

Bon encore en train de se disputer ! Je tourne le regard pour apercevoir mon futur amant entouré de sa clique. Il s'assit à la table désignée Serpentard. Un noir à ses cotés lui donne un coup de coude et lui chuchote un truc en me désignant. Grillé ! Le blond me regarde alors et je lui souris. Il hausse une nouvelle fois un sourcil et je passe une langue sur ma lèvre supérieure dévoilant ainsi mon piercing. Ça a le don de l'exciter ! D'ici je vois son regard pétiller et il sourit. Je ris puis lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré parce qu'on me tire encore de mon… flirt ? Ouais pour l'instant se sera ça !

- Quoi ?

- Alors, on s'assit où ? Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?

Je vois mon blondinet présenter une place à ses cotés. Pourquoi pas tiens !

- Serpentard !

Les deux écarquillent les yeux mais je ne les attends pas. Mes yeux à moi ne quittes pas ceux de l'ange…

- Harry, t'es fou ! Pas Serpentard !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Fais-je en les conduisant jusqu'à la table.

Il ne put répondre vu que nous étions déjà arrivé devant mon blond. Ce fut, à notre grande surprise le noir, ami de l'Apollon, qui nous parla en premier.

- Les Gryffondors nous feraient-ils l'honneur de leur présence ?

Un brun à sa droite fit :

- Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous mais… nous espérions apprendre plus !

Peut-être nous sommes nous trompés à propos de ses Serpentards ? Je souris.

- Je pense que c'est réciproque… Pouvons-nous nous imposez ?

- Faîtes donc, murmura la voix de mon blond qui me fit frissonner.

Qu'il est imposant… Du haut de sa splendeur, on a vraiment l'impression de n'être rien… Mais qu'il est fou de ne pas penser à toucher sa peau blanche et douce. Je m'assis donc à ses cotés, espérant être assez serré pour le toucher au maximum, alors que mes deux amis faisaient le tour pour se mettre devant moi entre les Serpentards. De suite je vis que mon ami n'était pas à l'aise devant l'homme noir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…

Le très vieux bonhomme avait commencé à parler à un moment donné mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… à quoi bon ? Je savais juste une chose ici ! Je n'avais pas le droit de raté un seul cours sinon je serai recalé… et Hermione et Ron aussi… A force de faire trop de connerie au lycée, Mr Godric ne nous avait donné que cet ultimatum… Oui il est vrai que Hermione n'avait pas très bien apprécié mais je lui ai promis de me tenir à carreaux… enfin de participer à tout les cours ! Parce que… qui ne serait pas tenté d'aller traîner dans les couloirs le soir alors que c'était formellement interdit ? Quoi ? J'ai lu le règlement ! Bien sur ! Juste pour mieux le désobéir…

Je tourne la tête vers le blond qui écoute attentivement le directeur. Enfin c'est ce que je crois vu qu'il capte mon regard une milli seconde avant d'afficher un micro sourire. Le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas me stresse moi qui ne peut décrocher de sa peau laiteuse, si blanche, si pur…

Enfin je vois tous les gens se tourner comme un seul homme vers leur assiette. Le discours est donc fini ! Mon blond se tourne, enfin ! , vers moi et sourit.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? Cela à l'apparence exquise pourtant.

Beurk… je grimace. Il s'en aperçoit et hausse un sourcil à sa façon qui me plait.

- Laisse tomber le vous et ton langage de bourge.

Aïe ! Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Bon essayons de se rattraper !

- En plus je n'ai pas très faim de… nourriture…, je lui glisse en chuchotant.

- Eh bien je pense qu'il doit bien rester une ou deux vielles chaussures à ronger pour Toi.

J'éclate de rire en remarquant qu'il avait bien appuyé sur le mot 'toi'. Il me regarde surpris, il pensait sûrement me vexer ou encore m'énerver mais pas le moins du monde. J'en ai trop l'habitude avec mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas attendu la fin du discourt pour commencer à s'empiffrer. Heureusement qu'il fait du foot ! Sinon je me demande le désastre que cela causerait à sa santé !

Je retourne à mon blond. Il veut jouer ? Il va jouer…

- Eh bien si tu te considères comme étant une vielle chaussure… Moi ça me va !

J'intercepte le regard outré d'Hermione et celui bizarre… indéchiffrable de l'ami du blond. Ce dernier, lui, reste impassible. Son regard rivé au mien me fout des sueurs froides… et je me demande : peur ou excitation ? Un peu des deux je crois…

- Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?

J'évasive sa question d'un geste vague de la main en me servant à boire. Je porte le verre à ma bouche mais juste avant je murmure :

- Dis toujours ?

- Le grand et respecté Draco Malfoy, me sort l'autre. Prince du lycée Serpentard et grand tombeur de ses mesdames…

Je regarde le noir. Il avait sortit ses mots avec tant de respect que cela en devenait navrant, presque stupide. Qui, de nos jours, se faisait encore passer pour un Prince ? Pfff…

- Eh bien maintenant je sais comment tu t'appelles !

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- De savoir ton prénom ? Bien que non ! Maintenant je saurais ce qu'il faudra que je crie…

J'éclate de rire en me levant.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim… je vais faire un tour…

Plusieurs… que dis-je ! Tout le monde me regarde sortir de la salle. Surtout Mr Godric qui fronce les sourcils… Oui, oui ! Ne pas se faire remarquer ! Je marche doucement dans les couloirs m'aidant des panneaux accrochés pour trouver les dortoirs.

Il ne m'a fallu qu'un seul regard sur sa tribu pour comprendre que personne ne sait que Mr parfait est gay. Peut-être son ami… Sa façon de détourner la conversation lorsque je lui ai fait une proposition détournée, qu'il a très bien comprise d'ailleurs, me le prouve.

Sans le faire exprès je me retrouve devant la grande porte ouverte passée un peu plus tôt. Je sors une cigarette et l'allume, respirant la fumée et l'air chaud du soir. Les arbres dans le noir au fond foutent les chocottes mais je les défis du regard…

Enfin de compte je crois que je vais bien me plaire ici…

Finalement c'est une bonne idée cette histoire de rapprochement des lycées !


	2. Chapter 1: Première approche: Harry

**Chapitre 1 : **Première approche : Harry.

_Driiiiiiiiing… Driiiiiiiing…_

Putain de réveil de merde… Je me sens tout lourd et l'acier dans ma bouche la rend métallique… Pas très bon tout ça. Mais c'est de ma faute aussi, nous coucher à une heure du matin alors que le lendemain nous avons la première heure « d'activités »… pfff

Le but dans ces activités est de confondre tous les types des lycées… Lorsque l'on va devoir faire de la cuisine… j'imagine bien les tonnes de bêtises que l'on peut inventer avec deux œufs, un peu de farine… Comment ça, on ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture ? Mais si, mais si…

Je sors enfin de mon lit et remarque que mes compagnons de chambrées sont déjà habillés et prés à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Ry' ! Ça fait vingt minutes que ton réveil sonne ! Bouge !

- Toujours la même rengaine, grogne-je.

Ron éclate de rire et sort avec les autres.

- On t'attend à la Grande Salle.

- Ouais, ouais.

Une fois seul, je me déshabille en m'étirant et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je pris une grande et bonne douche, bien chaude malgré la chaleur du début d'été. J'attrape mon jean déchiré aux genoux de la veille et un boxer propre que j'enfile. J'adore ce jean il me moule bien le cul ! Niark !

Je sors une cigarette de la poche arrière et la place entre mes dents. Je ne suis pas totalement dépendant de la nicotine… Elle me calme parfois, me motive… C'est pour ça que je n'en prends pas tout le temps, le soir et le matin enfaîte… quelque fois une l'aprem…

Je passe devant le miroir et me regarde. Ma mèche rouge feu sur le côté droit cache une horrible cicatrice que j'ai eue lors de l'accident de mes parents à mes deux ans. J'ai des yeux verts brillants que j'adore, un piercing à l'arcade gauche et un sur la langue. J'en ai un aussi sur le nombril. Hermione m'avait juré qu'il me féminiserait mais moi il me plait. C'est un papillon de cristal couleur verte.

Je soupire devant ma maigreur… J'ai de la chance d'être plutôt musclé sinon je ne ressemblerais à rien. Mon jean laisse voir mon boxer tellement j'ai perdu de poids… Contre mon gré en plus ! Ça fait très sexy tout de même ! Hi, hi, hi !

J'enfile un débardeur serré rouge sang et attrape mon sac. Toujours avoir un cahier et un stylo sur soi, avait ordonné Godric. Je glisse le stylo dans ma poche et prends un cahier dans ma main, puis abandonne la mon sac eastpak noir. Enfin je sors du dortoir, mes baskets noirs et rouges au pied.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de courir ! Mais les mains dans les poches, le cahier en dessous du bras je me dirige lentement vers la Grande Salle. Merde ! Ma cigarette. Je ne l'ai même pas allumé ! Pfff.

Je dégage du couloir fréquenté, sors mon briquet et le fait sur le champ. Si je n'ai pas ma cigarette du matin cela me met de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. J'expire la fumée en laissant mon esprit s'évader.

- Tiens, donc ? Je me demande ce que dirait un professeur s'il se trouvait à ma place ?

Je tourne mon regard vers un certain blond et souris.

- Pour ce qui est de Mr Godric et des professeurs de mon lycée, se serait : « Les habitudes ne changent pas, on dirait ! » Pour les autres je ne sais pas…

Il s'étonne méchamment :

- Tu te crois tout permis ?

Je fume la dernière taffe avant de l'éteindre et de ranger le mégot dans ma poche. Je le fais un peu poireauter avant de me tourner vers lui et d'avancer.

- Je pense qu'on n'a mal démarré, toi et moi !

Je lui tends une main chaleureusement.

- Harry Potter.

Il la toise comme s'il devait pactiser avec le diable… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Les minutes passent dans la même position et je m'impatiente.

- Tu sais dans les règles, tu dois la serrer et dire ton nom… même si je le connais déjà.

- Tu pues la cigarette, tend moi celle qui ne l'a pas touché…

Je ris et change de main. Il la serre mais ce n'est pas son nom qu'il dit :

- Est-ce que tu ris toujours pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- Tu préférerais que je pleure ?

Nos regards s'affrontent longuement sans qu'un mot ne sorte puis j'ai un sourire en coin.

- Personne ne sait que tu es gay pas vrai ?

Il lâche brusquement ma main et se rapproche de moi. Son regard se fait dangereux. Je pouvais sentir son souffle lorsqu'il me dit dans le plus grand calme :

- J'espère pour ton bien que cela continuera ainsi…

- Tu ne nies pas ?

- J'ai tout intérêt à ne pas mentir, non ?

- Ai-je l'impression d'entendre une sorte de demande derrière cette phrase.

Il se rapproche encore.

- Entent ce que tu veux... Tu ne semble pas plus hétéro que moi !

J'ouvre la bouche mais mon premier mot est coupé par la première sonnerie de la journée. … J'entends une petite voix dans ma tête, aussi aigue que celle d'Hermione me dire de me grouiller de retrouver mes deux best avant de faire trucider.

- Non, ça c'est sur… Désolé, je dois aller voir Hermione et Ron pour savoir dans quelle classe je suis…

- Dans la mienne.

- Pardon ?

- C'était affiché ce matin, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Je le repousse et nous revenons dans le couloir principal. Soudain mon portable se met à vibrer.

- Non, je me suis fait arrêter par un blond en chaleur, dis-je en décrochant. Allo ?

Hermione, bien sur !

- Harry ! T'es ou, nom de Dieu ! Ramène ton cul immédiatement…

Je laisse retomber le bras le long de mon corps en regardant mon futur amant qui a froncé les sourcils de mécontentement et qui nous emmènes à notre salle de classe.

- Je pensais que tu étais du genre à louper les cours…

- Oui mais là je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que !

Je reprends mon interlocutrice qui a enfin finit son sermon…

- Alors tu es où !

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Et comment ça je te pris ?

- Quelqu'un m'emmène dans mon cours…

- Quelq… ? Putain, Harry si tu continues à te faire grimper au rideau plutôt que de venir manger, tu vas ressembler à un vrai sac d'os !

- Quel vulgarité, fais-je avec un sourire.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Allez va ! Ne sois pas jalouse, ma douce…

Cette fois-ci elle rit.

- T'as intérêt à être là dans les cinq minutes ou je te castre !

Elle me raccroche au nez alors que j'éclate de rire.

- Elle est toujours aussi… élégante ? Fait le blond qui avait écouté notre conversation.

- Toujours ! M'exclame-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous voilà… un peu en retard devant une classe éclairé. J'aperçois Hermione qui me foudroie des yeux, mais pas Ron. Je fronce les sourcils… qui avaient osé nous séparer ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Je le jure sur mon cul !

Egocentrique ? Pas encore convaincu ?

Draco se dépêche d'aller s'installer sans un mot alors que moi je fais demi tour.

- Je peux savoir où vous aller…, S'exclame une voix traînante qui sembla réfléchir un moment, … M Potter ?

Me retournant, je toise le prof que je n'ai pas vu en rentrant. Wow quelle tête de chauve souris.

- Je m'apprêtais à ressortir par cette porte !

- Et pourquoi donc ? J'aurais pourtant juré que vous étiez dans mon cours ?

- Et bien alors arrêter de jurer !

Il me regarde longuement.

- Je suis de nature très calme vous savez M Potter ! Mais on m'a demandé de redoubler d'effort avec vous ! ... Je pense comprendre maintenant… Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous donne tant l'envie de sortir sans même avoir débuter mon cours ?

- Ronald Weasley !

- Harry ne peut pas vivre sans son petit ami voyons !

Je jette un clin d'œil à Dean Thomas, un ami (qui me veut dans son lit, soit dit en passant, mais qui ne m'aura jamais).

- Exactement ! A quoi ressemblerait la vie sans mon Ronny !

- Autant que si j'étais sans toi ! Ricane la voix de mon Ron.

Je me retourne vers lui et le voit entrer dans la salle de sa démarche chaloupée son sac dans sa main gauche. Je n'avais pas vu lorsqu'il était parti ce matin mais mon best est vraiment à croquer aujourd'hui ! Le bad lui va trop bien ! Il a mit du khôl noir sous ses yeux, ça rehausse leur bleuté ! Ses cheveux mi-longs sont retenus par une barrette ! Ça lui va car on voit magnifiquement bien son piercing.

Son sweet-shirt est ouvert et il a remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il porte son pantalon habituel : déchiré de toute part, chaînettes, et lui tombant sur les fesses. En gros, on voyait son boxer noir. Plutôt bien roulé…

Attention ! Je n'ai aucune vue sur mon meilleur ami. Premièrement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Deuxièmement parce que je l'adore trop pour le perdre dans un plan cul. Et ça bien sur il le sais.

Ah ! Mais Môssieur pense qu'il est hétéro en plus ! Pfff… Cela se voit trop qu'il ne l'ait pas, ou plus, même s'il continue de baiser des meufs. Son regard le trahit à chaque fois. Je n'irai sûrement pas le contredire ou lui avouer la vérité. Il le découvrira bien assez tôt !

Revenons vers la terre ferme.

- Ron, ce que tu me dis me touche !

- Je croyais que tu préférais lorsque c'était palpable ?

J'éclate de rire.

- Sérieux tu fous quoi ici ?

- Chuis allé voir ma classe juste pour dire que je suis là. Pi je suis venu !

- Oui mais je ne peux pas vous accepter dans mon cours M Weasley.

- Oh c'est bon lâchez vous un peu, professeur.

J'admire Hermione pour sa grande délicatesse ! D'ailleurs on s'assoit auprès d'elle devant le regard courroucé des Serpentards. Notre classe possède des lycéens des quatre lycées… tous assis, regroupés, dans les quatre coins de la pièce ! Pfff… Quel plaie… moi qui avait envie de goûter à chaque…

Hihihi !

- Euh… bon et bien débutons…

- A quoi sert cette colo, Monsieur ? Attaquai-je d'emblée avec un « monsieur » très sensuel !

Niark… ça a le don de le déstabiliser.

- Moi qui espérais ne plus vous entendre !

Il se pince l'arête du nez comme s'il pouvait m'effacer de sa mémoire. Jamais de la vie. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres… Mais je croise un regard orageux qui me le fait perdre… Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi… serait-il jaloux ? De moi ou de l'autre chauve souris ?

- Et si… commence le prof mais cette fois il est arrêté par ma choupinette.

- Monsieur !

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez déjà bandé ?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Complètement explosé de rire dans les toilettes, on s'est fait virer.

- Putain t'as vu sa tête ! S'exclame Ron.

- Déjà affreuse, elle était pire ! Je te félicite Hermione ! Là, tu as fait fort !

Mon amie me sourit avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Si j'ai bien compris notre directeur, il a ordonné que tu sois présent à tout les « cours » ! Mais pas que tu devais obligatoirement obéissance ! Le fait qu'on est été viré n'était pas voulu…

- Un peu quand même !

- … donc on a rien à se reprocher !

Je ris. Il faut toujours qu'elle relativise nos conneries après fait ! Rien à se reprocher ? Juste un peu ! Je l'examine du regard. Mademoiselle a décidé de se lancer dans l'émo. Elle a lissé ses cheveux aujourd'hui et pense les teindre en noir encre dans peu de temps. Son noir autour des yeux relève le rouge sang de ses lèvres. C'est vraiment une fille sexy !

- Pourquoi me regarde tu ?

- Je me disais juste que tu étais la fille la plus sexy que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie !

Au lieu de rougir et de bégayer comme toutes les filles feraient devant mon charme dévastateur, elle me sourit et m'envoya un clin d'œil.

- Ça je sais !

Ron lève les yeux au ciel alors que je ris.

- Nous voilà avec un deuxième nombril !

- Oh ! Vous savez les garçons ! Je vais me faire faire un tatouage !

- Ah bon ! Où ça ?

- Sur le sein gauche !

On éclate de rire. Parfois elle nous sort de ses trucs !

- Eh ! Je ne plaisante pas les gars ! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à choisir quel motif…

- Tu n'a qu'à écrire : Ron Weasley est passé par là !

- Ça va pas non !

- Eh bien, tu pourrais mettre Harry mais tous seraient que c'est faux !

Je ris de plus belle.

- Oh ! C'est vrai que si tu l'écris sur ton cul là, on ne douterait pas une seconde ! Réplique-t-elle

Soudain, Ron redevint sérieux…

- Ah ouais ! Tu crois que ça incitera plus les filles si je faisais…

… A peu de chose près !

- Oh, oh ! On se calme ! T'as pas intérêt sinon j'te tue !

Il ricane.

- Et pour toi Hermione… je ne sais pas… des ailes c'est mi…

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de tes ailes ! Celles qui tracent ton dos m'horripilent déjà assez ! Venez on sort, j'ai besoin d'air frais.

Peu de minutes après, nous sommes dans l'immeeeennnnse jardin. Au fond, l'une des classes créées fait un foot avec une de nos professeurs. Cela me fait penser que je ne sais même pas quel est le cours avec la chauve-souris dans lequel nous sommes censé être ! De la musique, de la technologie ou… non ! La cuisine je ne crois pas non ! Quoique se serait drôle de le voir au fourneau !

- On va s'asseoir là bas ! Commanda Hermione.

Bien sur, on obtempère et on s'assit sous un grand chêne. Incroyable mais vrai, nous avons réussi à passer plus d'une heure sans créer d'ennui même si l'envie de leur foutre un coup de pied dans le cul à ses novices en foot vient plus d'une fois me trotter dans le cerveau. On discuta de tout et de rien… surtout de rien puis retend la seconde sonnerie qui met fin à ce charcutage de ballon. Ron est d'ailleurs vraiment, vraiment désolé pour lui, le pauvre…

- Quel est le prochain « cours » ?

- Une activité en plein air avec un certain professeur Hagrid…

- Hein ? C'est qui celui-là ?

- Un professeur qui s'appellerait Hagrid, Ron ! Fait-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ouais merci, j'avais compris !

- Pfff…

Elle nous guide vers un chemin caillouteux et lorsqu'on arrive à destination, la classe est déjà là…

- Dis 'Mione, comment ça se fait que tu sais tout ça ?

- Pour les même raisons que toi tu ne le sais pas !

- Hein ?

- Que tu es naïf !

- Ron ! Hermione suit juste à la lettre son perso et toi le tien !

Et moi le mien car j'ai déjà repéré mon joli blond aux belles formes. Mais un homme gigantesquisimus, qui me fait rapidement redescendre sur terre et perdre mon début d'érection, nous interpelle :

- Allez, allez les derniers ! Rapprochez vous je ne vais pas vous manger !

Eh bien franchement, on se le demande !

- Dit, 'Mione ! Tu avais parlé d'un professeur, pas d'une montagne russe !

Ayer ! Le cassage a commencé et c'est Ron qui avait ouvert les hostilités ! Mais mon sourire se bloque soudainement lorsque Draco vient se planter devant moi !

- Cessez de vous faire remarquer ! Taisez vous et venez !

Bizarrement, c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de parler. Juste de me taire et de le suivre même si il m'emmenait au fin fond du trou de cul du monde !

…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, ça va plus ! Oui je le suivrais bien s'il finissait par enlever son tee-shirt et le mien par conséquent ! Mon regard tombe dans ses lagons gris alors que Ron et Hermione rejoignent le groupe et que le cours commença sans plus d'attention pour nous ! Tant mieux car le blond se trouve en parfaite position pour moi c'est-à-dire dos aux gens ! Je souris narquoisement avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille alors que mes mains prennent possession de ses hanches… sous son t-shirt ! Eh bien autant en profiter un peu non ?

- Ne me parle pas plus jamais sur ce ton ! Tu oublies notre petit… secret ! Se serait drôle de voir les têtes de tes futurs ex-amis !

- Se sera drôle de voir la tienne sur un piquet, me répond-t-il en serrant les dent.

- Ce sera une trop grande perte tu ne penses pas ?

- Oh je ne pense pas que le peu d'intelligence que tu possèdes te sera d'un grand secours !

- Je…

- Eh Draco ! Suis-je grossièrement coupé dans mon délire. Tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec ce type ! Y a des bruits qui courent qu'il est gay !

C'est un de ses « _bip_ » de « _bip_ » de Serpentard qui nous a rejoint pour voir ce que je faisais à son « Prince » ! … je le lâche sans qu'il me le demande et le dépasse sur son coté droit.

- Non monsieur ! Sachez que je ne suis pas gay !

J'arrive à sa hauteur… quoi qu'il soit un peu plus grand que moi… Bouhouhou ! Mais même avec ça j'arrive à sentir son souffle et son cœur s'accélérait considérablement. Pff, s'en ai presque dérisoire.

- Je suis une tapette, lopette, bouffeur de crocs, suceur ambulant, un homme prêt à écarter les jambes pour un peu de plaisir…

…

Bon ok ! Ok ! J'avoue ! Je ne lui ai pas dis totalement ça ! Voilà la véritable version :

- Je suis un prostitué homo ! Fais la queue derrière Draco si ça t'intéresse !

Ouach ! Je me tourne vers mon blond qui me regarde méchamment et lui lance un clin d'œil. L'autre est toujours sur le cul alors que j'éclate de rire en le contournant et partant vers mes amis. Est-ce que mon Apollon allait m'en vouloir ? Telle est la question ! Mais la réponse est sûrement déjà écrite !

Bon alors de quoi est-ce que ça parle cette histoire ? … Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un chaton dans tes bras ? Ah euh… Pardon !

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un chaton dans tes bras ? M'exclame-je, à haute voix cette fois-ci…

- Ah tiens Harry ! Viens voir comment ils sont super trop mignon tous !

Elle me fait approcher d'un boite en carton ou trois chaton reste encore à l'intérieur.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? L'activité c'est de s'occuper d'un chat ?

- C'est à peu près ça ! On doit le garder pendant les trois mois dans lesquels on sera ici, à Poudlard !

- Quoi ? Non mais, ça va pas !

- Allons, allons M Potter, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pourtant !

- Ah, intervient Ron, un chaton roux collé contre sa poitrine. Mais monsieur, vous savez Harry n'arrive déjà pas à s'occuper de lui-même alors d'un chat !

Traître !

- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour une provocation Mr Weasley ? Lui lance-je.

- Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Si tu arrives à t'occuper du chaton, je t'offrirais ce que tu veux !

- Ah bon… Ce que je veux ?

Il hésite un peu mais finit par hocher, persuader que j'y n'arriverais pas !

- Ce que tu veux !

- Très bien !

Je me tourne vers la boite pour examiner les chats. Il y en avait un marron, un noir avec des yeux bleus et un à poils blanc avec de grands yeux vert clair. Draco se place doucement à mes côtés et murmure :

- Potter, arrête de me provoquer si tu ne veux pas finir plus bas que terre !

- Oh mais je suis déjà plus bas ! Tu ne peux pas y remédier ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Le chat brun et le blanc nous regardent et j'ai un frisson. Peut-on réellement parler de pur hasard dans ses cas-là ? Ou juste la vie qui me fait un peu chier ! Soit ! Je me penche vers le blanc et le prends dans mes bras. Celui-ci s'y lova immédiatement, heureux de posséder un nouveau maître. Je lui effleure la tête du bout des doigts et m'extase sous la douceur du poil.

Je relève la mienne et remarque que Draco me fixe… avec quelque chose dans ses yeux gris que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je lui souris largement.

- Je vais prendre celui-là ! Il est très mignon ! D'ailleurs il te ressemble beaucoup !

- Je ne suis pas mignon, Potter !

- Non c'est vrai… tu es dix fois mieux ! Fais-je en m'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

Il fait mine de reculer mais s'arrête brusquement. Il semble douter, hésiter. D'habitude j'adore avoir ce genre de domination avec les mecs mais là, pour une fois, ça me déplu énormément qu'il ne réponde rien ! Car il n'a pas l'étoffe du dominé ! Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi s'il me prenait par la main… Je pense que c'est pour ça que je lui tourne le dos et part rejoindre mes amis, mon nouveau chaton entre les bras.


	3. Chapter 2: Second approche: Draco

**Chapitre 2 :** Seconde approche : Draco.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi… même en ce moment, seul dans le dortoir, je me remet en question…

Je suis dans mon lit totalement nu avec juste le fin drap me recouvrant jusqu'aux hanches. Mon chaton blanc se tient recroquevillé sur mon ventre tout plat et ne semble pas vouloir sortir de la. Il ronronne avec plaisir, je crois même qu'il s'est endormit !

Drake… c'est ainsi que je l'ai appelé… parce qu'il me fait penser à la pâleur du magnifique homme sur lequel je lorgne. C'est bizarre tout de même de me voir parler d'un homme « magnifique » autre que moi. Je ris avant de redevenir sombre… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Draco m'attire. M'attire énormément… m'attire trop… bien trop…

C'est dangereux mais se serait mentir que de nier l'évidence… Cet homme est vraiment le plus beau que je n'aie jamais rencontré en ce bas monde. (Moi mis a part.) Mais vraiment trop con ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse d'annoncer au monde qu'il est gay ! Franchement, en nos jours, ce n'est pas la mort ! Les homophobes sont restreint et puis si quelqu'un osait dire quelque chose il se retrouverait vite sur le carreau…

Enfin… ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour les autres, il fait sa vie comme il l'entend. N'empêche que j'ai très envie de coucher avec lui et tout de suite !

- Harry ! Me fit sursauter la voix de mon best. Hermione va piquer une crise !

- Hein !

Le roux rentre dans la chambre et se place devant mon lit.

- Je peux ouvrir les rideaux où risquerais-je d'interrompre une passionnante discussion d'onomatopée !

Je ris et sans attendre la réponse il ouvre brusquement.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry !

- Quoi ? M'affolais-je. Quoi ?

- Tu es seul.

Je le regarde méchamment et lui balance mon coussin dans la tête qu'il rattrape facilement. Mon pauvre chat qui s'était fait secouer grogne avant de se réinstaller mais sur mon lit cette fois. Le roux ricane et me jette une pomme.

- Hermione va te tuer si tu ne viens pas immédiatement !

- Tu parles ! Elle m'a gavée comme une oie ce midi ! J'ai assez mangé pour au moins dix jours.

Je croque tout de même dans la pomme, mon fruit préféré. Elle est juteuse et savoureuse, j'adore !

- Arrête de te conduire en gamin et descend !

- Tu savais que je dirais non ! C'est pourquoi tu m'as apporté ça.

Je lui montre le fruit à moitié mangé puis je réfléchis.

- Draco est là ?

- Oui ! Il mange, comme tout le monde sauf toi !

- Oh me saoule pas ! Ok je descends !

Lui qui s'apprêtait à sortir, s'arrête sur le coup.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, oui je descends !

- T'es malade ? T'as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Eh oui ! D'habitude je ne mange jamais le soir ! C'est parce que je suis trop feignant pour porter la fourchette à ma bouche.

- Non ça va, j'ai juste un blond à aller manger.

- Ah tu m'as fait peur ! On fait Malfoy… il est gay au moins ?

- Autant que toi, murmure-je, pour moi, avec un ricanement. Oui mais il ne veut pas que ça se sache alors tiens ta langue.

- Ok ! Ok !

Et il sort sans plus et moi je me lève et m'habille. Pfffuii… qu'il fait chaud cette saison ! Je serais bien tenter d'y aller en caleçon mais j'ai un blond à draguer et il serait tout sauf d'accord ! Alors, vêtu de mon jean fétiche et d'un débardeur noir je sors de la pièce. Juste au moment où je ferme la porte je vois un éclair blanc me passer entre les jambes. Drake m'a suivi et il semble qu'il voulait aller avec moi dans la Grand Salle :

- Non, chaton ! Toi tu vas là-bas !

Pas de réponses ! Qu'attendais-je de tout façon ? Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts et entame la descente des escaliers. Je suis arrivé à la Grande Salle avec mon chat collé au basque et mon entrée fut plus que remarquée à cause de cela ! En plus d'être le dernier et bien sur de mon physique de rêve qui dépasserait Brad Pitt lui-même mais bon…

A ce que je vois, personne n'a son chat… Fais iech ! Le mien m'accompagne gracieusement auprès de mes amis qui ont continué à manger à la table des Serpentards au grand plaisir d'Albus Dumbledore le directeur de ce fichu centre !

Hermione était en train de discuter avec l'ami de Draco dont j'ai appris le nom : Blaise Zabini. Elle stoppa ses flots de paroles, dont je suis sur que certain avait déjà décroché à un moment donné, pour me regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte, sa fourchette lui servant maintenant plus à rien à cinq centimètre de celle-ci.

Je lui fais une grimace alors que Ron sourit. Je m'assois à la droite de Draco qui me toise. De suite, Hermione me sert comme une mère poule sous les regards ironiques et moqueurs des autres. S'ils savaient comme je m'en fous ! Les regards je les connais à peu près tous !

- Mange !

J'hoche et attrape une nouvelle pomme que je croque en la narguant.

- Tu vois je mange !

- Le régime pomme, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, coureur ! Il te faut aussi de la viande !

- Pfff…

Je consens à lui obéir plus par raison que par faim. Drake monte sur mes genoux d'un saut souple sur la barre puis sur mes genoux. Tout en mangeant je lui tends des petits bout de viande qu'il avale avec plaisir.

- Harry, me dit Ron, c'est un chaton ! Je pense plus que du lait ou…

- T'occupe ! J'élève mon chat comme je veux, ok ! Faut juste qu'il reste en vie pendant trois mois non !

Il se tait et son regard croise celui de Blaise. Tout à coup, je le vois rougir ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils… tiens, tiens, tiens ! Je remarque enfin que Draco me dévisage intensément sans même se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui et ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Tu es malade ?

J'en ai marre que tous me demande si je suis malade ou non ! On dirait un attardé dans un asile où tous ici présents seraient les docteurs ! Comment ça, c'est de ma faute, je me fais trop remarqué ! Mais non mais non ! Je n'aime pas manger ! C'est trop commun ! C'est bon pour une personne commune… Moi je n'en suis pas une…

J'hausse les épaules une fois de plus.

- Je n'ai jamais eu gros appétit ! Comparé à Ron !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

J'eus un sourire puis revint à Draco et mon sourire s'intensifia.

- Content de voir que je t'importe ne serait-ce qu'un peu !

- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu le contraire.

J'aime son demi-sourire ! Il est trop mignon. Ça me donne envie de l'embrasser…

Putain ! J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Comme ça. Sans plus ! Rien d'autre que l'envie de l'embrasser ! Oh la, la ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Dès que je me le serais fait au moins une fois, je passerais à autre chose ! Enfin je crois…

Raaaahhh, je me prends trop la tête j'aime pas ça ! Il me faut absolument me vider l'esprit sinon je vais péter un câble. Je ne sais vraiment pas se que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Enfin bref, je me lève sans le regard des autres, comme d'hab' !

- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Juste avant de sortir j'entends mon Ron s'exclamer :

- Aujourd'hui est un jour à célébrer ! Harry a mit plus de trois fourchettée dans sa bouche en moins de cinq minutes !

Je me retourne et lui lance un clin d'œil.

- Essaye avec autre chose, Ron, j'te jure c'est vraiment, vraiment _dur_ !

Et voilà toute la salle est remplie de gens tout rouge ! Hi, hi, hi ! Et d'autre bien sûr qui n'ont pas compris la vanne ! Pffff…

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer tôt dans mon dortoir, ce soir. Je visiterais bien la forêt « interdite » ! Niark !

Je sors enfin de la salle… avec mon chat… Ouuiiiiiiinnn ! Putain de chat de m… Oh non ! Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! …

Ok, ok ! Je reviens dans ma chambre et prends un gilet. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin vu que la nuit est plus chaude mais au moins le chaton qui n'est pas plus grand que mes deux mains réunies peut s'installer dans la capuche. Je remonte mes manches jusqu'au coude et sort de la colo.

Il y a une toute petite brise qui m'accueille alors que je me dirige silencieusement dans le noir vers la forêt. Braver l'interdit et le danger, ça, ça m'excite. La plupart des choses qui m'est impossible ou inaccessible sont pour moi des réels défis et je me dois à chaque d'essayer de les relever !

Je m'arrête une minute et allume ma cigarette en la cachant de ma main. Attitude stupide, vu le vent ! Pfff ! Je replace le briquet dans ma poche et tire une taffe.

- Eh, Potter !

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai pas entendu ce c… Pardon ! je me retourne doucement et tombe sur les deux lagons gris que j'espérais oublier cinq minutes !

- Tu fous quoi là ?

- Je peux te poser la même question ! Rétorque-je.

- Moi, je venais juste m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas trop de connerie !

Je ris.

- Tu mens très mal, mon chéri !

- Chéri ? Continu comme ça et tu…

- Je préférerais que tu ne finisses pas ta phrase s'il te plait. Ne t'imagine pas des choses, j'en veux juste à ton cul c'est tout !

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me rassurer en même temps ! Je crois que je l'ai blessé… Enfin la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque non ? Il faudra faire avec parce que malheureusement il m'attire un petit peu trop ! Et je n'aime pas ça !

Il s'approche soudainement de moi d'une démarche qui pourrait faire rougir mon chat. Son regard pourrait presque me déshabiller et lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur mon tee-shirt, mon corps réagit tout aussi bien.

- Tu as conscience qu'on pourrait nous voir. Tu sais moi je préfère dans un lit bien au chaud, quoiqu'il fait assez chaud ici mais…

Il me fait taire d'un seul de ses regards. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans Docteur Jeckil et Mister Hide ! C'est quoi ce bin's ! Où est passé mon blond ?

- Tu sais, me murmure-t-il, prédateur. D'habitude je ne suis pas du genre grand romantique, pas plus que le grand Prince, l'idole de mon lycée où tous me croient blanc comme neige. Je ne fais pas la bêtise de coucher avec ses gars-là !

- Pourquoi cela changerait avec moi ? C'est tout ce que je demande ! Une histoire sans lendemain !

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il se penche vers moi mais nos yeux ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Il attrape alors mon menton et penche ma tête sur la gauche. Sa bouche se fraie un passage jusqu'à mon cou et sa langue et ses dents se mettent à jouer avec ma peau dorée. Je n'ai pas envie de le repousser et malgré moi mes yeux se plissent et je mords ma lèvre.

C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je me laisse ainsi aller, c'est… bizarre.

Mais je suis totalement incapable de répliquer ou de lui rendre la pareille, piégé comme un rat dans ce déluge de sensation. Je pense qu'il a trouvé, en le faisant exprès ou non, mon point faible et ne s'en prive pas pour me faire perdre la tête !

Sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il suce brièvement avant de me parler d'une voix aussi chaude que la nuit et aussi sensuelle que son corps… MON corps ! que mon corps…

- Tu me veux n'est-ce pas… Alors en es-tu vraiment sûr !

Mes yeux se rouvrent doucement et je le défis.

- Oui.

- Tu mens très mal chéri ! Tes yeux sont aussi limpide qu'une cascade et me montre le contraire !

Il agresse mon oreille de son souffle brûlant tout en caressant mon ventre bien trop plat avec une douceur infinie. Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Comment peut-on être aussi prédateur et aussi doux en même temps ! J'ai bien raison, il y a deux personnes différentes dans le corps de ce blond !

Et soudain, tout s'arrête. Il recule de juste quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour que son corps légèrement penché sur le mien puisse arrêter de faire battre mon sang aussi fort.

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, tu m'attires. Mais voila le topo : je suis un dominant, tu l'es aussi ! Et pour la première fois j'ai très envie de jouer. Les autres m'indifféraient tellement que je n'ai jamais demandé plus d'une nuit mais toi… c'est autre chose.

- C'est flatteur merci !

- Alors bonne chance !

- Hein ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux jouer !

Je plisse les yeux, ayant retrouvé tout mon état mental. Jouer ?

- Et si moi je ne veux pas ! Qui me dit que tu ne viendras pas toi le premier à moi ?

Bizarrement il rit. Ça lui va très bien d'ai… Chut ! J'ai rien dit !

- Tu le voudras ! Et tu viendras le chercher…

- Quoi donc ?

Pourquoi parle-t-il de lui même à la troisième personne ? Il effleure alors ses lèvres contre les miennes légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise sans les toucher réellement, puis recule cette fois d'un ou deux mètres.

- Tu viendras le chercher !

Il recule encore.

- Bonne nuit, Harry !

Et s'engouffre dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes passent, je ne le vois plus mais je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres… de ses mains sur mon corps. J'hallucine ! C'était trop zarbi ! Je crois que je joue avec plus gros que moi ! Je n'aurais jamais vu les choses de ce sens là ! Il est vraiment doué.

Ses jeux de rôles sont tellement réels qu'on le croirait sur parole même s'il vous emmène tout droit en enfer pour vous vendre à Hadès lui-même ! Il fait les Sainte Nitouche dans les débuts puis dés qu'il en sait assez te laisse sur le carreau en seulement quelques mots.

En clair ! Je suis dans la merde ! Mais il y a bien une chose pour laquelle mon oncle m'adore, c'est ma combativité ! Et il est hors de question que mon beau blond s'en tire ainsi. Parce que si j'avais honte de quoique se soit je devrait me sentir humilié, non ?

Même si je n'ai pas ce sentiment, le fait que j'ai rougit en peu de temps et presque pour rien m'ennuie…

Je sens poindre une belle migraine ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher !

- Aller, Drake ! On rentre !

C'est alors que je remarque que ma cigarette est à terre ! A quel moment l'ai-je perdu ? Je ne sais pas ! C'est peut-être lui qui me l'a retiré, il a l'air de détester la fumée ou l'odeur de la cigarette. J'en sors une autre et la fume tout en rentrant.

J'ai complètement oublié ma petite balade dans la forêt. Je m'en fous en vrai et en plus… j'ai une super érection qui jalouserait le plus fort des chevaux !


	4. Chapter 3: Ne regarde que moi: Harry

**Chapitre 3 :** Ne regarde que moi : Harry.

Vous connaissez les bonnes vielles cuites que l'on se prend au matin des soirées un peu trop arrosées de bière ou de vin…. ? L'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage, dit-on ! Et bien moi je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de boire pour avoir la tête en feu comme c'est le cas !

Je déteste le matin parce que tu es obligé de sortir d'un rêve positif pour entrer dans une vie négatif ! En plus, toi qui est si bien installé, la tête reposé sur l'oreiller douillé, et le corps au chaud sous la couette, il faut que tu te lèves et te rendes compte que ton corps est plein de courbature et que ton lit, ta chambre et toute la terre entière se met à tourner autour de toi.

Et le pire, c'est qu'en plus tu n'as même pas eu le plaisir de te foutre en l'air la nuit dernière ! Euh… je parle de boisson, bien sur !

Chiotte, quelle merde !

Je prends sur moi et ouvre les yeux. Je tends le bras et éteins mon réveil. Il ne sonne que depuis cinq minutes ! Wow ! Je bats tous mes records en ce moment ! D'abord j'ai dîné hier et ensuite je me réveille en avance… enfin… en retard ! Mais en avance sur mon retard habituel ! Faut dire, j'ai un peu trop de pensées de la tête…

- Harry, t'es debout ?

- Ouep ! Réponds-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Je me lève et m'étire.

- Tu descends avec nous ? Me fait Ron en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés.

Je soupire et hoche. Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi.

- Ça va Harry ? Murmure-t-il. T'as l'air… bizarre… tu… tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- Non, non, ça va !

Je lui souris. Mon ami ne semble pas convaincu. C'est vrai en plus. Je n'ai pas rêvé du tout. L'altercation avec Draco hier m'a un peu déplu, c'est tout. Me laissais avoir ainsi, pfff… Se faire prendre à son propre jeu n'est pas toujours plaisant !

**0o0o0o0o0**

- On commence avec quoi ? Je demande en portant le jus à ma bouche.

- Hum…. Volley Ball avec Madame Bibine !

- Super ! S'exclame Ron.

Lui tout ce qui est sport ça lui plait ! Draco me fixe. Je ne le regarde pas. Ça le fait chier, je le vois bien ! Quand je le regarde, il ne me regarde pas, quand il me regarde, j'évite de le regarder ! C'est un cercle vicieux !

Moi je veux bien jouer ça me dérange pas… mais môssieur risque de perdre toute accréditation comme « Prince de Serpentard » ou encore « hétéro de pur souche » ! Le truc c'est que je ne sais comment ça va tourner… je n'aime pas faire des choses sans savoir… ce que cela donnera.

Bon ! Bon !

- Alors comment vous trouvez la colo ? S'exclame Hermione.

- Pfff… De la daube !

- Je ne trouve pas, me contredit Draco. Cet endroit est plutôt pas mal, j'aime beaucoup le coté ancien de l'immeuble.

- C'est poussiéreux et ça pue !

- Il y fait beau…

- Beaucoup trop chaud !

- … plus beau qu'à Londres et les activités préparés sont plutôt agréable.

- Agréable ? Reprends cette fois Ron. J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais quitté le lycée ! Non mais ! De la chimie ! Parait que votre foutu directeur nous fait faire des expériences sur des pommes !

- Quoi ! Mes pommes, mes magnifiques… magnifiques pommes !

Mon air dramatique fit rire toute la table… toute… ouais sauf mon blond qui reste impassible, égale à lui-même dans sa froideur naturel. Et là, je me rends compte que je dois être le seul type au monde à connaître sa véritable personnalité.

- Ça te ferais si mal que ça de rire un peu ?

Gros blanc chez les Serpentards ! Ben oui je viens de toucher à leur grand manitou ! Quel qu'en soit les conséquences je m'en fous. Si j'ai plus le droit de parler avec qui je veux, où vas le monde! Mais lui sans même me regarder me dit :

- Ça te ferais si mal que ça de manger un peu ?

Je souris et regarde mon assiette au trois quart remplie par Hermione…. Ou à un quart vidée par moi comme vous voulez…

- Ben quoi, je mange !

Là, il se tourne vers moi et moi je reste sur mon assiette ! Pfff… ça en devient malsain !

- Quand tu mangeras une assiette entière, je rirais à tes blagues foireuses !

Il se lève, s'excuse et sort.

- Tu sais Harry, il n'a pas tout a fait tord ! Me dit Blaise. On ne te connaît pas assez pour te juger mais… enfin… Ouuaa ! ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi peu qu'un moineau !

Un moineau ! Rien que ça ! Pfff… Je me lève à mon tour. Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai absolument horreur de manger à table… avec les autres… Mes pas me conduisent à l'extérieur et de là je vis le corps svelte de mon blond se découper dans le grand Parc ou l'herbe verte reflétait le soleil, je m'approche de lui et … à ses côtés.

- Tout un scandale pour rien du tout !

- Rien du tout ? Tu n'ais jamais tomber malade ? Tu… tu… Regarde ton corps ! Si frêle… si fragile….

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! C'est quoi ton problème ! Mon corps t'emmerde ! Si ce n'est plus ! Et je suis loin d'être fragile !

Je m'approche au maximum de lui, ma tête relevée en sa direction.

- Ou alors peut-être est-ce que tu aimes ça ! Les mecs fragiles !

Il sourit ! Il sourit ! Youhou, je l'ai fait sourire, Bien que se soit totalement à mes dépends ! Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Nos nez se touchent presque ! Se fut notre premier vrai regard de la journée !

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais fragile, j'ai dit que ton corps semblait fragile ! Et non je n'aime pas ça, Harry !

Je vois ses yeux dévier légèrement de moi et son sourire disparaître.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que tout ça reste entre nous alors fais attention en public ou je risque de m'énerver.

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre !

Il se détache de moi et commence à avancer jusqu'au stade.

- pfff…

- Arrête de soupirer !

Je comprends rapidement ce qu'il veut dire. Il y a deux gars qui nous espionnent derrière une des colonnes du bâtiment. Mais vu que je suis moi, c'est-à-dire du genre têtu, je ne m'arrête pas là ! Je le suis et marche à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Dis le !

- Non

- Allez ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu me lâches, oui !

Je boude… ou du moins je prends la tête du mec déçu mélangé à l'expression du nouveau né innocent qui veut une sucette… Pour moi se serait… tout autre chose ! Il me regarde de biais alors que je sens poindre un mini sourire sur son visage.

Peut-être est-ce vrai ? Peut-être suis-je vraiment le seul à avoir le droit (le privilège ? Mouais j'irai pas jusque là !) de le voir ainsi ! Ça me plait. Je sais que ça ne devrait pas mais… oui… ça me plait !

- Je le saurais tôt ou tard !

- Et moi je saurais te faire manger !

On arrive aux vestiaires. Juste avant, je vois madame Bibine déjà sur le terrain à s'échauffer ! Tenace cette bonne vieille femme ! Elle nous attend tranquillement ! Je vois notre classe qui arrive aussi tout en discutant, leurs bavardages remplissant le vent et donc toute la cour.

Alors que Draco rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce, moi j'attends devant. Ron me lance un clin d'œil.

- Sport de bon matin ! C'est génial ! J'adore !

- Tu parles ! Courir ok, je veux bien… mais volley ! Pfff…

- Arrête de faire cette tête, chéri, s'exclame Hermione. Tu n'es jamais content de ce que tu as !

- Mais tu sais très bien que j'aime la perfection, bébé !

Je regarde le terrain et fit la moue.

- Je présume qu'on ne va pas pouvoir foirer le cours ?

- Oh que non ! S'écrit Ron.

Je soupire encore… et me reçoit une claque derrière la tête !

- Arrête de soupirer ! C'est lassant !

- Mais aïeuuuhh ! Lequel de vous deux a fait ça !

Mais deux EX-best me montre, tout en riant largement, derrière moi. Draco avec son éternel visage inexpressif, m'attrape par le poignet.

- Dépêche toi ! Tu bouches le passage !

C'est presque comme si ce simple contact m'électrise et me prive de tout moyen de résistance.

C'est doux et froid… comme une rose blanche… oui c'est ça ! Une rose blanche dans l'éternel neige d'un hiver glacé…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je crois que je suis en train de sombrer !

**0o0o0o0o0**

C'est bizarre mais je n'ai pas aimé…

C'est vrai dans ce genre de truc je me met à fond ! A cent pour cent ! Chaque fois que mon corps est lourd et en sueur après, c'est pour moi comme un plaisir ! Une propre satisfaction de moi-même pour me dire que je suis vraiment allé au plus profond de moi et que j'ai donné le meilleur !

Je me sens… certes fatigué… mais réellement… en pleine jouissance de savoir que je ne perds jamais… jamais… de force et de combativité ! Mais là… pfff… me voilà, lessivé… Je ne me sens pas du tout chaud. Alors je me suis assis dans l'herbe à l'écart sous un arbre et les ai regardé jouer tranquillement !

(ndla : Allez qui c'est qui a cru autre chose ? Mdr !)

Je suis épuisé et j'ai mal au crâne à cause de la chaleur… mais personne ne me le fera avouer un jour même sous la torture !

Je les regarde se défouler sur le ballon qui ne touche pratiquement plus le sol depuis cinq minutes ! C'est sur ils ont mit des Gryffondors dans chaque équipe ! Les pauvres Poufsouffles sont carrément évincés du jeu et les Serdaigles arrive à peine à tenir !

Par contre les Serpentards eux se débrouillent pas mal ! Surtout… mon blond, ben oui, bien sur, vous vous y attendiez tous je suppose !

Son corps… ses cheveux ! La légère perle de sueur qui glisse sur sa joue ! Que du plaisir pour les yeux ! Soudain son regard viens vers moi alors je détourne immédiatement les yeux. Je suis sure que s'il me surprend à le regarder en douce j'en payerai les frais !

Tiens, ça me fais penser à une très, très vieille chanson française ! La première fois que je l'ai entendue elle m'avait bien fait rire et là encore je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement à mon histoire :

_« Joue pas, pas avec moi !_

_Tu sais, tu sais jamais jusqu'où ça ira. » _

Je ne me rappelle même pas du reste ! Quel con !

Mon regard dérive sur mon best ! Celui-ci est tellement dans son élément qu'il est déjà en sueur ! On voit ses abdos de joueur de foot et sa carrure carrée chaque fois qu'il lève les bras. Je lui lance un soupir désespéré… Moi franchement je ne pourrais pas !

Il en a bien trop… et ce genre gros paquet, c'est pas trop mon type. Cependant… Je croise un regard plus qu'appréciatif d'un jeune noir Serpentard qui lorgne en cachette sur mon pauvre rouquin !

Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Mais que c'est charmant tout ça ! Est-ce qu'il va enfin pouvoir avoir un homme sur terre qui nous décoincera mon cher petit ami que nous avons là !

Je m'étale sur la pelouse en souriant…

Arrrg putain qu'il fait chaud !

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Harry ? Harry !

- Quoi ! Ron, laisse moi dormir ! Ne me fais pas chier !

- La position à laquelle tu t'exposes est très aguichante, Harry. Mais me traiter de Ron Weasley, bien que je n'ai rien contre lui, m'a enlevé toute envie de la tête ! Je risque même de t'en vouloir ne serais-ce qu'un chouilla !

J'ouvre les yeux. Draco Malfoy me regarde du haut de toute sa splendeur. Je me relève en position assise et me frotte les yeux.

- Aguichante ? Tu ne dois pas savoir ce que sais alors !

- J'adore ! Tu ressembles à un… un bébé !

Je lui lance un regard noir… moi un bébé ?

- Attends que je te bouffe la queue, on verra qui est le bébé !

- Tu es très vulgaire, mon petit bébé.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

Je détourne les yeux… Non… non… non ! Je vais rougir ! Je rougis merde !

Il se penche sur moi et attrape mon menton. Yeux dans les yeux, il m'annonce ça de but en blanc ! :

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai trouvé d'aguichant dans ta position ?

Et sans même attendre ma réponse ! :

- Tu dormais les bras vers le haut, ton débardeur remonté laissait voir un magnifique piercing sur ton nombril ! J'en ai presque bandé ! Ton ventre si plat et ta taille si fine ! Tes jambes en vrac pliées sur le côté donnaient l'impression que tu voulais t'envoler. Et vu que tu ne portes qu'un short, qui te moule parfaitement bien soi dit en passant, la peau y semble si douce qu'elle me donne envie de les toucher !

J'ai toujours détesté mes jambes !

- Un corps fin et fragile… ce qui me fait penser à un bébé. Est-ce que ça te dirait que je sois le vilain papa ? Je t'adopte officiellement et t'enferme à jamais dans ma chambre ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Je hoche négativement la tête en retenant à grande peine de sourire.

- Tu es dix fois plus fou que moi !

C'est pourquoi je bande comme un chacal !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux me rendent chtarbé !

- Draco !

Il arrête de sourire et je sens comme un air déçu sur son visage avant que celui-ci se referme brusquement ! Oui… maintenant j'en suis sûr ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit… privilège… de voir ce si beau visage s'exprimer !

Ses yeux bloqués sur moi, il ne prend même pas la peine de regarder qui nous dérange alors je le fais à sa place.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Marcus Flint ! Draco tu fais quoi !

Je ne l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part lui ? Il me fait pen… Ah mai oui ! C'est le même mec de là dernière fois !

- Tu viens chercher ton ticket ? Fais-je ironique.

Il me jette un regard si froid…

…

Ouais je sais ! Vous vous attendez sûrement à ce que je dise un truc du genre qui me fit froid dans le dos ou un connerie pareille ? Mais non en faite… Je me fous totalement de ce type ! Pas intéressant !

Je me sens tiré par le coude en avant dans un grand saut et me retrouva debout dans les bras du blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup je me sens si bien ! J'essaye de me dégager mais il me retient fermement ! Pourquoi ?

- Question discrétion ! Tu es un peu en train de…

- Joue pas avec lui !

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue qu'avec moi ! Je ne t'autorise pas de jouer avec d'autre, c'est clair ! Et surtout pas avec lui !

- Hein !

Je me dégage finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que… euh…

Je suis troublé ! Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Ma tête se baisse.

- Je ne plaisante pas Harry ! Ne joue qu'avec moi ! Ne regarde que moi, Harry !

Il avait appuyé fortement tous les mots de sa dernière phrase… comme un stressé qui a besoin de sa drogue ! Était-ce ce que je devenais ? Un drogue… ?

Je suis perdu. Il... faut…

- Harry ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Et souris ! Je fis un sourire en coin pour ne pas que l'autre le voit puis lui lance un clin d'œil qu'il ne semble pas comprendre. Puis le bouscule doucement mais fermement. Et scande assez fort pour l'autre trou duc…

- Ça va Malfoy ! J'ai pigé ! Lâche moi maintenant, tu me saoules !

Je passe devant lui sans un autre regard. Juste entraperçois un mini sourire à sa façon ! Je coure jusqu'au vestiaire mais juste avant m'arrête et me retourne. Flint et Draco avance côte à côte, dos à moi sur le chemin de la colo.

Et comme-ci il avait pu le sentir le blond se retourne doucement et demande à l'autre de continuer sans lui. A ce que je vois de là, sûrement l'excuse bidon du lacet de basket !

Il est à une centaine de mètre de moi… en hauteur puisque le chemin est en pente. Et je lui tire la langue. La langue sur le coté avec un grand sourire, la tête penché sur la droite. Les yeux fermé… Visage trop meugniion n°4 dans le dico des belles têtes de Harry Potter !

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Mr Malfoy avait les yeux grands ouverts et le rose aux joues !

Niark ! J'éclate de rire.

Chacun son tour, Mon ange !


	5. Chapter 4: Ne regarde que moi: Draco

**Chapitre 4 : **Ne regarde que moi : Draco

Je m'amuse avec sa jambe. Ça l'énerve ! Mais il ne peut rien dire parce que sinon il se fait griller. Ses Serpentards examinent toujours ses faits et gestes. Et le fait que je me suis assis à ses côtés au début de cette heure les a un peu énervé je crois ! Lui, bout de colère… ou peut-être est-ce de désir ! Peu importe ! Moi je m'éclate ! Niark !

Je passe ma main de son genoux à sa cuisse, glissant mes doigts tout le long lui arrachant des frissons.

Une fois, il s'est mordu la lèvre lorsque j'ai monté trop haut mais sinon il reste impassible. Seul ce qui peut le trahir, c'est ça respiration un peu plus dure et saccadé due à l'effort pour ne faire un seul bruit ! Mais seul moi dois l'entendre.

Il serre les dents.

Je pense que c'est pour qu'il ne me hurle pas dessus d'arrêter… A moins que justement se soit pour ne pas gémir ou me demander plus… J'hésite entre les deux…

Enfin j'aurais deux choix par la suite ! Me faire incendier ou violer ? Je croix que je préfère encore me faire violer !

Je remonte encore mes doigts et avec ça, caresse sa jambe de mon pied déchaussé. Il laisse tomber son stylo dans un sursaut juste lorsque je touche son point faible. Sa main attrape discrètement la mienne et nos yeux se croisent.

J'esquisse un sourire, je crois qu'il va commettre un meurtre. Soudainement il me murmure si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre.

- Dis moi Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire lorsque tu auras atteint ma braguette ? L'ouvrir peut-être ?

- C'est une bonne option ! M'exclame-je sur le même ton. Pourquoi pas !

Il écarquille les yeux. Je souris encore plus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air contre pour l'instant !

- Je… suis… totalement… contre !

- Mais non, mais non ! Regarde !

Ma fine main glisse de la sienne trop douce et tombe entre ses cuisses. Il a un sursaut caché par la sonnerie de fin de cours.

Tout le monde se lève et il fit pareil en rangeant ses affaires avec précipitation. Moi je prends mon temps tout en ricanant. C'était vraiment drôle ! Il avait une érection !

- Eh ! Harry !

- Oui ?

- Ben… Tu viens ?

- Oh euh… oui !

Je sors de la salle en trottinant et passe devant mon best.

- Enfin, fini les cours de la semaine ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

- TOI ! Tu viens avec moi !

Je me retourne pour voir Draco foncer sur moi. Il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire en arrière.

- Eh ! Maieuuuh !

- La ferme.

Incendiaire ou viole ? Incendiaire ou viole ? Incendiaire ou viole ? Viole, viole, viole, viole, viole, viole !

Mon blond passe dans des couloirs totalement vide et assez noir pour une fin de journée ! Il ouvre soudainement une porte d'une classe vide et me jette à l'intérieur.

- Oh ! Tout doux ! Ries-je.

J'identifie un peu la pièce poussiéreuse. Avec les cartes de la terre on dirait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une classe d'Histoire. Donc cette colo avant devait être une école. Super pas intéressant !

Je m'installe sur une table et croise les jambes. Draco est resté sur la porte qu'il a fermée. Il me regarde d'une telle façon qu'elle me fout la chtouille ! C'est entre la colère et le désir intense.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu m'évites pendant plus de deux jours et là tu…

Il hésite.

- Quoi ! Oh… tu veux dire : je joue ?

Ses yeux se plissent. Ça, c'est qu'il réfléchit à ses prochaines représailles. Je connais presque toutes ces expressions… J'aime beaucoup son visage…

… Sans commentaire…

- Harry, je risque de me fâcher si…

Je l'arrête :

- On dirait un disque mal raillé !

- Et ce n'est pas beau à voir ainsi ! Alors tiens-toi tranquille !

- Ah bon ? Fais-je réellement intéressé. Raconte moi !

Ben c'est vrai je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé ! Il secoue la tête négativement avec un soupir… et un sourire ! Il s'avance vers moi et je retiens presque mon souffle lorsqu'il m'attrape par les hanches.

- Je ne pense pas arriver à te faire du mal, Harry. Physiquement je veux dire !

- Ah quel dommage ! En ce moment j'ai très envie que tu me fasses mal !

J'attrape son pantalon et le rapproche encore plus tout en essayant de retirer le bouton gênant.

- Je ne pense non plus t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me déshabiller !

- Je me fous de ce que tu penses, Draco !

Son regard me glace et me brûle en même temps. Il arrive à rester impassible alors qu'une de mes mains glissent sous son tee-shirt et l'autre dans son pantalon.

Petit à petit, il réagit…

Ses doigts descendent de mes hanches et font sauter le bouton d'un coup. Un expert, moi je dis ! C'est un expert. Il me caresse à travers mon boxer ce qui me fais me tendre doucement ! Je sens entre mes doigts qu'il réagit aussi.

Ma tête se pose sur son épaule alors qu'on commence à faire simultanément des longs vas et viens. On est si serré… Sa joue contre la mienne me brûle. Le désir monte rapidement et je me dis qu'aucun six-neuf pratiqué avec je ne sais plus quelle personne ne valait ça.

C'est sordide… Pas très élégant je vous l'accorde… mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Draco raffermit sa prise en écartant plus mes jambes. L'orgasme finit quand même par nous faire gémir de plaisir, en même temps.

On reprend notre souffle. Je vois un sourire sur son visage.

- Pas mal !

- Tu avais déjà fais ça auparavant ?

- Non c'est la première fois et toi ?

- Pareil !

Il relève la tête et retire ses doigts. Ceux-ci sont pleins de sperme. Il en passe un sur sa langue d'une façon très sensuelle. La température a augmenté ou c'est moi qui rêve ?

- Harry, iras-tu voir un autre homme ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Réponds juste…

- Ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas aller voir quelqu'un d'autre alors je ne pense pas non… mais pourquoi… ?

- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse en plan là !

- Comment… non… enfin oui ! Mais…

Il ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Et pourtant… le voilà qui s'essuie, se rhabille et referme sa braguette.

- J'ai des trucs à faire !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me fuis là ?

- Non mon chou ! Je suis occupé !

- Oui ! Avec moi !

Ça m'irrite qu'il puisse penser à autre chose que moi !

- A plus tard chéri !

Il m'embrasse brièvement sur le menton puis sur le coin des lèvres et cours hors de la pièce.

- Mais quel fin débile ! Ça partait tellement bien !

Je me relève et me rebraille. Crotte, pourquoi il est parti ! Je m'étire comme un chat. D'ailleurs faudrait que j'aille voir s'il est toujours vivant celui-là !

Tiens ! À terre là ! Un portefeuille. Je le ramasse et l'ouvre… C'est celui de Draco.

Il y a une magnifique photo de lui sur sa carte d'identité. Il a dix huit ans ! Enfin, si il le reveut il lui faudra finir ce qu'il a commencé !

- Draco… gémis-je, frustré.

Je soupire et les mains dans les poches, sort de la salle. Je fais quelques pas quand soudainement je sens une étrange douleur dans le cou puis plus rien. Je sombre…

**0o0o0o0o0 Pov Draco.**

Merde, merde, merde, et remerde ! Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de dire des gros mots mais là, il fallait que ça sorte ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! De le toucher je veux dire !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais comment il est en plus, je le connais même très bien.

Au premier coup d'œil j'ai su. Un charmeur, dragueur, tombeur ! Un bcbg de grande classe et qui à tout pour s'en vanter ! Mis à part sa taille bien trop fine.

Je crois que c'est arrivé le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Immédiatement j'ai sentis quelque chose au fond. Un truc vraiment pas normal et qui ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Je n'ai pas essayé de le fuir, je n'ai pas essayé de nier parce que… au début je ne savais pas. C'est arrivé doucement, doucement… Et avant même de pouvoir dire ouf… j'étais tombé dans son piège.

Comme si les neurones qui sont censé formé le mot, la phrase, ont fait du karting dans un canyon cérébrale avant de franchir la ligne d'arrivée des infos…

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ais pu tomber amoureux de ce type !

Il est… juste beau, drôle, méchant, provocateur… Ceux que j'adore quoi !

Je soupire… mes pieds m'ont portés vers la sortie et ce n'est que là que je me rends compte que mes poches sont vides.

- Et mince ! Mon portefeuille !

Bon j'ai deux solutions ! Attendre publiquement pour demander à Harry s'il l'a ramassé… ou retourner en arrière… Je ne sais pas… si je ne risquerais pas de lui sauter dessus si je le revois seul !

Mais pour la première fois je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec lui… un coup de foudre, ça arrive tellement vite qu'on le remarque même pas…

Bon tant pis, je fais demi-tour… je me demande si Harry ressent la même chose où si je ne suis qu'un homme de plus parmi tant d'autre ? J'en doute mais je ne sais pas… s'il apprécierait de vivre avec moi dans l'ombre. Il faudra que je choisisse… mon père ou Harry ?...

**0o0o0o0o0 Fin Pov Draco.**

J'ai mal aux yeux… Pourquoi j'ai un bandeau sur les yeux ? Il est trop serré, il me fait mal. Je fais appel à mon odorat pour comprendre que je suis toujours dans la même pièce qu'auparavant.

Mes poignets me font tout aussi mal.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. La dernière fois c'était il y a deux ans. Assis sur cette chaise, je me rappelle le regard fou de mon ex… ça faisait quelques mois que nous sortions ensemble et je m'étais lassé.

J'ai cassé et il l'a très mal pris… Depuis je n'ai que des coups d'un soir alors franchement je ne comprends pas ce que je fous là !

- Tu n'as pas l'air terrifié… s'élève une voix qui normalement devrait mettre inconnu.

- Tu as une voix de bisounours, Flint. Tu crois que j'aurais peur de toi ?

- Tu dois prendre ton pied, là, non ?

- Pfff… même pas. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour prendre le tien. Je te fais atteindre le septième ciel en deux secondes et demie !

- Ta gueule !

- Ouuuh, méchant !

Je souris. Je ne sais pas où il est car sa voix me vient de partout. La pièce raisonne… avec un peu de chance on l'entendra.

- Tu ne hurles pas à l'aide ?

- Et tu veux que j'hurle quoi ? Au secours un bisounours veut me bouffer la queue !

Aiiieuuuh ! Il m'a giflé ! Enfaîte, il était juste devant moi ! Je sens un nouveau coup, de poing cette fois-ci.

- Super j'ai du sang sur la bouche maintenant. Tu sais, mon chou, on peut peut-être régler ça en pacifique. Si tu me disais les raisons qui te motivent ?

- Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas de l'un de ses surnoms débiles que tu donnes à tout le monde.

- Très bien, mon petit biscuit !

Nouveau coup de poing. Je crache le trop plein de sang dans ma bouche sur le côté.

- Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sale pédé que tu vas croire que tout le monde est obligatoirement comme toi !

- Mais non ! Je ne crois pas du tout ça, mon chaton ! Mon chaton ? Tiens faut que j'aille le nourrir sinon il va mourir de faim, tu voudrais pas me détacher tren… Aïe ! C'est une manie chez toi ? Je vais avoir des bleus de partout maintenant !

- Ta gueule ! Hurle-t-il.

- Mais faut pas t'énerver, sucre d'orge ! C'est moi qui devrait m'énerver, plutôt, pas le contraire d'ailleurs ! Non, parce que si on regarde bien, c'est moi qui suis attaché et qui me prends les coups. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu mal aux joue… tu ne veux pas me faire un bisou magique, bisounours ?

On toque soudainement à la porte. Amis ou ennemis ?

- Troisièmement, reprends Flint avec, je le sens, un sourire. Entrez les gars…

La porte s'ouvre et j'entends deux pas donc deux mecs qui rentrent dans la pièce.

- … Tu vas savoir ce qui l'en coûte d'oser prononcer le prénom de notre prince ! D'oser le toucher ou même lui parler !

Ah c'est donc ça !

- Mes amis que voila vont rapidement te faire comprendre !

- Ouais bon ben ! Abrège que l'on en finisse ! Et tu ne veux pas m'enlever ce bandeau ? Il me fait mal !

Les trois semblent surpris !

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais euh… Si, si en faite, je m'ennuie grave ! Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Viole ou torture ?

… J'ai déjà connu tout ça alors ça ne me fait plus rien ! …

- Aurez-vous le culot, vous qui vous dîtes hétéro, de seulement me toucher ?

Je ressens une horrible douleur… plus forte… bien plus mal… C'est les lames d'un couteau qui me lacère la peau du bras…

C'est parti !


	6. Chapter 5: Ange gardien ou super héros?

**Chapitre 5 : **Ange gardien ou super héros ?

Oh con ! Ils n'y vont pas de main morte ! Je sais que Flint a dans les vingtaines et qu'il a redoublé de nombreuse fois… Qu'il est gay sans se l'avouer et qu'il m'en veut atrocement de lui piquer Draco. Le pauvre s'il savait. Tiens je vais penser à Draco !

Vu qu'il occupe déjà tout mon esprit, ça ne changera pas grand-chose mais ça m'évitera de penser à la douleur…

Donc ce mec… wow ! Franchement mieux que ça y a pas ! Je sais wow ça ne le définit pas mais bon… Je vous explique : Y a les mecs beurk, ceux iiiii, ceux pfff, ceux hum, ceux hop, ceux aaaah !, ceux yeeeh, et ceux wow ! Draco fait partit du dernier ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai mis dans cette boite !

Il me plait beaucoup. Se pourrait-il que je retombe amoureux malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite ? Serais-je de nouveau déçu ? Ou de nouveau évincé de sa vie ? Mon ex voulait que nous nous faisions passer pour des hétéros… et Draco se fait passer pour un hétéro… Alors s'il me veut, il devra choisir ! Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur deux fois !

Et là vous vous dîtes mais comment peut-il penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil ? Bah que voulez-vous… j'ai rien d'autre à faire !

- Mais tu vas réagir oui !

Ou pas !

Le coup de pied projette de nouveau la chaise et moi parterre. Elle ne résiste pas à ce troisième assaut et le bois craque et cède… cependant pied et poing lié, je ne peux me relever ! D'ailleurs même si mon esprit reste fermé à tout douleur mon corps lui subi quand même et je ne peux presque plus bouger. J'ai des plaies ouvertes un peu partout sur le corps et des bleus… j'ai du mal à respirer en plus…

- Eh ! … vous… complète… ment fou ! Mon… mon plus… beau … tee-shirt… crotte !

Ils sont énervés à cent pour cent là ! Non ?

- Bon je crois qu'on va passer au second niveau !

- Juste une… question ! Y… y a combien… d-de niveau ?

Un bon coup de pied dans la gueule me remet les idées en place. Celui-ci me fait mal. Il va me péter le nez s'il continue comme ça ! Merde !

- Tu vas la fermer, o…

La porte s'ouvre ! Je sens le courant d'air du couloir retirer un peu l'odeur nauséabonde mélangée à celle de mon sang de cette pièce poussiéreuse. Il y a quelqu'un qui rentre. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas s'il vient m'aider ou m'enfoncer encore plus. Si c'est le deuxième cas, il n'a pas besoin, je m'enfonce déjà assez tout seul.

- M… Malfoy !

Aaaah c'est Draco sur son fier destrier. Il a intérêt à m'aider ou je reviens le hanté après ma mort ! Trop de sang s'est écoulé, je sens la vie me quitter… Mourir comme ça alors qu'on pense avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, c'est moche… c'est triste…

Je sens de longs doigts fins sur mon visage. Ils sont glacés… ou c'est moi qui ai trop chaud !

- T-tu… vas te… t-tacher…

Je tousse.

- Malfoy ! Potter a osé se masturber en disant ton prénom ! C'est écoeurant, il méritait de…

- Je… commence Draco

On dirait qu'il essaye de retirer le sang de mon visage…

- … vais…

Il repose ma tête sur le sol. C'est froid, ça pue. Je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi !

- … vous tuez !

- Q-quoi ?

Je n'ai pas compris par la suite. Les bruits qu'ils émanent sont coupés par mes pertes de connaissance… j'essaye tant bien que mal de rester éveillé mais je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveille un peu déboussolé. Le flash de la lumière vive me fait mal aux yeux. Je sais qu'on me porte.

- Dra… co ?

- Ouais… on est bientôt arrivé, reste avec moi Harry !

- Je… ne peux pas…

C'est vrai… je me sens déjà en train de me redormir…

**0o0o0o0o0**

J'ai plus envie de dormir mais c'est comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller… Alors c'est ça que d'être dans le coma ? Ton esprit est bien éveillé mais pas ton corps. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger le moindre petit doigt ! C'est chiant !

Je sens les gens passer autour de moi. Mes blessures guérissent et se referment au fil du temps. J'entends aussi. J'entends le bruit des feuilles et du vent de la fenêtre ouverte. Des oiseaux qui chantent… De la respiration de Draco.

Elle est douce et calme. Parfois je me laisse bercer par cette musique là. Le fait qu'il vienne autant de fois que possible peut-il me faire croire à un possible avenir avec lui ?

Il est encore là aujourd'hui ! J'arrive à sentir ses doigts si froids sur ma main et sur mon ventre. Dés fois, il lui arrive de murmurer mon prénom. Auquel il ajoute un « réveille-toi »… Rien d'autre.

Les autres, bien au contraire, utilise tout les mots qu'il y a dans un dico alors que lui… juste ces trois mots… Que je dédie directement à mon corps parce que mon cerveau lui veut bien ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouvez ses bras.

Mon esprit c'est parti dans le délire que je l'aimais… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... Snif… oui je l'aime…

Je ne cherche même plus à le nier !

J'ai envie de rentrer dans sa vie, de savoir tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il est ! Ce n'est plus que physiquement que je le veux ! Je le veux entier et rien qu'à moi !

Pourquoi ne puis-je me lever pour lui demander? Foutu corps de merde ! Ah bah… voilà ! Je bouge !

- Harry… ?

Tiens il était toujours là ! Allez un œil et il t'embrasse… deux et il t'aime ! Ben quoi ? Faut bien se motiver soi-même ! Ben non ! Seul mes doigts veulent bien bouger entre les siens… C'est nul ! Lui par contre semble sans réjouir ! Il desserre alors les dents pour dire autre chose que « réveille-toi » !

- Un petit effort, Harry… s'il te plait…

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Oh… mon… dieu…

- Il se réveille !

Techniquement, j'étais déjà debout ! Enfin mentalement parlant ! Allez un œil et il t'em…

- Allez s'il te plait… murmure le blond.

Un œil et il t'embrasse, deux et…

- Harry, Harry ! fit Hermione.

- Allez vieux !

Ça c'est Ron !

Enfin de compte j'ouvre les deux en même temps, pas en grand mais assez pour voir les trois sur le coté de mon lit.

- Ouais ! S'écris Ron.

- Je me sens aimé, dis-je d'un voix rauque.

Hermione me saute dessus et m'encercle de ses bras presque à m'étouffer…

- Plus jamais ça ! C'est clair ?

- Si tu veux ! La prochaine fois je resterais dans le coma !

- Pfff…

Je les regarde tout les trois.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, murmure Draco.

Son regard me réchauffe. Il a l'air inquiet, soulagé, ému… j'ai l'impression de compter beaucoup à ses yeux en ce moment même. J'aime ça. Il pose sa main sur mon front comme un docteur qui prends soin de son malade.

- Ca va ?

- Hum !

Je vois Hermione et Ron qui s'éclipse avec un sourire. C'est fou ce que je peux les aimer ces deux-là ! Mon regard se fixe de nouveau vers mon blond et je souris.

- Ce n'est pas bien de sauter les cours comme ça…

- Je n'ai pas…

- Trois !

- Mais comment tu sais ?

J'hausse les épaules !

- J'ai écouté… pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je… regrette… c'est de ma faute si…

- Sûrement pas ! C'est toi qui leur as demandé de faire ça ?

- Non, s'écria-t-il ! Bien sûr que non !

- Ben alors !

Silence… Il semble tout de même honteux et inquiet. C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça lui qui est habituellement si sûr de lui…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Demande toujours ?

- Eh bien… Tu avais l'air si… indifférent !

- Oh ! Je vois ! Huum… c'est… enfin… j'avais déjà connu ça auparavant !

- Aussi fort ?

- Pire même ! Ça a duré trois mois ! Trois mois avant que Ron ne me retrouve…

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Mon ex, souris-je. Il n'a pas vraiment aimé que je casse…

- Oh…

Je ris. Ça tend mon visage qui me fait un peu mal. Je le vois hésiter puis il se baisse vers moi et embrasse le pansement sur ma joue. Il déplace ses lèvres vers mon arcade qu'il embrasse aussi. Cette douceur me procure un bien fou. Il continue ses caresses sur tous mes pansements, jusqu'à mon menton. Je retiens le sien du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne se relève.

Nos yeux se croisent longuement.

- Tu avais raison… murmure-je.

- De quoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je serais bien venu le chercher, même au fin fond du trou du cul du monde !

Il sourit.

- Toujours aussi romantique.

- Oooh… ta gueule…

Je relève la tête pour toucher ses lèvres des miennes. Il la replace sur les oreillers en appuyant plus sur ma bouche. Cette caresse là vaux bien plus que toutes les autres. Il me rend fou de sa langue qui passe entre mes dents, de la douceur de sa main qui tient la mienne sur son visage.

Nos salives se mélangent, nos langues dansent et mon cœur fait du houla hop. Comme si c'était le moment de faire du cerceau, pffff… Mon autre main s'agrippe à son bras comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'échappe. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ou n'avait pas été embrassé comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais laissé le droit aux autres de le faire.

C'est magique !

Je suis paradis… S'il peut m'emmener jusque là avec un simple baiser je me demande jusqu'où il m'emmènerait avec sa queue entre mes cuisses…

… Comment ça, comment puis-je gâcher un si beau moment ? Disons que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser à part que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il arrête.

Malheureusement nous ne sommes que des être humains et que nous devons obligatoirement respirer sinon on meurt ! Draco se décala de quelques centimètres pour placer sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'il respire fortement. Je reprends aussi mon souffle et sourit.

- Tu es doué !

- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus.

- Ça je sais !

Il rit.

- Non je plaisante… ça… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé.

- Ah !

- Tu me fais l'amour, maintenant ?

- Harry ! Rit-il de plus belle.

- Mais j'ai envie !

- Pas maintenant.

Il me fait un bisou papillon avant de se relever. Il se gratte la tête avec un air de pris en faute sur son visage.

- Rétablis-toi d'abord… on verra après.

- Tu disais pas ça… euh… bah y a une semaine.

- C'était… une erreur… ou plutôt une faiblesse de ma part !

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non ! Euh… je veux dire… nous aurions pas dû ! Regarde où ça t'a mené !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Hum… oui mais c'est quand même à cause de moi que cela s'est passé, non ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Tu…

Il me coupe d'un baiser.

- Je passerais plus tard.

Avant qu'il ne passe par la porte de l'infirmerie, je l'arrête et me relève en m'appuyant sur les coudes. Je baisse toute fois les yeux alors que mon visage se durcit.

- Les autres… ils…

- T'inquiètes !

Il sourit et sort avant même que je lui demande plus d'explication. Dommage. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste avec moi. Je suis tombé irrévocablement et incontestablement amoureux de lui …

**0o0o0o0o0 Pov Draco.**

Un baiser… juste un baiser… Un baiser en 3D… Délicieux, délicat, doux… Rien que ce baiser m'a fait bander comme un chacal ! Je pensais mieux me maîtriser que ça ! Je soupire…

J'ai envie d'y retourner encore, l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir, l'aimer…

Nom de Dieu… totalement dépendant… je suis devenu totalement dépendant de lui !

- Draco ! Draco ! Hurla une voix féminine ! Mon Draco chériiiiiiiiiii !

Je me retourne et voix au fond une jeune femme brune à large poitrine.

- Pansy ?

Je souris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la voir ici ! Elle me saute dessus et m'encercle de ses bras.

- Ça va mon beau ?

- Ça peut aller ! Répondis-je…

- Oooh ! Toi t'as des problèmes et tu vas tout me raconter ! Avant, je cherche le trio des vilains ! Tu ne les as pas vu ? J'ai des places gratuites pour eux !

Trio des vilains ? Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit de Harry et les deux autres !

- Leurs noms sont…

- Harry Potter, la coupais-je…

Elle écarquille les yeux.

- … Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger?

- Oui, comment le sais-tu?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de les côtoyer de près…

De très près…

**0o0o0o0o0 Fin Pov Draco.**


	7. Chapter 6: Trois heures du matin

**Chapitre 6 :** Trois heures du matin.

Je me réveille encore dans ce foutu lit d'infirmerie… J'en ai marre d'être ici et j'ai envie de courir. Il est trois heures du matin sur le réveil et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je me lève légèrement et retire le bandeau de mon cou. Il n'y a plus aucune cicatrice mais la douleur est encore présente.

J'enfile un t-shirt et un short et laisse tomber cette affreuse robe blanche qui gratte. Super ! Ils ne m'ont pas amené de chaussures ! Tant pis ! Je sors tout de même de ce lit diablement soûlant et sors carrément de l'infirmerie. Que faire à trois heures du matin dans des couloirs strictement interdit ? Haha !

Je soupire…

Bonne question !

**0o0o0o0o0 Pov Draco.**

Trois heures du matin et mes pensées m'ont laissé assis sur la banquette du dortoir… Je ne pense qu'à ce baiser d'il y a deux jours… Je n'ai pas eu le cran de retourner le voir par la suite. Je sais qu'avec lui il faut que j'affronte mes craintes et c'est trop soudain pour moi… Voilà ce que donne trois semaines à ses côtés…

Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix… ma main se crispe sur la lettre que je viens d'écrire… Elle est pour mon père bien sûr… Deux pages pour lui expliquer trois mots : Je suis gay ! Je soupire… « J'aime un homme, j'en suis tombé fou amoureux »…

Tous se bousculent dans ma tête… Oui j'aime cet homme mais, par pitié, faite que mon père l'aime aussi… j'ai déjà perdu ma mère, ça me suffit.

Je regarde la lune dans le noir de la nuit, ça me rassure. Je regarde le lac, les arbres, Harry…

Harry ! Je me lève brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout lui ! Et dehors en plus !

**0o0o0o0o0 Fin Pov Draco.**

Je m'éclate à jouer avec la terre avec mes pieds. J'aime cette sensation. Je fais des allers retours près du lac en courant. Enfin on aurait pu confondre ça avec une danse de la pluie ! C'est moche ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait rire ! Je me sens bien.

Il fait chaud et ça me donne envie de sauter dans le lac.

- Harry ! M'interpelle la voix que j'aime.

Je me retourne et sourit un peu plus. Il a l'air tout aussi essoufflé que moi comme si il avait couru.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui fais-je.

- Je peux te poser la même question !

- Je m'ennuyais ! Tu n'es pas revenu… Tu as dit que tu repasserais et tu ne l'as pas fait…

Il se mord la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Je recule d'un pas vers le lac.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je réfléchissais…

- J'en ai marre de réfléchir moi…

Je recule encore. Cette fois-ci il l'a remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens par là, tu vas tom…

- A quoi tu réfléchissais ?

- A nous, Harry… reviens s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Je souris et recule. Encore un pas et je suis à la flotte.

- Attention !

Il s'avance et lève un bras comme pour m'attraper.

- Réponds ! Pourquoi tu réfléchissais à nous ?

- Parce que… Parce que je t'aime, Harry.

Mon sourire fait trois fois le tour de mon visage et je recule encore. Bien sûr, je tombe à l'eau. Elle n'est pas aussi froide que je le pensais et mes yeux s'habituent rapidement à l'obscurité. Je vois d'ici Draco accroupi et penché sur le lac. Il me cherche mais ne me vois pas. Je remonte rapidement juste devant lui et à peine sorti à la surface, je l'attrape par la nuque et le fait tomber.

J'éclate de rire en regardant sa tête un peu énervé. Il me foudroie de son regard glacial mais totalement adouci ! Je nage vers lui et il m'attrape par la taille.

- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit au moins ?

Je hoche la tête et m'approche de son visage mouillé.

- Moi aussi je vous aime Mr Malfoy ! Murmure-je.

Il sourit enfin. Il est vraiment magnifique son sourire ! J'attrape ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec ferveur. Une de mes mains appuie sur sa nuque alors que l'autre glisse dans le trop plein de vêtements. Malheureusement je ne fais que m'empêtrer plus dans sa cape.

Draco éclate de rire dans ma bouche. Il recule légèrement et je vois son regard pétillant de malice. Il me pose quelques baisers papillons sur mes lèvres et sur ma joue.

Après quelques petits essais de noyade et jeux dans l'eau, on sort. On est trempe sur la rive, le rouge aux joues et l'air heureux. Un silence calme s'installe alors que je me trouve entre ses jambes ma tête sur son torse. C'est ça d'être le plus petit !

J'ouvre enfin la bouche… non ! Pour ne rien mettre dedans ! Tsss… esprit pervers ! Comment ça il n'y a que moi qui est pensé à ça ! Même pas vrai !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire… qu'on peut se considérer comme…

- Ensemble ?

- Oui…

Il ne me répond pas de suite… J'en ai des frissons. Et si il refusait ? Et s'il me demandait de le continuer à le cacher ? Oh non…

- Viens, lève toi…

J'obéis et le regarde avant de baisser les yeux. Il m'attrape par la main et nous fais avancer. Pourquoi il ne veut pas me répondre… Quelques minutes après nous nous retrouvons dans une salle que j'identifie de suite comme étant le dortoir des Serpentards.

- Attends moi ici, murmure-t-il.

- Ok, fais-je la gorge serrée.

Il revient quelques secondes après avec une grande serviette et… une lettre ? J'hausse les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Il soupire et sourit. Il pose la serviette sur mes épaules et celle-ci me recouvre presque entièrement. L'odeur qu'il y en dégage m'enivre. C'est la sienne…

- Suis-moi, me dit-il.

Il me reprend la main et on repart dans les profondeurs de la colo. Il m'amène jusqu'à la poste de la colo. C'est juste un boite jaune ramassé tout les matin et envoyer tout les soirs. Oui il m'arrive parfois écouté notre directeur…

- Harry, cette lettre est pour mon père… J'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui mentir, à lui et à tout le monde aussi.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je veux vivre avec toi, Harry…

En disant ça il passa la lettre dans la fente.

- Dra…

Je n'en reviens pas ! Je le regarde longuement alors qu'il attend un geste de ma part.

- Tu… t-tu… euuh…

Les mots me manquant, je m'approche au maximum de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. C'est atrocement romantique vous vous dites, pas vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon parfois…

- Tu me fais l'amour maintenant ?

- Harry !

J'éclate de rire.

- Tu ne devrais pas retourner dans ton dortoir ?

- Et toi à l'infirmerie ?

- Ce n'est pas faux…

Pourtant aucun de nous deux ne bougent…

- Harry… ?

- huum ?

- Ça te dirais… de… de

- Coucher avec toi ? Je veux bien !

- Tsss, non de dormir avec moi ce soir…

Je me mords la lèvre. Oh oui oh oui ! Mais je suis sure que je ne tiendrais pas en place ! Comme Lucky Luke, je bande plus vite que mon ombre ! (Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? On s'en fout !) Surtout avec ce magnifique spécimen dans mon lit ! Ce sera la fosse au requin, l'île de la tentation, la ceinture de chasteté, l'île des milles désirs, le …

- Tu ne veux pas ? Me vient la voix déçue de mon nouveau petit ami.

- Si ! Si ! Désolé…

Je ris doucement.

- Je crois que je m'endors, on devrait y aller.

- Oui…

Nous faisons demi-tour et soudain je m'arrête, l'arrêtant par conséquent.

- Et on dort où ? Dans ton lit, le mien ou celui de l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne sais pas, choisis !

- Dehors !

- Harry…

- Si, si, viens !

- Mais…

- Allez, s'il te plait.

Je lui fais les yeux doux et il ne résiste pas longtemps. Et tout en l'entraînant en dehors du bâtiment, je fais tout pour calmer mes ardeurs plus que déplacées dans ce moment je pense… Lui ne veut pas plus pour ne pas aller trop vite avec moi que parce que qu'il n'en a pas envie…

Enfin la nuit et le vent chaud qui souffle légèrement m'aideront plus que le confinement d'une chambre ou la douceur d'un lit… surtout lorsque un jeune homme blond et d'une magnifique beauté le partage avec moi !

On entre dans la forêt interdite que j'ai visité dans la première semaine ici et je repère le gros arbre qui m'avait ébloui la première fois.

C'est un arbre gigantesque dont la douceur de la mousse à ses pieds me donne des frissons.

- Voilà on y est !

- Dis moi Harry… Comme son nom l'indique, la forêt n'est-elle pas interdite ?

- Oh tu sais… moi et ce qui est interdit…

- Oui je ne le sais que trop bien ! Ironise-t-il.

- La ferme Draco et couche-toi !

Son regard se plisse alors qu'il me lâche la main… Dans cette situation, on a le droit au « oups » ? Je me sens soudainement tombé en arrière puis rattrapé avant de toucher le sol.

- Eh !

- La ferme Harry et couche-toi !

Je ris alors qu'il me dépose doucement sur le sol… Oooh comme c'est plus que romantique, vous vous dites maintenant ! Mouais, on va dire que c'est pas mal !

Le mieux c'est quand il s'allonge sur moi et prend mes lèvres d'un baiser torride. Oh ! Coucher petit, coucher ! On se calme ! Le voilà qu'il s'amuse avec mon piercing et ça commence légèrement à m'exciter ! J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et glisse une de mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

Il l'attrape brusquement et la retire. Son regard perce le mien alors qu'il sourit sur mes lèvres. Il hoche négativement la tête. Je comprends… Enfaîte cet enfoiré de beau gosse me teste ! C'est fou mais j'ai vraiment envie de lui.

Je nous retourne et prends le dessus sur lui… pour poser ma tête sur son torse. Pas ce soir, je m'en fais une raison… Et ça a l'air de lui plaire !

- Bonne nuit, beau blond !

- Bonne nuit, bel ange…

Trop fatigué je ne relève pas…

Trois heures cinquante-neuf, je ferme les yeux et sens un baiser sur mon front avant de m'endormir…


	8. Chapter 7: Impossible mais vrai

**Chapitre 7 :** Impossible mais vrai !

- Alors tu vois, je lui fait : « Non mais ça va pas cocotte, tu m'as pris pour ton amie ou quoi ? » L'autre, elle me saute pas carrément dessus ! Une vraie hystérique, c'te folle !

Et blablabla, et blablabla… J'ai hâte qu'elle termine de papoter parce que là, j'en peux plus ! Hermione, elle, boit littéralement ses paroles, son expression oscillant entre la colère et la réjouissance de revoir Pansy.

- Elle voulait mon autographe, y avait pas besoin de me parler comme ça ni d'arracher mes vêtements ! Y a vraiment des fous sur Terre !

- T'emballe pas trop, chérie, grogne Ron de sa voix calme et traînante qu'il arbore depuis mon rétablissement. Nous on t'a bien enlevé !

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a ce gars… Depuis trois jours, il ne fait que bouder ! Il boude parce que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie sans autorisation, il boude parce que ses chaussures étaient attachées, il boude parce que son pantalon est trop haut !

Il boude parce que Pansy ne fait que parler… bon ça je suis d'accord avec lui !

La salle de commune des Gryffondors est vide, il n'y a que nous, il fait une belle après-midi dehors, un professeur s'est cassé la gueule ce matin dans les escaliers devant nous et il continue de bouder ! J'ai le droit de péter mon câble ?

Soudain on toque à la porte puis elle s'ouvre. Mon blond passe la tête à travers l'ouverture et sourit.

- On peut déranger ?

- Non, grogne l'ours.

- Oui ! Fais-je avec les deux femelles.

Il rentre avec Blaise et j'observe mon roux qui se renfrogne encore plus en s'enfouissant dans son col… Pitié rendez-moi mon best ! Son air dégagé et pas le moins du monde coincé !

Draco contourne le canapé sur lequel je suis assis et me prends la main avant de s'asseoir. Cela surprend bien sur les quatre autres pas au courant pour notre nuit d'hier.

- Ah ben voila, fait Blaise en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Ron (alors que d'autre était libre, petite précision), je sais où notre Prince est parti cette nuit !

- Ah bon ! M'exclame-je en me tournant vers le blond. Tu es parti quelque part ?

Il sourit en secouant la tête…

- Incorruptible !

Je me penche à son oreille…

- C'est une proposition ?

- Imbécile !

J'éclate de rire. Un rire qui fut doublé par celui de Pansy. Hermione penché sur elle lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Au faite tous les cinq, je vous attends ce soir à mon concert !

- On n'y manquera pas !

- Bien ! Je vais y aller !

- Déjà, fait ma brunette, déçue.

- Bah il est trois heures… ça me reste une heure de route et quatre heure pour me préparer.

- Ok, ok…

La bien foutue embrassa l'autre bien foutue sur la joue, un baiser plutôt bien appuyé d'ailleurs et nous quitta. Tout comme Ron ! Celui-ci partit en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches et les épaules relevées. Il maugréait dans sa barbe.

- Je vais prendre une douche, sont les seuls mots que je pus retenir.

Je vis Blaise plissé les yeux avant qu'il ne le suive ! Hermione me fit un clin d'œil discret et Draco rit dans mon cou… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le seul à ne pas comprendre ! Ma brune ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir et se lève.

- Eh regarde !

Elle retira sa ceinture violette fluo et baissa légèrement sa jupe noire. Sur sa hanche il y avait le tatouage d'un dauphin entouré d'un cœur. C'était vraiment beau.

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie, je n'ai plus pensé à te le montrer, mais je me le suis enfin fait !

- Mais pourquoi un dauphin ?

- C'est l'animal préféré de Pansy !

- Ha !

Je ris. Mon blond par contre est consterné.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Bah j'en avais envie !

- Je ne vois pas où est le plaisir de porter toute sa vie durant un dessin sur sa peau.

- J'en ai un moi !

Draco se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouep ! Tu veux voir ? D'habitude je ne le montre à personne, mais toi… ça me va.

Il hoche la tête silencieusement. Je me lève et retire mon tee-shirt rouge. Son expression change de tout au tout. Il semble hypnotisé par le dessin et se lève pour voir de plus près.

- Niark ! Rit Hermione. Ça fait toujours ça lorsqu'on le voit pour la première fois.

- M-mais c'est quoi ?

- Un phénix ! Ça tue hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné puis j'ai demandé à ce qu'on le recopie sur moi…

- Huum…

Hermione rit de plus belle face à sa tête et je souris. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il ne l'accepterait pas mais il semble le prendre plutôt bien ! Je remets mon tee-shirt en place juste au moment où Blaise sort du dortoir un air totalement satisfait sur le visage…

Pauvre Ron…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Si on regarde tout le monde les gens sont presque à moitié à poil ! Mais il fait tellement chaud en cette nuit de canicule que personne ne leur en voudra. Et puis avec la magnifique jeune femme qui arrivé sur la scène, plus personne n'avait l'idée de regarder comment été habillés les spectateurs.

Pourquoi ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de faire le concert en plein air ! Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de monde, Ron déteste la foule trop dense. Alors je ne vous raconte pas ! Il boude, il boude, il boude !

Boudeur professionnel ! J'ai bien essayé de lui faire sortir les vers du nez, mais il a complètement refusé de coopérer ! Pfff… Est-ce Blaise qui l'emmerde ? Si ce n'est que ça, je lui fais la tête au carrée moi, à ce type !

Hermione, un peu plus devant, s'éclate comme une dingue sur le tempo qu'elle adore. Ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on a vu en vrai Pansy… On l'avait croisé par hasard alors qu'on était à pied et qu'elle était dans un embouteillage en voiture. Ce n'était pas tellement un enlèvement mais… euh… si, si !

On l'a enlevé ! Juste au moment où elle est sortie pour voir ce qu'il se passait, on l'a prise au nez de ses gardes du corps et emmené au petit café dans face.

Et pendant qu'on se tordait de rire à regarder les gardes la chercher, nous avons discuté tous les quatre. Puis elle est repartie avec un grand à bientôt. Je vous le dis ! L'idée venait de Hermione pour une fois ! Celle-ci était une fan de PP'z, le groupe et encore plus fan de la chanteuse !

Au point d'en tomber amoureuse… Pfff Que les gens sont bizarres. Qui a dit toi aussi ? Grrr…

Moi, d'habitude, je ne danse pas… J'ai horreur de danser. Mais un certain blond à la chemise blanche entrouverte et à l'odeur enivrante m'oblige à me trémousser sur son corps ! Si seulement cela pouvait être pour autre chose. Il n'empêche que je m'amuse comme un fou !

Du coin de l'œil je vois Blaise entraîner Ron dans une danse. Le rouquin semble se réveiller et se prend enfin à la fête…

Mon attention fut une nouvelle fois détournée de mon blond lorsque Pansy décida de faire monter une Hermione rayonnante sur scène ! Toute les deux s'éclatèrent et juste avant la fin Pansy embrassa ma brunette devant tout le monde !

Nom de Diouss…

**0o0o0o0o0**

J'ai mal au crâne. J'aurais presque pris la soirée d'hier pour un rêve s'il n'y avait pas ça pour me la rappeler. Je me relève doucement et écarte le bras possessif blanc nacré avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Tout tourne alors que je souris. Finir la soirée dans un bar n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue !

Mais l'important c'est que nous nous sommes bien éclaté ! Draco, en particulier, qui ne faisait que me chauffer. J'ai faillis le retourner plus d'une fois sur la table. C'est le seul qui n'a pas bu, enfin une ou deux bières mais pas au point d'arriver à notre état commun.

Bref nous sommes revenu vers les quatre heure du matin et on a tous rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondors, Pansy et Hermione dans celui des filles, oui, la jeune chanteuse nous a accompagnée… euh… hum… on la peut-être un peu forcée…, nous quatre dans le notre. Oui, oui ! Blaise a dormi avec Ron ! Je me demande bien se qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux ! Ah la, la !

J'allume l'eau et rempli le bassin avant d'y plonger ma tête et de me noyer à moitié. Dés que cela va mieux j'arrête et prends une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux.

- Fais moins de bruit, 'Ry !

Je me tourne vers mon Ron qui avait repris sa nonchalance habituelle, la veille. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu me donnes combien ? Lui demande-je avec un sourire

Sa réponse finit dans la cuvette où il y vomit ses tripes alors que je ris doucement.

- Tu as dû abuser sur la boisson ! Murmure-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il se relève mais flanche. Je le rattrape juste à temps.

- Eh là, eh là !

On s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire et Ron pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- 'Ry…

- Hum ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux…

Je ris.

- C'est tout sauf drôle Harry !

- Ok, ok ! Alors dis moi le nom de la grande gagnante ?

- C'est… c'est p-pas…

- Pas une fille, hein !

J'ai un sourire malicieux alors qu'il hoche la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je changerais de bord !

- Alors qui est-ce ! Dis moi, dis moi !

- C'est toi !

- Quoi, m'exclame-je en m'étranglant a moitié.

Et là il part dans un grand rire hypocrite. Et je comprends qu'il se fout de ma gueule.

- Meuchant ! Murmure-je en resserrant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Il esquisse un sourire rayonnant.

- Blaise… souffle-t-il.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Il secoue négativement la tête.

- En faite… il m'a parlé pendant la semaine de ta convalescence. J'étais à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais… Je lui ai tout de suite dit que je n'étais pas gay.

- Il a du être déçu, non ?

Il hoche la tête négativement de nouveau.

- Il m'a embrassé…

- La vache ! Fis-je en souriant.

- Et le truc, c'est que je ne l'ai pas repoussé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Au début c'est parce que j'étais trop surpris. Et puis après…

- Tu as aimé ?

Cette fois-ci, j'ai droit à un hochement positif. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on s'est embrassé en sixième… Le baiser qui m'a fait comprendre que les hommes n'était pas pour moi ?

- Ouais ! Mais on était jeune et puis… sans expérience !

Je lui lance un clin d'œil.

- Eh bien ça n'avait absolument rien à voir ! C'était à la fois doux et brusque…

- Le baiser d'un homme, rie-je.

- Non… Le baiser de Blaise…

- Ah ! T'es foutu mon gars ! Complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux !

- Tu peux parler.

- C'est vrai !

Il me regarde intensément alors que je lui fais un mini sourire.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, 'Ry… Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser encore à la petite cuillère…

- J'espère en effet… mais… j'y crois… j'y crois vraiment !

Mes yeux partent dans le vide. Je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois ! Draco… c'est le bon ! J'en suis sur ! Plus qu'à convaincre son père…

Un ronflement me ramène à la réalité. Mon petit mais plus grand que moi rouquin s'est endormi dans mes bras. Avec un sourire mesquin je le dépose dans la baignoire et allume l'eau glacée. S'ensuivit d'un cri aigu et d'une conversation très raffinée tel que :

- Harry, sale con, je vais te tuer !

- Oh non, que serais la vie sans moi, hein ?

- Harry, Ron ? Ça va ?

- Non Seamus ! Harry a voulu me noyer ! C'est une tentative d'assassinat !

- Vous étiez où hier ?

- Dans ton cul ! Dis-je en riant.

- Si jamais on te le demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas, rajoute Ron en sortant et en prenant la serviette que je lui tend.

- Allez, s'écria-t-il, dîtes, di…

- La ferme, s'élève alors une voix pâteuse et à moitié endormi. Y a des gens qui dorment ici !

Il y eut un blanc de l'autre coté de la porte et je peux comprendre que Seamus doit regarder mon lit avec surprise. Puis un bruit de rideau ce qui signifie que mon blond s'était levé. J'ai la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard mais par Dean.

- Harry, pourquoi il y a Draco Malfoy a moitié nu dans ton lit ?

- Tu le regardes de trop près, j'te fais bouffer tes couilles !

- Toujours aussi romantique, fit, exaspéré, mon blond.

- Quel heure il est, fais-je en sortant enfin.

- P-plus de mi-midi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ?

- Harry !

- Hum ? Marmonne-je en cherchant mon paquet de clope.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette là !

- Vas t'habiller chéri ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir ainsi !

Ah oui ! Je suis en caleçon ! J'attrape mon pantalon et l'enfile en laissant la braguette et le bouton ouvert. Je trouve enfin mon paquet et fourre une cigarette à ma bouche.

- Je t'avertis petit homme, tu ne m'embrasses pas après l'avoir allumée !

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit. Le petit bout de métal lui plait. Ses yeux reflètent son désir alors que je me rapproche de lui en mettant la cigarette sur mon oreille.

- Hum, euh on se revoit plus tard, Harry !

Les deux sortent avant que ma bouche n'atteigne celle de mon homme. Il m'embrassa doucement en s'amusant avec mon piercing. Un peu essoufflé, je murmure sur ses lèvres :

- Ta réputation est foutue !

- La tienne aussi ! Vu que j'ai dormi dans ton lit !

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

- Pareil…

Il rit. Draco remit sa chemise de la veille et s'éclipse en s'excusant après un autre baiser.

- On se voit tout à l'heure.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et allume ma cigarette. Je suis presque dehors ça devrait aller, non ?

Du coin de l'œil j'observe le lit de Ron où celui-ci s'était recouché, il semble y avoir une grande discussion de chuchotement à l'intérieur ! A moins que ce ne soit de baisers ?

Hihihi ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera leur couple vu que je n'ai pu vraiment parler à Blaise.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Déjà vingt minutes que mon blond m'a quitté et je descends à mon tour. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, je ne l'ai plus dans le cul aussi ! C'est donc frais et dispo que je le retrouve devant la porte principale. Il discute avec un homme de sa taille, de longs cheveux aussi blonds que lui et des yeux bleus. Il porte une chemise bleu ciel et un jean noir. Sans l'air grave qu'il porte je lui donnerais la vingtaine.

- Excusez-moi, fais-je en m'incrustant.

Oui je sais, je n'ai jamais été éduqué ! Pas ma faute ! Je regarde l'homme puis Draco puis l'homme de nouveau. Eux deux me regardent, Draco en se mordant la lèvre, l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il est bien foutu faut l'admettre.

- On dirait des frères, fais-je en me grattant la tête avec une mine boudeuse.

Parce que je comprends que dalle ! Sniff… Les deux hommes semblent surpris et alors que Draco rit discrètement en se cachant sous sa main, l'autre me sourit. Alors je lui tends ma main.

- Harry Potter !

Grand sourire numéro 6 ! Le totalement débile m'avait un jour dit Ron. Le blond aux cheveux longs l'a pris et la serra. Sauf qu'il la garda un moment.

- Lucius Malfoy !

- Aah ! Je le savais vous êtes son…

- Père ! Me coupe-t-il.

Quooooooooooooooi !

- C'est vrai ? Mais vous l'avez eu à quel âge ? Deux ans ?

- Sachez monsieur Potter que j'ai presque trente-huit ans ! Fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Je baisse la tête, confus. Donc si il est là c'est sûrement à cause de la lettre… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du taper l'incruste comme ça. Soudain, je sens le corps de l'autre se pencher vers moi et son souffle m'arrivait aux oreilles.

- Dîtes moi, Mr Potter…

- Harry ! Dis-je sur le même ton bien que ma gorge est sèche.

- Harry donc, est-ce que vous aimez mon fils ?

- Plus que jamais !

Le blond se relève et me sourit. Il lâche enfin ma main. Puis il s'adresse à son fils alors que je recule jusqu'à lui.

- Je ne suis ni déçu, ni dégoûté, mon fils. Si c'est là que tu as trouvé l'amour, je ne vois pas où serait le problème.

- Père…

- Bien que…

Et il me regarda intensément. Ses yeux passant sur mes différents piercings et sur ma boucle d'oreille.

- Tu m'étonnes grandement dans ton choix…

Et pour bien le provoquer, je lui tire la langue. Il a l'air surpris et Draco amusé. Et soudain il plissa les yeux.

- Venez au manoir tout les deux.

- Hein ? M-mais… et la colo ?

Il fait un geste évasif de la main.

- Je m'en porte garant.

- Mais nous…

- Demain matin ! Dix heures ! Une voiture vous prendra.

Draco lui aussi plissa les yeux. Il cherche sûrement la raison de cette invitation.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine ou deux… Juste le temps d'apprendre un peu plus sur mon gendre.

- Père ! S'exclame Draco avec force.

- Quoi ? Aaah ! Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

- Dis quoi ? Fais-je en les regardant tout les deux à tour de rôle.

Le père sourit et s'inclina brusquement devant moi.

- A demain donc…

Puis il s'en alla.

Je regarde son dos jusqu'à ne plus le voir.

- Gendre ? Murmure-je.

Je me tourne vers mon blond qui me fait un petit sourire d'excuse en haussant les épaules.

Gendre…

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire déjà ?


	9. Chapter 8: Le manoir Malfoy

**Chapitre 8 :** Le manoir Malfoy.

- Ne sois pas aussi surexcité, me gronde mon blond.

Assis à mes cotés, il regarde à travers la vitre de la limousine noire. Il semble préoccupé alors que moi je frémis d'impatience. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je monte dans une telle voiture et je me mets donc à toucher à tout les petits boutons que je vois comme un véritable gamin.

- Harry, ça suffit… murmure Draco.

Je ne l'écoute pas et contourne la petite table qu'il y a devant nous pour me m'asseoir sur la banquette en face. Enfin disons que je m'installe à genoux. Je frappe sur la petite vitre noire et, soudain, elle s'abaisse me laissant voir le conducteur et la route. Là dedans il y a beaucoup plus de boutons, la chance !

- Oui, monsieur ? Me vient alors la voix du majordome qui me regarde par le rétro.

- C'est quel bouton pour fermer cette fenêtre ?

- Eh bien, celui-là monsieur.

Il me montre et plisse les yeux.

- Très bien… appuyé !

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et finit par obéir. La fenêtre se ferme et j'y retoque dessus.

- Autre chose monsieur ? Me redemande l'homme en costard cravate.

- Huum… oui ! J'aimerais que vous fermiez la fenêtre !

- Mais aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte monsieur.

- Et celle là alors ?

Je lui montre le recoin juste en dessous de mon visage. Cette fois il est sidéré et ne comprends plus rien. Son visage me fait éclater de rire.

- Bien monsieur. Fait-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

Après que la fenêtre se soit refermée, je m'apprête à recommencer lorsque une main attrape la mienne et me tire en arrière. Je me retrouve de l'autre coté de la table entre les jambes d'un Draco ennuyé, les mains sur ses cuisses, en dessous des siennes.

J'éclate de rire encore et tourne la tête. Mes lèvres arrivent tout prés des siennes alors que son regard fouille le mien en profondeur. Il relâche une de mes mains et relève un peu plus mon menton.

- J'ai dit : « ça suffit ». Murmure-t-il.

Puis il m'embrasse doucement en appuyant de plus en plus. Je me dégage et me retourne totalement. Je prends de la hauteur sur lui en posant mes genoux sur la banquette entre ses jambes. Nos langues se mêlent au baiser alors que Draco attrape ma main taquine qui se glissait doucement, doucement sous pantalon.

Je souris contre ses lèvres. Il a de plus en plus de mal à me résister ! Sa main qui tient mon poignet tremble alors que j'ai déjà retirer son bouton et descendu sa braguette. Je caresse d'un doigt sa verge sur son boxer et la sens se durcir.

- Harry, grogna le blond…

Je reprends sa bouche pour le faire taire. La veille je n'avais pas réussi à l'avoir mais cette fois-ci oui ! Il se laisse faire et me mordille la lèvre inférieure alors que je sors l'objet de mes attentions quand son boxer devint trop étroit pour lui. Il me regarde longuement me défiant de faire quoique se soit. Je soupire…

Oui je l'aurais… ce soir ! Je descends et pose un genou à terre. Je prends en bouche sa verge et commence mes vas et viens dessus. D'abord lentement puis en suivant les grognement d'excitation et d'impatience de mon homme.

- Ha… rry, halète-t-il. Arrête de… huum… jouer…

- C'est toi qui aimes jouer pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là.

Je reprends mes mouvements léchant avec sadisme son gland et il finit par venir sur mon visage. Je passe une langue sur mes lèvres et il me regarde faire avec un désir intense. Puis il semble comme se réveiller et remarquer que c'est lui qui m'a mit dans cet état.

- Merde…

Il attrape un mouchoir d'on ne sait où et m'essuie avec tendresse. Je lui tire la langue lorsqu'il a fini et il l'a prend avidement tout en me relevant pour me rasseoir mais sur ses genoux cette fois-ci, sa braguette et objet de tous mes amusement remit à sa place. Je pose ensuite ma tête sur son épaule et sens ma propre excitation se calmer.

Tant mieux car la petite fenêtre noire s'abaisse et le regard du majordome se posa sur nous, légèrement surpris de notre position.

- Nous sommes arrivés messieurs.

- Bien Eric, fait mon blond sans même ouvrir ses yeux.

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter et la porte de mon côté s'ouvrir. Je me dégage et sors en m'étirant. Et là je reste scotché !

Sur le carreau. Abasourdis. La bouche grande ouverte. Manque plus que la bave. Mais qui peut vivre dans un endroit aussi grand ?

La Reine d'Angleterre ? Le Prince Charles ?

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

Je regarde mon blond qui me sourit et montre la porte de sa main.

- Bienvenu chez moi… Si tu veux bien prendre la peine…

Bon sang j'avais complètement oublié que Draco était un fils de bourge… Son père a de l'argent et n'hésite pas à en faire usage.

Comme je ne bouge pas, mon blond me prend par la taille pour me faire avancer, se fichant bien des regards plus que surpris de ses jardiniers et autres servants et servantes.

Nos deux chatons sautent de la voiture où ils s'étaient endormis. Le mien se dépêche de me rattraper pour sauter d'un mouvement souple sur moi. Je le rattrape sans vraiment le voir tant je suis passionné par le bâtiment.

- J'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi tu es riche alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevé… murmure-je.

Et là je ris.

- En faîte je n'ai jamais été éduqué ! Mon parrain me laissait absolument tout faire et répondait à tous mes caprices. Mais on a jamais… acheté une si grande maison… ou de servant… de limousine… de chauffeur… on vit une petite vie pépère dans un appartement tout ce qui a de plus banal.

Je lève une fois de plus sur la maison… que dis-je… le château ! Il y a beaucoup de fenêtres. Je ris encore.

- Je plaints les femmes de ménage ! N'empêche, murmure-je. C'est magnifique…

Draco souris tout en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Il est vrai que mon père a toujours été un peu excentrique sur les bords.

- Mais que serait la vie sans quelques petites excentricités ?

Je lève la tête vers la voix qui venait de retentir au dessus de nous. Je souris à la vue de M. Malfoy qui descend les escaliers, son visage blanc comme la craie comme s'il était malade. Il avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en une longue natte qui lui retombé sur les fesses tout en laissant ses mèches devant à l'air libre.

- Bonjour, bonjour… et bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy !

- Vous avez une magnifique… euuh… manoir.

M. Malfoy serra ma main en souriant et se contenta d'un hochement de tête envers son fils. Hochement rendu avec un léger :

- Père…

Je me demande s'ils sont toujours comme ça ou si son père aurait quand même du mal à s'avouer le fait que son fils soit gay…

- Père, peut-on te demander les véritables raisons de notre venu ici ?

- Faîtes, faîtes !

Mais juste quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, le père le coupa en me regardant et en me lançant un clin d'œil :

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr que je vous réponde !

Et il fit demi tour en souriant toujours. Je ris aussi alors que Draco fit la moue… Pauvre de lui…

- Allons ! Suivez le guide. Harry j'ai fait préparé une chambre pour toi.

- Elle ne me servira pas vraiment à grand-chose monsieur.

- J'étais persuadé que tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça. Me fit-il avec un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Draco lui plissa les yeux un peu plus. Ai-je raison de penser que son père ne devait pas se conduire de la sorte habituellement ? Peut-être…

Après avoir montés les escaliers, l'homme du manoir nous emmène dans une tout aussi grande pièce que le hall : le salon. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de meuble ! La pièce était vide sauf un trois longs canapés et une table en verre au milieu, quelques tableau sur les murs…

Vu la tronche de mon homme, quelque chose clochait !

- Père ! M-mais…

Lucius Malfoy secoua la main.

- Trop de meubles pour rien ! Je les ai vendu !

Je ris ce qui fit sourire le blond. Il semble m'apprécier… Tant mieux ! Je m'approche d'un tableau tout en triturant ma boucle d'oreille. Il représente un couple que j'identifie de suite comme étant M et Mme Malfoy. L'homme blond est plus jeune mais ne change pas…

Nom de Dieu ! En vingt ans, il n'a pas pris une ride ! Quel crème de soin utilise-t-il ? La femme à coté était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle possède les mêmes cheveux que son mari mais avec un visage beaucoup plus fin et de grands yeux marrons.

D'où Draco a-t-il pris ses yeux gris alors ? Celui-ci se trouvait sur le tableau aussi. Dans les bras de la jeune femme, endormi contre son sein.

- Tu es trop mignon bébé, Dray, m'écries-je en le pointant sur la tapisserie.

Je vois que je les arrête en pleine discussion secrète que je n'avais pas remarqué. Draco s'approche et toise son père.

- T'aurais dû vendre ça aussi !

Le père rit légèrement.

- Un Malfoy n'ai jamais mignon, Harry, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Il est incroyablement beau et séduisant mais certainement pas « mignon ».

- Eh bien sachez, Monsieur, rétorque-je en boudant légèrement, que MON Malfoy est incroyablement beau, séduisant ET mignon.

- Ou la brûler… T'aurais dû la brûler…

- Draco, je ne brûlerais jamais un tableau où ta mère est représentée dessus.

Je pose ma main sur la jeune femme.

- Votre femme est belle, vous devez en être fière !

- Etait Harry… était…

Je regarde mon blond qui me fait un petit sourire triste.

- Oh…

Mon blond me prend soudain dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais il semble y avoir un conflit entre le père et le fils puisque je sentis quelques secondes auparavant une main plus grande m'effleurer le cou…

- Allons dans notre chambre, veux-tu, me souffle-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, un peu perturbé… Que me voulait l'autre blond ?

Que se passait-il dans ce… Manoir Malfoy ?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Je me suis réveillé dans ce grand lit. Tellement grand que tu t'y perds ! Et puis ça donnes envie de chialer aussi ! Mais ça va. Les bras plus que confortables de mon blond m'étreignent avec force et un peu de possessivité. A-t-il eut peur que je m'échappe cette nuit ? Mystère et boule de gomme !

Je me lève doucement, parcours les deux kilomètres de distance avec le sol, sans blague ! Enfile mes chaussons et me faufile sans bruit jusqu'au bureau.

Disposé un peu partout, il y a des tonnes de bouquins dessus. Notre cher Draco ici présent est donc un fanatique de la lecture ! Moi qui n'arrive pas à lire plus de deux pages… C'est affreux.

J'en prends un dans ma main. Vieux, les pages jaunes comme autrefois… Rien que lire le titre, ça m'ennuie déjà. « Les roses rouges d'un hiver »

- C'est un roman policier…

Je sursaute et le livre m'échappe. Mais heureusement il fut rapidement rattrapé par l'homme qui m'avait surpris de son chuchotement. Et qui ai-je en face de moi : Lucius Malfoy !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? M'exclame-je sur le même ton.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Potter…

- Harry ! Euh…

Je rougis.

- Bonjour !

Mais il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question ! En plus, je suis en calcif quoi ! Imagine je serais tout nu ! La cata ! Pas sûr que Draco m'aurait pardonné !

- Je suis venu vous réveiller tout les deux mais vous l'êtes déjà à ce que je puis voir !

A ce que je puis voir, nian, nian, nian ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on utilise plus ce langage ? Trois cent, quatre cent ans ? Comme on dit tel fils tel père ! Ou le contraire… 

- Je… je réveille Draco si vous le voulez !

- Oui, je vous attends dans la salle à manger. Pressez vous et surtout…

Il me regarda avec un regard que je n'aime mais alors pas du tout venant de sa part !

- Habillez vous !

Je fis la moue et hoche la tête. J'attendis qu'il parte pour lui tourner le dos. Manquerais plus qu'il voit mon tatouage ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends à ce, on dirais pas mais quand même, vieux ?

Me revoilà à me prendre pour George de la jungle jusqu'à retrouver mon petit ami… Tiens c'est drôle mais j'adore cet expression… Mon petit ami ! C'est mignon !

Mais ça se passe de commentaire alors chut !

Je glisse une langue taquine sur son oreille avant de la lui mordiller joyeusement. Ses cheveux blonds pas coiffer lui glisser sur les yeux, c'était magnifique. J'adore son expression angélique lors de ses réveils…

Je l'embrasse lentement sur la joue, puis sur la mâchoire et enfin sur la bouche… Je pose des petits baisés papillons jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par m'attraper doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je le vois ouvrir les yeux avant de me faire rouler pour se retrouver au dessus de moi…

- J'adore mon nouveau réveil ! Me dit-il en souriant contre ma bouche.

Je délaisse sa nuque pour prendre ses mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux.

- J'adore ta nouvelle coupe…

- Tsss !

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever.

- Ton père est passé. Il voudrait que nous nous dépêchions de descendre !

Il se fige en pleine étirement me laissant une vue plus que délicieuse sur son corps.

- Mon père ? Ici ?

- Euh… ouais !

Soudain il regarde la porte de la chambre en plissant des yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il secoue sa crinière d'or.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien.

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

- Allons nous doucher et ne faisons pas attendre Monsieur Malfoy !

- Nous doucher ? Tu veux dire ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

J'ai un petit sourire.

- T'es sure de pouvoir te contrôler face à moi ?

- Nous verrons bien ! Me dit-il en un haussement d'épaule innocent.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me fait le suivre jusqu'à sa salle de bain privé.

…

Qui ressemble un peu à une piscine intérieure, je dois l'avouer !

Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse doucement. Je crois que jamais plus je ne me lasserais de ses baisers… Ils valent toutes les baiseries du monde ! Mon blond allume l'eau chaude et une fumée dense commence à s'élever en embuant les miroirs… De la mousse augmente dans l'eau aussi.

- On a vraiment besoin d'une douche chaude avec la chaleur qu'il fait au dehors !

- Rien de mieux qu'une douche brûlante pour être au top de sa forme toute la journée !

- Si tu le dis… fais-je en me déshabillant.

J'aperçois son regard plus qu'appréciatif… celui-là me plait comparé à celui de son père ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule… Je lui tire la langue avec un clin d'œil et entre dans la baignoire… C'est vrai que ça fait du bien ! Alors que l'eau monte doucement Draco me rejoint et s'assoit entre mes cuisses.

Dans ses cas-là, il faut penser à autre chose !

- Mon père prépare quelque chose…

Magnifique détournement, merci !

- Je me demande quoi, mais j'ai peur que tu sois en être la cible.

- Ton père est pédophile ! M'exclame-je.

-Abruti !

Il se retourne légèrement et je peux voir son sourire amusé.

- Bien sûr que non !

Il me jette de la mousse dans les cheveux et je ris. Puis soudain il redevint sérieux et un peu inquiet en même temps.

- Mais fait attention quand même…

J'hoche la tête. Il se mord la lèvre avant de m'embrasser.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Incroyable mais vrai il a réussi à rester stoïque face à mes avances. Même si, je l'ai bien vu, ce ne fut de tout repos pour lui !

Une fois habillé, j'attrape mes clopes.

- Harry, quand arrêteras-tu de fumer ?

- Quand les poules auront des dents !

J'allumes ma cigarette et tire une taffe…

- Je sais que c'est mauvais de fumer mais… J'ai pas vraiment d'explication, c'est juste que je peux pas m'arrêter, c'est tout…

Mon blond plisse les yeux et se dirige vers son bureau d'où il sort un objet d'un des tiroirs. Il revient vers moi et m'ôte la cigarette de la bouche. Il me pique par la même occasion mon paquet. Avant même que je ne proteste il me fourre autre chose dans la main et jette le reste à la poubelle d'un lancé bien placé. C'est un paquet de chewing-gum… à la pomme ! Quelle attention…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Il hoche la tête négativement tout en souriant. Il en ouvre un et me le met dans ma bouche suivit d'un baiser.

- Allez, descendons mon chéri !

Je vais le tuer !

Il m'emmène tout de même dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à la salle à manger déjà visitée la veille. Elle était spacieuse mais comme les autres pièces, bizarrement vide. Il n'y avait qu'une table longue de trois ou quatre mètres et douze chaises le tout en bois d'acajou marron clair.

L'une de ses chaises, celle en face de la porte, était déjà occupé par Lucius Malfoy. Le petit déjeuné était servi et beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût trônent sur la table.

A notre vue, Malfoy père se presse de se lever et de se pencher devant nous.

- Bien le bonjour, mes enfants !

Je souris. Je le préfère nettement mieux comme ça, le vieux ! Il fait moins peur…

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place ! Harry… ici, s'il te plait.

Il me montre une chaise à sa droite et je « prends place ». Draco, lui, s'assoit en face de moi, à la gauche de son père… Super je vais pouvoir lui faire du pied ! Lucius se penche soudainement vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu sens la cigarette… ou peut-être est-ce mon imagination…

- Non c'est vrai mais…

Je sors mon chewing-gum de ma bouche. Je sais, ce n'est pas très élégant mais que voulez vous !

- J'essai d'arrêter !

Je place le chewing-gum mâché dans son papier que je glisse dans la poubelle de table.

- Depuis quand, me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Ce matin ! M'exclame-je en jetant un regard noir à mon blond.

- Cela sûrement mieux pour toi, je pense, Harry… tu dois savoir que fumer tue…

- Ouais…

Soudain, trois hommes se placent à notre droite et commence à nous servir. Je regarde le domestique à mes cotés avec ahurissement. Il est malade ce type où quoi ? Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, les trois repartent, droit comme si ils étaient pendu à un balai. Draco m'envoie un rictus vu qu'il avait perçu mon désarroi.

- Mangez, mon gendre, sourit le blond… avant de faire une grimace à demi étouffée.

Je remarque enfin mon assiette à présent remplie et m'interloque :

- Je vais pas manger tous ça !

- Est-ce trop ?

- Dix fois au moins !

- Harry… soupire mon blond. Fais un effort.

Je regarde la grosse coupole de fruit que j'avais remarqué en entrant. Elle trône là, en princesse… D'un vert pure et soyeux. Ça donne envie ! Je me lève et l'attrape avec gourmandise, les étoiles dans les yeux. Et alors que je croque dedans Draco me jette un regard noir.

- Mange autre chose que des pommes.

- Oui, papa !

Draco rit. Et comme j'étais un enfant bien éduqué (faut pas rêver !) je mange le quart de mon assiette… N'empêche cette nourriture était meilleure que celle de la cantine de la colo et j'en fus vite repus.

Et dire que ce n'est que le petit déjeuné ! Qu'aurais-je à midi ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer !

- Excusez moi, messieurs, dis-je en me levant à la fin du repas. J'ai oublié une chose là-haut, j'en ai pour une minute…

Je sors de la pièce et retrouve assez vite, merci à ma mémoire, notre chambre. De mon sac je sors un autre paquet de clopes… J'en ai vraiment envie là… Il m'est arrivé une fois de vouloir arrêter. Je n'ai jamais tenu une journée…

Mais soudain mes yeux rencontrent le paquet de chewing-gum laissé sur le bureau. Je le prends dans ma main et me mord la lèvre… Il l'a joue un peu égoïste mais semble vraiment préoccupé par ma santé… Je parle de Draco, bien sur, pas du paquet ! Je ne suis pas encore devenu fou… Ou peut-être bien que si…

Je soupire bruyamment. Il me tuera un jour à ainsi me manipuler si facilement… Je sors le troisième paquet et vise la poubelle. Panier !

- Adieu, vous allez me manquer, rie-je.

Je sors un chewing-gum et le porte à ma bouche. Je fais sauter le paquet dans mes mains avant de le mettre dans ma poche tout en me retournant vers la porte. Je fais deux pas avant de me stopper net. Draco est là, devant moi, les bras croisés et adossé à l'encadrement de la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte.

Son sourire sur son visage prouve qu'il est plus que satisfait ! Et je sais bien pourquoi… Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et passe devant lui sans un mot avec un regard plein de défi, un sourire malicieux et une bulle verte qui s'explose en un claquement fort.

Il me prend par la taille avant que je n'aille plus loin et me suivit.

Je crois que je vais m'y faire à ses chewing-gums, surtout s'ils ont l'odeur de Draco…


	10. Chapter 9: Il doit s'appeler Draco Malfo

**Chapitre 9 :** Il doit s'appeler Draco Malfoy…

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Ça veut dire quoi déjà gendre ?

Il se crispe bizarrement.

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi et Draco et moi avons décidés de nous installer prés de la magnifique mare aux poissons de toutes les couleurs, juste en dessous de l'arbre… Nos chatons s'éclatent ensemble juste à coté de nous. J'écoute l'eau qui coule, c'est très relaxant, et Draco, assis derrière moi, s'amusait jusqu'il y a peu, avec les lanières de mon pantalon.

Mais il s'est arrêté à ma question. Je me retourne et vois qu'il a l'air troublé et fuyant. Il se mord la lèvre et ne me regarda pas vraiment lorsqu'il me répond :

- Je… ne sais plus…

- Tu mens !

- Ecoutes, laisses tomber ! Ce sont des paroles en l'air prononcés à la va-vite par mon père !

- Il semblait sérieux pourtant ! Pourquoi serais-je son… gendre ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu mens encore…

- Harry…

- Tant pis, il y a tellement de livres ici que je pense ne pas avoir de mal à trouver un dico…

- Non !

Je le regarde, surpris et amusé en même temps… Soudain il me regarde enfin dans les yeux et me dit avec une sincérité qui me touche beaucoup…

- Je te le dirais c'est promis mais pas maintenant… Laisses-moi juste du temps…

- Combien ?

Il rougit…

- Un mois ?

- Ça va pas non ! Je ne tiendrais pas autant !

- Mais… Ton anniversaire est le trente et un Juillet, non ?

- Euh, oui…

- Eh bien je pensais te faire la surprise à ce moment là ! S'il te plait, tiens pour moi !

Je fais la moue.

- Ok, ok… Seulement si personne ne me le rappelle…

- Alors oublie dés à présent…

- Hum…

Bizarrement, il semble soulagé. Tsss, si j'étais un peu plus intelligent ou si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'écouté en cours, je saurais déjà ce que cela voulait dire !

- Messieurs ?

Je sursaute. Un domestique se tient devant nous sorti d'on ne sait où.

- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que se soit, je me rends au manoir chercher une pelle de jardinage…

J'ai envie de lui éclater de rire au nez. Je suis tombé dans le manoir le plus retardataire qu'il existe au monde ! C'est à mourir de rire.

- Non, merci Michel… Tu veux quelque chose, Harry ?

- Ouais ! Une pomme, s'il te plait ! Verte, de préférence, et méga super juteuse et sucrée !

Alors qu'il s'incline et se barre, Draco m'envoie un claque sous la tête.

- Cesse de rire !

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et éclate de rire. Il l'avait compris avant même que cela arrive, faut le faire !

- I… i-il repart… avec… s-son balai dans le cul et… c-c'est tordant !

Le blond me fait un petit sourire…

- Mon père a toujours était un peu excentrique, me rappelle-t-il.

Soudain il écarquille les yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

- Je vais t'appeler Blanche-neige !

Je m'arrête de rire et lui tire la langue.

- Malheureusement ça ne colle pas ! La pomme est rouge pas verte !

Juste à ce moment, le domestique revient et me tends la pomme.

- Merci ! M'exclame-je avec un grand sourire.

Brusquement, Michel rougit comme un homard. Mon charme naturel ! Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaire à mon blond malheureusement… Celui-ci fusil du regard le brun et le renvoya.

- Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de ne jouer avec personne d'autre que moi… ?

- Mais voyons, je ne joue avec personne ! Fais-je en souriant.

Je me relève, à genoux au dessus de lui et croque un morceau de pomme. Il me regarde intensément alors que toute sa colère retombe d'un coup puis m'embrasse doucement en prenant part à mon… mastiquement. Du jus glisse le long de sa joue et je m'empresse de le laper d'un coup de langue.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, mon ange. Jamais il ne viendrait à l'idée de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu m'es devenu trop précieux…

Il hoche la tête lentement et semble quelque peu quand même méfiant… c'est vrai j'étais… avant… un coureur de jupon… euh sans jupon, merci… Lui quoiqu'il dise, pas vraiment… ou du moins, bien moins que moi ! Je comprends qu'il puisse être jaloux mais… je pense que… j'ai changé… C'est fou mais moi-même je m'en étonne… en l'espace de quelques semaines à ses cotés, je comprends que plus aucun autre homme ne me suffirait.

Je me penche à son oreille et l'embrasse doucement avant de murmurer :

- Aucun sexe torride avec un autre homme ne vaut un seul de tes baisers, plus question de me passer de toi !

Cette fois-ci ça à l'air de lui plaire. Tout en m'embrassant longuement, il me fait basculer sur le coté me renversant dans l'herbe. J'éclate de rire.

- Pressé ?

- Eh bien je pense que je n'ai maintenant plus aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps…

- Même pas pour aller dans notre chambre ?

- Je sais pas ça… fait-il en triturant mon piercing au nombril, sous mon vêtement. J'ai plus vraiment envie de patienter…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Eh bien, plein de chose en faite… Hier dans la voiture, tu t'es arrêté malgré le fait que tu étais excité… Ce matin, avec tes cigarettes… Eh là, tu t'es avoué à toi-même que je serais à partir de maintenant le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir… te voir ainsi…

- En faite je sais pas ça, ce Michel en fin de compte est peut-être…

Il soupire.

- Chassé le naturel et il revient au galop !

Je place mes bras autour de ses épaules et rapproche au maximum son visage du mien.

- Je t'aime, murmure-je.

Ça fait du bien ! C'est fou mais cela me rend tellement heureux de le dire comme ça, à voix haute… Mieux que la nicotine !

- Cette fois je te veux !

Soudain il se lève et me soulève si brusquement que je pousse un léger cri avant d'éclater de rire.

- Où nous emmènes-tu ?

- Dans notre chambre voyons ! Parce que là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de toi !

- On irait plus vite si tu me lâchais !

- Oui mais si j'ai une vue quelconque même ne serais-ce que pas du tout intentionnelle sur ton… postérieur… je risque d'avoir une érection dans la seconde !

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse doucement. Je passe une main très envieuse sous son tee-shirt.

- Harry !

Je le fais lâcher prise et retombe directement sur mes pieds alors que nous rentrons dans le manoir. Il me prend par la taille et je souris.

- Je marcherais à l'envers si il le faut !

- Mais…

- Harry, Draco !

On se retourne brusquement vers le père de Draco qui nous regarde d'en haut des escaliers comme la veille.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère…

- Si !

- Non !

Draco me jeta un regard noir et se pressant un peu plus contre moi, me faisant part de son léger dérangement qui se trouvait être tout contre ma jambe, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…

- Qui a-t-il de si urgent père ?

- Oh rien, rien… C'est juste que demain, je donne une petite réception pour mon travail et je me demandais si cela ne vous dérangeriez pas d'y participer. Comme, mon fils, tu seras mon successeur tu pourrais beaucoup apprendre de cette entrevue.

- On verra, fait-il en m'entraînant à sa suite.

- Atten… !

Trop tard Draco m'avait déjà poussé dans le couloir principal.

- On ne doit pas monter les escaliers pour arriver à notre chambre ?

- On prendra l'autre escalier !

- Ce manoir est plus qu'intriguant…

- Hum…

Il nous fait passer dans deux ou trois autres couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Mais voila, il semblerait que nous soyons maudit…

- Excusez-moi jeune gens mais je n'avais pas terminé de vous parler…

Ou tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas terminé de nous parler…

- Père, fait Draco d'un ton pressant, presque suppliant. Vous nous expliquerez plus tard, d'accord ?

- Mais qu'il y a-t-il de si urgent ?

Je pose ma main sur le torse du blond pour le calmer et celui-ci eut un sourire crispé.

- Absolument rien !

- Bien alors joignez vous à moi, le dîner va être servis…

- Euh…

- Nous vous y accompagnons, Mr Malfoy mais juste avant… Draco chéri me montrerais-tu les toilettes s'il te plait ?

Beurk, beurk ! Je me mets à parler comme eux.

- Avec plaisir !

Avant de tourner le coin du couloir, je vis un sourire satisfait et soulagé sur le visage de Malfoy Père. Une fois dans les toilettes je ferme à clefs et allume la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?

- Il semblerait… qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on rentre dans la chambre… pourquoi ?

- Là est toute la question… Je te l'avais dit qu'il préparait quelque chose… maintenant c'est à savoir quoi…

Et soudain il pâlit…

- Oh non… pas ça…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Attends, attends ! Ne bouge pas d'ici ok !

Et il sort en trombe me laissant en plan. Hébété, je regarde longuement la porte avant de le suivre en courant. Malheureusement, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas habituer à la maison et je mets prés de quinze minutes avant de trouver le salon.

Je m'apprête à toquer à la porte lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix. Impossible de me tromper, il s'agissait bien de mon petit ami et de son père.

- Alors la réception de demain c'est pour ça alors…

- Eh bien…

- Père ! Nom de Dieu…

- J'essai juste de te donner un coup de main c'est tout !

- Un coup de main ! Mais, Père, comment tu peux préparer tout ça alors que je ne lui ai encore rien demandé !

- Alors demande lui ce soir !

Il eut un blanc où je peux comprendre que Draco réfléchissait. Je colle un peu plus mon oreille à la porte pour entendre mieux.

- Je vois, tu as fait tout ça pour me forcer la main !

- Non, c'est toi qui as dit que tu lui demanderais !

- Je t'ais dit ça seulement pour que tu puisse me croire quant à la véracité de notre relation… et de mes sentiments envers lui !

- Ah… Mais maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu il faudra bien que tu le fasses avant demain après-midi…

J'entendis un grand soupire ainsi qu'un affalement…

- D'abord, je t'ai dit que je le ferais, certes mais qui dit qu'il accepterait ? C'est peut-être… trop tôt pour lui…

- Te trouverais-tu une excuse ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une excuse, Père ! J'ai besoin de temps ! Je pensais en avoir gagner, du moins, jusqu'au trente et un Juillet… Et maintenant… à cause de toi…

- Voyons, mon fils ! C'est juste un avancement d'un mois qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

- Ecoutes moi bien ! Harry n'est pas un phénomène de foire ! Tu n'as pas à décider quoi que soit à notre place ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Oui, je ne le ferais plus promis !

- Bien…

- Euh… juste… un toute petite chose…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai déjà réservé la salle…

- La salle ? La salle de qu… ?

Il eut un autre blanc et puis un claquement de porte et un :

- Putain ! À moitié étouffé.

- Mais, mon fils ! C'est pour Septembre prochain ça te donnes beaucoup de temps pour le demander en…

Il a couru après son fils et je n'entends plus rien. J'attends un moment encore puis rentre dans la pièce. Je m'assois sur le divan et ramènes mes jambes contre mon torse. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pfff… Je suis toujours le dernier à savoir… ou à comprendre ! Snif.

- Harry !

Je sursaute effroyablement en relevant la tête…

- Oh ! Draco… Dis moi… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Il s'arrête soudain en écarquillant les yeux puis baisse la tête. Il semble désolé.

- Harry, je… tu… tu as entendu ?

- Pas tout… Et ce que j'ai entendu ne m'arrange pas vraiment ! Ou du moins j'ai rien pigé… J'ai horreur de ne rien comprendre…

Draco sourit soudainement, il se rapproche de moi alors que je redescends mes jambes à terre. Il s'agenouille de façon à ce que je me retrouve au dessus de son visage puis me prends la tête avec ses deux mains.

- Harry, je ne veux pas te…

- Dis moi ! S'il te plait…

Il m'embrasse doucement et se relève brusquement.

- Très bien !

Il se mord la lèvre avec force et se retourne.

- Dans la lettre que j'ai envoyé à mon père, je lui ai annoncé que nous sortions ensemble mais aussi… comme j'avais peur qu'il ne…

- Qu'il pense que tu mentes ?

- Oui… Je lui ai dit que je comptais te… demander en mariage…

Hein ! Mais il est fou !

- Me… m-m-me… quoi ?

Il se retourne d'un coup et s'agenouille encore.

- T-tu vois c'est pourquoi… c'est pour ça… que… je me disais que j'attendrais jusqu'à que tu sois près. Mais mon père semble plus que pressé que notre mariage est lieu et il pensait que je te l'avais déjà demandé… Il a déjà prévenu toute ma famille et aussi nos amis pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Je pense qu'il veut a tout prix que ce mariage est lieu mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Il…

Je le regarde s'empêtrer encore plus dans ses propos pour essayer, je pense, de me faire oublier qu'il devait me demander en mariage. Je sais que je suis bête mais pas à ce point !

- Draco…

- Hein ?

- Tu peux me le demander, tu sais…

- Hein ?

J'éclate de rire ! Vous verrez sa tête !

- T'as l'air d'un Chiwawa croisé chauve-souris !

- Harry !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il reprend des couleurs. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Franchement… Me marier avec lui… ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait… Et même au contraire… Et puis il est beau riche et intelligent… que demander de plus ? Vous voyer pas ! Ben moi je vais vous dire ! Il faut qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, qu'il soit blond, qu'il ait dix-huit ans…

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

- Je sais pas… seulement si mon cul te convient !

Il soupire.

- Dis, dis ! Je peux foutre en l'air la réception de demain ?

- Ben en faite, cette réception justement, c'est pour nos fiançailles…

- Ah ok… Ben alors je peux la foutre en l'air ?

Il rit.

- Si tu veux, mon homme !

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir ! Trop tard ! Mais c'est trop mignon… Mon homme… mon petit ami… Je dois le dire… ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ces expressions ! Tellement longtemps que je n'avais osé le dire à quelqu'un, à part Ron mais ce n'était jamais sérieux… Et comme je suis du genre romantique à mes heures perdues… Il m'arrive d'être touché par ses marques d'affections ! Oui, oui ! Moi ! Le bcbg de première classe !

Draco lève soudain un sourcil et eut un demi sourire.

- Si tu compte aller à cette soirée, tu as donc décidé de m'épouser, non ?

Je souris puis fait la moue.

- Je sais pas… tu ne me l'as pas encore demandé…

Il lève les yeux au ciel…

- Dis oui ou non, Harry…

- Hum… de quoi ? Feins-je

Je lui tire la langue.

- Je suis déjà à genoux qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Une demande officiel !

- Alors Harry Potter, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Non, non je déconne ! Bien sur que oui ! J'accepte avec joie !

- Je vais te tuer !

Je tombe brusquement sur lui et l'étale de tout son long.

- Faudrait d'abord que tu puisses bouger.

- Tu as de la chance que mon père ait vendu la petite table !

- Oh non, je ne l'ai pas encore vendu, je l'ai mise dans le garage !

Draco et moi relevons la tête vers la porte que son père venait de traverser. Draco soupire alors que je ris sur son épaule. Le blond a toujours le chic pour arriver au moment où il ne faut pas… Il me tend la main et je la prends en souriant. D'un coup sec, il me remonte et me fait un clin d'œil. Sérieux, il m'intrigue cet homme… Il a vraiment fait tous ça pour forcer la main à Draco où seulement par inadvertance ? Si c'était la première solution en quoi notre mariage lui profiterait-il ?

- Allons manger les enfants !

**0o0o0o0o0**

Des cadeaux ! Des cadeaux partout ! Des roses, des verts, des bleues… Des gros et des petits ! Et nos chats qui miaulaient d'étouffement ! Je sais que se n'est pas possible mais essayez de vous imaginer des chats qui miaulent comme si ils avaient une grosse boule dans la gorge et les yeux exorbités, c'est trop tordant ! Bref, Draco se mit à masser sa tempe et je vis qu'il était plus qu'énerver…

- Impossible de rentrer dans sa chambre tranquillement dans cette maison de fou !

- Manoir, chéri ! Manoir !

- Je vais en faire une descente de lit !

- T'appelles ça un lit, toi ?

- Ta gueule ! Toi tu passes à la caisse !

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il me pousse à l'intérieur de notre chambre et claquent la porte derrière lui…


	11. Chapter 10: Faut vraiment fêter ça?

**Chapitre 10 : **Faut vraiment fêter ça ?

Il effleure ma joue du bout des doigts… J'aime cette sensation… c'est doux. Aussi doux que sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Draco ? Murmure-je alors qu'il enlève mon t-shirt.

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait mettre les chats dehors ?

- Tais-toi, soupire-t-il.

Mais je vois son sourire plus qu'amusé sur son visage blanc… Qu'il est beau mon ange. Surtout dans le noir de la chambre.

- Serait-il déplacé de huumph…

Il me fit rapidement taire d'un baiser avant de plonger sur mon cou et d'en mordiller chaque parcelle.

- J'ai dit tais-toi, murmure-t-il en descendant ses mains jusqu'à mon pantalon où il ôta le bouton.

Il m'embrasse encore tout en me l'enlevant. Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de ses baisers ! Je retire à mon tour ses vêtements et presse mon érection sur son boxer plus qu'encombrant dans cette situation !

Il m'allonge alors sur le lit et se couche sur moi. Lui aussi semble dur et vraiment pressé. Ses gestes sont fébriles et doux à la fois. Il pose des baisers sur mon cou puis sur mon torse et s'amuse avec mes tétons durcis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir surtout que ses mains étaient descendues bien bas… Il prend ma verge entre ses mains qui fut vite rejointes par sa bouche suave. Et je me tords du plaisir intense qui me prit immédiatement.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mon homme avait relevé les fesses pour faire de longs va-et-vient de sa langue sur mon anus. Je gémis encore plus et relève la tête. La vision qu'il donne, totalement différente du Draco respectable, est plus qu'excitante.

Nos regards se croisent au moment où il pénètre un doigt en moi. La douleur n'est absolument pas comparable au délice qu'il me procure. Mais je le veux entièrement ! Et je suis déjà plus qu'à bout de l'attendre…

- Dra… co… Vas-y ! S'il te plait…

- Mais…

- Je t'en supplie…

- Ok…

Il se relève et me pénètre avec douceur. Encore une fois, j'ai une pointe de douleur avant de me laisser engloutir par le plaisir. Il m'embrasse encore et je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Bou… ge…

Mon blond commence à glisser contre mes hanches, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, accentuant sa prise sur mes fesses.

- Han… Plus !

Je me sens vite monter… La chaleur que dégage mon blond, l'odeur de sa sueur, ses légers gémissements rauques me rendent complètement fou. Il me prend plus fort encore, touchant ce point sensible enfoui en moi qui m'arrache des cris de plaisir immense.

Je ne tarde pas à jouir entre nos deux torses collés par la sueur et il en fit de même en moi… Draco tomba tout contre moi en se retirant lentement. Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Rien que de le voir comme ça, les cheveux en pagaille et le regard fluide et souple, j'ai envie de recommencer. Je prends le dessus sur lui et tout en l'embrassant, je m'assois sur ses hanches, ma toute nouvelle érection posée sur sa verge qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Harry, rit-il.

- Il te faudra bien plus pour me satisfaire, chéri !

- C'est un défi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Si tu veux !

Il rit encore et nos corps repartirent dans un délice de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres…

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Pourquoi m'avoir obliger à revêtir ça !

Je regarde d'un air plein de dégoût le costume nœud papillon blanc que je porte. Six heures étaient passés et la nuit de hier m'avait totalement épuisé même si je ne le dirais pour rien au monde à Draco qui est en faite, une incroyable bête de sexe. Je n'ai jamais été aussi satisfait que hier en dix-sept ans de vie.

Bon, nous nous sommes fiancés, il m'a fait l'amour mais là !

- C'est horrible ! Fais-je, rejoignant mes pensées à ma parole.

- Mais non, voyons… ça te va magnifiquement bien ! En plus, avec tes piercings, ça donne quelque chose de trash… J'adore !

Je le regarde dans son costume pareil au mien sauf qu'il portait une cravate blanche. Lui il a vraiment l'air d'un ange ! Je me regarde une fois de plus dans le miroir et fronce les sourcils. Je sais que je suis beau parce que je suis l'homme au plus beau cul de la terre et que n'importe quoi, même un costume de téléteubise, me va ! Mais y a des limites tout de même !

Je lui jettes un regard noir et soudain ai un regard taquin vers mon pantalon.

- Oooh non chéri, pas touche !

- Oh, juste une petite…

- Non !

- Mais… !

Il me fait taire en prenant ma bouche.

- Ok, ok ! N'empêche…

- Fais ce que tu veux des invités, je ne les aime pas plus que mes « amis », à part Blaise, du lycée !

- Comment se fait-il que tu puisses lire si facilement en moi comme ça ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis, bientôt, ton mari. Allez, viens, mon père va faire un crise cardiaque si on le fait patientez plus !

- Ça ne te dirait pas de nous enfuir ? On partirait hyper loin et comme ça on oublie la colo !

Il me prend par la main et me tire jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre. Ce matin nous avons fait le tri entre les cadeaux que nous gardions et ceux que son père pouvait vendre. Et la pièce avait repris son apparence normale ! Mon blond nous ramène dans la salle de réception que nous avions quittée il y a peu pour nous habillé et Malfoy senior se précipita sur moi.

- Harry, Harry ! Voyons tu pourrais pas… enlever… je veux dire, ça te va très bien mais…

- Même pas en rêve, chéri !

Outch ! Draco vient de me détruire la main.

- Désolé, Mr Malfoy ! C'est sorti tout seul !

- Oh ce n'est pas grave mais à l'avenir un Lucius ou Père…

- Père ?

- Oui, si tu le veux !

Je souris.

- Pourquoi pas !

Il sourit à son tour. Soudain la sonnerie du Manoir retendit.

- Allons accueillir nos premiers invités.

Alors que Lucius se dirige déjà vers le hall, Draco me retient un moment. Je l'interroge du regard et il rougit.

- C'est… juste au cas où…

- De… ?

Je sens alors qu'il glisse une bague à mon annuaire droit…

- C'est un peu cliché…

- Plus que ça, tu meurs !

Il rit et je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Les enfants !

Nous le suivons, bien que peu enthousiastes… Enfin, Draco peste contre le fait que son père nous appelait un peu trop « les enfants » et moi je regarde avec attention le bijou à mon doigt. Ce n'est pas de la camelote ce truc. Il s'agit d'une bague en or où deux petits diamants blancs encadrés un, un peu plus gros rouge. Je vois sur le doigt de mon, enfin !, amant qu'il porte la même mais avec un diamant vert au milieu. Je me demande si Draco n'avait pas préparé à l'avance lui aussi !

Bref, sans que je m'en rende compte, Lucius… ou Père, j'hésite encore à l'appeler ainsi… beau-père… ? Ça pour être beau il l'est ! Pas comme le tas de graisse que je vis quand je relevai la tête !

- Mais qu'il est moche, m'exclame-je à voix haute !

Les trois se retournent vers moi alors que je rougis. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à voix haute mais tant pis ! Vu qu'on y est, autant continuer !

- Dites-moi Monsieur, êtes vous riches parce que vous êtes gros ou gros parce que vous êtes riches ? Vous avez déjà perdu votre pantalon devant des personnes plus qu'importante pour cause de cassage de boutons ou boucle de ceinture !

- Har…

- Eh ! Eh !

Je me rapproche rapidement et lui chuchote à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

- Vous avez déjà baisé sans payer ?

Je vois Draco se mordre le fond de joue. Le pauvre se retient à grande peine de rire.

- Voyons, mon cher gendre ça ne se fait…

- Je sais ce que veux dire gendre, maintenant ! C'est parce que j'ai couché avec votre fils, non ?

Le gros bonhomme me regarde blême, comme si je venais de la sixième planète et, au même moment, une très vieille femme ainsi qu'une autre personne entrent par la porte ouverte.

- Oh non ! Murmure-je, le retour de Jurassic parc…

L'autre personne est en faite une dame plus jeune mais aux formes plus qu'exagérées !

- Ainsi que la galerie des horreurs ! Draco, sauve moi !

Je reviens sur mes pas et pris son bras. Il en profite pour cacher son fou rire dans mon cou.

- Je… Je vais… Je vais te tuer ! Me chuchote-t-il.

- Mais non, mais non ! Ce n'est pas une pastèque, j'te jure…

Il relève légèrement la tête, incrédule…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- T'as bien regardé son arrière train ? Fais-je en lui indiquant la bimbo blonde platine. Tu crois qu'elle comprend les blagues des blondes ?

- Tu peux toujours lui demander !

- Les enfants ?

- Père combien de fois dois-je… Tous ça !

Une vingtaine de personnes se tient dans le hall, tous serrant la main de telles ou telles personnes. Un homme petit, mais visiblement plus âgé que moi, vient à notre rencontre et me tend la main avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, vous êtes le fiancé ! Je suis…

- Laissez tomber je fais pas dans le baby-sitting !

- Hein…

Sans que je puisse préciser, Draco part dans la foule à la recherche de son père et moi, qui ne voulais absolument pas lâcher sa main, le suivis…

- Père ! Je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes présentes !

- Oh ne tant fais pas c'est justement pour que tu te présentes. Quand tu me succéderas, tu…

- Non ! Là s'en est trop ! Renvoie-les ! Immédiatement !

Draco m'entraîne encore à sa suite vers la sortie du hall mais je l'arrête d'un coup sec… Il se retourne et m'interroge du regard alors je lui souris. Il se mord la lèvre puis hausse les épaules et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me tourne vers les invités qui continuent de jacter comme des poules. Le pouce et le majeur en bouche, je siffle tellement fort que certains bouchent leurs oreilles… Mais se fut radical, plus aucun bruit ne vient !

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais je pensais, lorsque j'ai accepté, même pas vrai, à venir à cette « fête » et accepté, sûrement pas !, de porter ces vêtements, d'avoir affaire à des personnes civilisés !

Il eut plusieurs murmures outrés mais là j'en ai plus que rien à foutre.

- J'aimerais juste savoir qui fait parti de la famille Malfoy ?

Cinq mains se lèvent. Cool ! Au moins se sera court ! La femme blonde à forte poitrine du début s'avance vers moi et me toise. J'ai envie de lui rire au nez tellement ses manières plus qu'exagérés, plus que Michel, me donnes l'impression d'avoir affaire à un paon. Elle agite un éventail qui fait bouger ses cheveux lisses sur son visage sûrement trois fois refait et six fois trop maquillés !

- Violletta Malfoy, avec deux l ! Dis moi mon mignon, t'es du genre câlin après la nuit de luxure ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Viol-let-ta… ? C'est moche comme nom, tiens… Bon quand on voit le genre de personne qui le porte on comprend.

Elle ne fait aucun commentaire mais eut un sourire moqueur.

- C'est juste pour savoir combien de temps il restera avec toi !

Je me penche vers Draco sur le coté et murmure juste pour nous deux :

- Jalouse ?

- Très ! C'est la femme de feu mon cousin au second degré mais elle m'a toujours vu dans son lit… Même après sa mort… Hum… surtout après sa mort…

- Juste une question, y a combien de degré parce que… moi, tu sais, la famille…

Il rit mais ne me répondit pas alors je revins vers la folle cloche.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis plutôt bête de sexe ET câlin après l'amour ! Mais je n'ai pas à m'en faire Draco est pareil ! Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, tu peux dégager, la porte est derrière ! Au suivant !

- Tsss…

- Mario Malfoy !

C'était le petit vieux ! Quoi il avait dans les trente ans… et était dix fois plus petit que moi !

- Chéri, vas chercher sa Bitch qu'on en finisse !

- Je crois que tu veux dire Peach !

- Ouais peut-être !

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, futur Malfoy ! Vous allez rentrer dans notre magnifique, magnifique famille !

- Vous êtes qui ? L'imbécile heureux ?

- Oui !

- Suivant !

- Maria Malfoy… Je suis la femme de Mario et je suis aussi…

- Faite vous une liposuccion ainsi qu'un gommage de la peau ! Et changer de nom c'est d'un ringard ! Suivant !

Tout le monde me regarde, outré sauf trois regards amusé : Lucius, Draco et…

- Severus Rogue ! M'exclame-je.

- Bonjour Mr Potter !

- Vous faites quoi là ?

- Je fais aussi parti de la famille Malfoy… Je suis le parrain de Draco… Eh, bien que je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur, je dois dire que c'est la meilleure fête de fiançailles auxquelles je n'ai jamais assisté.

- Pourquoi vous en avez déjà assisté à une ?

- Bien sur que oui !

- Vous vous êtes bran…

- Non ! Enfin… Pour répondre à la question de Mlle Granger, oui cela m'est arrivé… souvent !

- C'est bien ! Bon c'est qui la dernière personne ?

- C'est moi !

Je sursaute. La voix me vient de ma droite et était celle d'un petit enfant. Il est vraiment mignon ! Il doit avoir dans les sept ans et est blond, naturellement. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Draco enfant, mais n'est pas vilain du tout avec sa peau blanchâtre et ses yeux marron clair… Je lui souris et me penche pour poser ma main sur ses cheveux. Il rit en fermant les yeux.

- Et tu es ?

- Marius !

Cassage ! Non mais ils sont sérieux ! Mario, Maria et Marius ! Grrr… Ils auraient pu donné un nom plus beau tout de même ! Bref, il est trop petit et je dois l'admettre trop mignon pour le casser…

- Je suis très content de faire parti de ta famille, Marius…

- Youpi ! Tu joues avec moi !

- Tu m'excuses, petit monstre, mais mon homme à d'autre priorité pour l'instant !

- On verra plus tard, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil…

L'enfant partit, tout content, vers son père et sa mère.

- Manque plus que le « On peut le garder ! » et t'auras la totale ! Me chuchote Draco…

- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

- C'est une proposition ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Disons, une suggestion…

- Pourquoi pas…

Je lui souris. En faite, on est tellement connecté lui et moi que peu de mots suffise pour que l'on se comprenne…

- Alors moi c'est Harry Potter, bientôt Potter-Malfoy, dix-sept piges, bientôt dix-huit, lycéen, bientôt chômeur ! Voilà merci à tous mais cette fête s'achève ici !

- Quoi !

- Oh non, tu te trompes. N'écoutez pas mon fils, s'il vous plait… La fête continue mais ailleurs ! Suivez le guide !

Et juste avant de s'en aller il nous glisse :

- Merci pour les présentations, je n'ai plus besoin de vous mais restez à disposition !

Je secoue négativement la tête et sort par la porte de devant alors que tous disparaissent dans la salle de réception. Pour une fois depuis le début de l'été l'air est un peu frais et le vent qui souffle me fait du bien. Je m'assois sur la marche et contemple le jardin. Draco me rejoint et s'assoit à mes cotés passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ton père est vraiment le roi !

- Ouais je sais… Mais s'il est le roi, toi tu es un dieu !

Il ricane alors que je ris en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Mon regard se pose sur la main négligée que son bras sur mon épaule laisse en l'air, sa main gauche… et sa bague surtout.

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens… ça a le don de le faire rire. Ma bague percute la sienne, laissant le vent emporter le bruit dans un soufflement. Mon blond m'embrasse sur le front.

- Joyeuse fête de fiançailles pourrie, mon homme…

Je ris, il m'embrasse.

- Les enfants, vous voulez un peu de vin !

On soupire…


	12. Chapter 11: Incontrôlable

**Chapitre 11 :** Incontrôlable

- Alors vous vous êtes fiancé ! Nous chuchote Hermione en écarquillant les yeux

- Et oui ! Réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Mon père…

- Il n'aurait jamais pu décidé à ma place, Draco… Je t'ai dit oui de mon plein gré…

Mon homme rougit… Deux semaines s'est écoulées depuis le ratage de la fête de fiançailles. Par la suite rien de particulier ne s'est produit ce qui est assez peu probable avec moi mais véritable… De retour à la colo, Draco et moi avons été chassé par Hermione qui avait de suite repéré les bagues ! On aurait du les enlever jusqu'au mariage mais j'avais trop envie de la garder.

Romantique à mes heures perdues, je vous dis !

- Alors, alors… Pour quand le mariage ?

- Tsss, vu l'effervescence de mon père lorsque nous sommes partis pas moins de deux ou trois mois…

- Géniaaaal !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il veut nous voir marier si vite !

- Ne cherche pas à savoir, mon père est… bizarre…

- De ce point de vu, tu ne lui ressembles pas beau…

- Mr Potter ! Hurle-t-on exaspéré.

- Présent ! M'exclame-je en me levant, moi et mon bras bien haut.

Toute la classe éclate de rire et Draco hausse les yeux aux ciels.

- En quoi puis-je vous aidez madame !

MacGonagall, notre prof de math du lycée, ici prof d'origami, me lance un regard noir.

- Mr Potter, hâtez-vous, le directeur vous quémande !

Je la regarde puis me penche vers mon amant.

- Qué mande ? C'est de l'espagnol ?

- De l'anglais chéri ! Il te demande !

- Vous aussi Mr Malfoy !

- Hum ?

Il se lève et me prend par la main. C'est moi qui rêve où il est un tantinet inquiet !

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… me glisse-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude… Ah professeur ! Ajoute-je avant de sortir de la classe.

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore !

- Vous êtes allé voir l'esthéticienne dont je vous avais parlé la dernière fois !

- Sortez !

On reprend notre marche et je boude :

- C'est dommage, elle en aurait bien besoin…

- Harry… Me sourit mon ange.

Ben quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? Non parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas très jolie cette prof ! Elle fait peur !

Alors que nous avancions vers le bureau du directeur encore plus vieux que la vieille, on le rencontre un peu plus tôt dans le couloir allant dans la même direction que nous.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! L'interpelle Draco. Vous nous avez demandé ?

- Oh ! Voila donc les deux jeunes hommes de Lucius !

Draco passe une main crispée sur son visage. Je crois entendre des « j'en étais sur » qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Mais allons plutôt dans mon bureau pour discuter des formalités !

Et il reprend sa démarche nonchalante, sombrant de nouveau dans sa rêverie et nous le suivons. Complètement toqué le vieux ! Draco me sert un peu plus la main en se mordillant les lèvres. Il garde son calme mais j'ai tout à fait l'impression que ça le fait bien chier toute cette histoire ! De toute façon chaque fois que Mr Malfoy entre en scène ça retombe sur lui… et maintenant sur moi puisque je suis étroitement (ou bientôt étroitement) lié à lui.

- Veuillez entrer, jeunes hommes ! Prenez place…

Dumby passe de l'autre coté de son bureau alors qu'on prend place sur les fauteuils moelleux. Il sort un gros classeur du tiroir et tourne quelques pages.

- Je me demandais de quelles couleurs vous préfèreriez voir les murs de la Grande Salle ?

Draco me regarde avec des yeux grands comme ceux de Dobby avant de froncer les sourcils vers le vieux.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien oui, pour le bal… Vous… n'êtes pas au courant ?

- De quoi devrions nous être au courant, professeur ?

Il referma le livre brusquement et croisa les mains sous son nez.

- Vous savez que cette é… colonie tombe en… hum… en…

- … ruine ? Oui, ça, on sait !

- Harry !

- Non ! Mr Potter a raison. Ma pauvre ancienne école ne tient plus que sur ses bases… Et elle souffre de ses rhumatismes…

Il n'est pas un peu fou cet homme ! Mais totalement !

- Mais le pire c'est que, malheureusement, à cause de tout ça l'effectif de mes élèves baisse atrocement. Et mon é… ma colonie finira par devenir plus un musée contre ma volonté. Lucius, votre père, m'a proposé un moyen de retrouver toute ma clientèle et peut-être, à cet endroit, sa fonction première.

- Contre quoi ?

- L'école lui appartiendra.

- Il l'achète ? S'étonna Draco.

- Oh non, non ! Je lui donne ! Il me permet de rester Directeur ici alors je ne vois pas l'inconvénient. Et puis je ne suis pas immortel et je n'ai pas d'héritier.

- Mais… quel rapport avec nous ?

- Eh bien, pour redorer ma bonne vieille école, il me faut beaucoup, beaucoup de monde comme lors d'un…

- … mariage… souffle Draco à sa place, l'air atterré…

Moi je comprends que dalle… Comme d'habitude !

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si, si !

- Hein ?

- Mon père veut organiser notre mariage ici !

- Mais c'est pour le bien de…

- Quoi !

Ayer ! Compris !

- Quoiiiiii !

Et j'éclate de rire.

- On dirait qu'on va devoir complètement redécorer cette « école ».

Dumbledore me sourit, reconnaissant. Il semblerait qu'il tienne vraiment à sa colo… euh… pardon ! Son école !

- Har… !

- Mais ça va prendre du temps il nous faut tout organiser, les convives, la décoration, les invités…

- Pour les invités, je pense que Lucius Malfoy s'occupe déjà de ça… En plus des élèves présent ici nous inviterons bien sur que seul qui veulent venir !

- Ce n'est pas que seul que nous voulons par hasard ?

- Oui, oui bien sur ! Mais j'espère…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je propose déjà tous les élèves du Lycée Gryffondor ! Plus leurs parents et grands-parents… plus leurs frères et sœurs… plus leurs chiens et chats… plus…

- Harry !

- Hum ?

- Professeur, vous nous excuserez !

- Euh mais !

Mon amour me prend par la taille et me tire vers la sortie.

- Nous repasserons plus tard, Monsieur !

Draco me traîne lentement dans le couloir.

- Dra…

- Shhht…

Je le regarde longuement, sa mâchoire est serrée, ses doigts sont crispés sur ma hanche. Il n'a pas l'air simplement énervé mais… triste… Et je le suis aussi parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'est… Je murmure son prénom et il baisse les yeux vers moi.

- Eh… ça va ?

Il me fait brusquement arrêter devant une porte de classe et l'ouvre avant de nous faire rentrer. Puis il lâche enfin mes pauvres hanches… De nouveau il s'appuie sur la porte et croise les bras, comme la première fois. Mais son regard est braqué contre le sol. Je fais le tour de la pièce en silence… C'est une classe poussiéreuse comme la plupart des pièces vides de cette colo. Mais avec un peu de changement et de rénovation, ces pièces et surtout cette colo pourraient vraiment devenir magnifique et vivable… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de la part de Lucius Malfoy même si il faut pour ça qu'il nous utilise. Mais pour Draco, cela doit être plus dur à avaler. Je ne crois pas si bien dire !

- Tu sais… chuchote mon blond. Mon père a toujours été là…

Je le regarde doucement puis me rapproche de lui. Il pose ses bras autour de mes épaules puis sa tête sur la mienne. Là, je dois dire que je suis largué… Mais heureusement pour moi, il ne s'arrête pas là.

- Toujours derrière moi… il me disait : « aujourd'hui tu porteras du jaune », alors je portais du jaune. Un jour, il a voulu me faire épouser une femme, m'a dit qu'il avait déjà commencé les préparations, etc.… Se fut le premier jour… et je crois le seul où je lui ai dit non… Il m'a demandé pourquoi, bien sur, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Il doit comprendre maintenant.

J'ai envie de le regarder mais il ne me laisse pas voir son visage. Alors je ferme les yeux profitant de sa douce odeur qui me fait tant chavirer. Je sens ses bras se raffermirent dans mon cou…

- En faite, je comprends maintenant, moi aussi, qu'il n'avait jamais renoncé à son projet… juste mis en pause… J'ai cru qu'en lui disant que j'étais avec toi, que c'était sérieux il me lâcherait un peu sans pour autant le perdre… Je souhaite juste qu'il arrête de guider ma vie comme celle d'un pantin… Je pensais que le fait que je sois gay… je pensais qu'avec toi… je pensais…

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais dire à personne que tu étais gay si tu voulais changer les choses ?

- Parce que malgré ça… je ne veux… vraiment pas le perdre…

J'hoche comme je pus la tête.

- Draco tu sais, si ton père veut absolument contrôler ta vie, c'est qu'il se fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour toi… Au lieu de garder pour toi tes doutes et tes peurs, il faut en parler… Les meilleurs sentiments sont ceux qui sont dit avec des mots…

Il ne dit rien. Ai-je eu tord ? Ses bras se desserrent, ça me fait drôle car j'ai l'impression qu'il va me quitter… et c'est à moi de le serrer un peu plus. Mais au bout du compte il se dégage juste le haut du corps et nos regards se croisent. Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement.

- En fin de compte je crois que mon père ne contrôle pas toute ma vie… parce que toi tu es incontrôlable… Je t'aime, petit homme et ça, je le dis avec des grands mots…

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Petit homme ?

Je m'approche de ses lèvres au maximum.

- Tu veux voir ce que peut faire ton… « petit homme » ?

- Oui… j'aimerais énor… Ayeeuuh !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur nous, fracassant le pauvre crâne de mon homme.

- Oups ! Désolée mes bichons !

- Pansy !

- Haha ! J'étais sur de vous avoir vu entrer ici !

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

Elle entre et fait la moue.

- Je vois que je suis aimée ! Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi ?

- Non !

- Oui !

- !

Ce cri surhumain venait de la porte qui s'était rouverte à une vitesse incroyable. J'eus juste le temps de tirer mon fiancé sur le côté pour ne pas se faire exploser la gueule. Hermione se jette dans les bras de son amante tout en déposant un magnifique baiser sur sa joue, laissant une trace de son rouge à lèvres noires dessus. Pansy entoure sa taille de son bras et lui fait un sourire éclatant.

- Alors Pansy, tu ne nous as pas répondu ! Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Du tricot ! Non je passais par là et je vous ai vu rentrer ici… Alors comme ça on va se marier sans moi !

- Bien sur que non, Pansy chéri, lui dis-je. On t'aurait prévenu d'ici là !

- Mouais ! Bon c'est pour quand ? Pas longtemps j'espère ! J'adore les mariages ! Je pourrais m'occuper de…

- Tsss ! Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec ce mariage, mince !

Mon blond me lâche et se casse, énervé.

- Aaaah ! Son père est derrière tous ça pas vrai ?

J'hoche la tête, triste pour mon homme.

- Je connais mon cher blond d'amour depuis petite et il a toujours était très obéissant envers son père. Mais parfois, j'avoue que Lucius Malfoy exagère beaucoup trop… Draco n'a appris à jouer du piano que parce que son père le voulait… Et pour beaucoup d'autre chose il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire. C'est vrai que cela doit être exaspérant… à un certain moment, surtout maintenant qu'il est majeur, il doit en avoir marre.

- Plus que tu ne le penses. Murmure-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte que Draco avait claquée en sortant.

- Harry…

Je me tourne vers elle et elle me sourit.

- Hum ?

- Emmène le loin…

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par la ? L'emmener… Soudain je comprends et mon visage s'éclaire, pour une fois, de raison. J'hoche la tête avec un sourire et m'excuse auprès des deux femmes avant de m'éclipser. Je parcours de long en large le bâtiment puis sort dans le parc. Il fait chaud.

Mon blond est bien là, près du lac. Il regarde les remous des poissons d'un regard vague. Pfff… quel mauvais jeu de mot ! Je m'approche doucement de lui mais il se retourne en m'entendant. Il me sourit et tend la main vers moi. Je la prends vivement puis il me place dans ses bras, le dos contre son ventre.

- Désolé de mettre énervé, murmure-t-il.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Puis la relève vers ses yeux en souriant.

- Draco… et si on s'en aller ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Après le mariage… j'ai envie de partir… loin… juste quelques temps… Regarde, on aura sauvé la colo, Dumby sera content, ton père l'aura racheté, il sera content, moi je serais marié à un homme magnifique, je serais content… Bref vu qu'on aura plus besoin de nous on pourra se construire une vie pépère loin ou prés comme tu veux…

Mon blond réfléchit un instant et soudain il se mit à rire.

- Incontrôlable, rie-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave…

- Si, si ! J'adorerais ! J'ai toujours voulu voyager en France…

- On pourra se faire une nuit de noce là-bas !

- Et pourquoi pas une dizaine ?

Je ris à mon tour.

- Une centaine si tu veux !

Mon fiancé redevint sérieux puis sombre.

- C'est le dernier service que j'accorde à mon père

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui.

- Non ! C'est le premier que tu m'accordes à moi !

Et je l'embrasse furieusement, entourant son cou de mes bras. Il répond à mon baiser avec douceur. J'ai du mal à percevoir tous ce qui peut être père fils n'ayant eu moi-même une « vrai » éducation pareille, mais je peux comprendre, un peu, ce qu'il ressent… enfin j'espère…

Il met fin au baiser avant que je ne m'allume totalement, ce qui doit être la même chose pour lui.

- Alors tu la veux comment cette Grande Salle ? Rie-t-il.

- Huum, bleu ciel !

- Bleu !

- Ou blanc !

Draco soupire.

- Je crois qu'on a du pain sur la planche !

- Yeah ! On va s'éclater !

- Si tu le dis !

- Bien sur que je le dis ! De plus, on s'éclatera aussi après lorsque l'on ira en France !

- En voyage de noce, me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui !

De loin, on voit arriver nos quatre meilleurs amis préférés. On se détache, mon amant et moi, et leur sourit.

- Y a eut de la réconciliation dans l'air ! S'exclame la chanteuse. Crac crac, boom boom ?

Je hausse un sourcil, amusé.

- Comment aurait-on pu avec tous ses regards insolents et vicieux sur nos personnes ?

- Vicieux ? Meuuuu non !

On rie tous.

- Alors ce… commence Blaise.

Mais soudain Hermione lui met la main sur la bouche. Cela fit rire Draco.

- Mariage ? C'est pour plutôt que prévu ! Juste le temps de parler à mon père, de rénover la colo, de parler à mon père et de surtout parler à mon père, puis on le fait après !

- Génial ! Fit Pansy toute excitée. Je m'occupe de la Grande Salle et des pièces poussiéreuses ! Hermione m'aidera à recruter un maximum de gens pour nous aider, surtout au Serdaigle pour leur intelligence, et au Gryffondors pour leur gros bras !

- Nous, on fera le buffet ! On demandera de l'aide aux Poufsouffles !

- Les Serpentard s'occuperont de ce qui est des invitations. Proposa Draco. Ils ont des contacts partout ! Mais il faudra aussi en envoyer aux parents de ce qui veulent participer à la remise en état de ce tas de pierres en ruines ! Je ferais passer le mot puis irai parler à mon père… Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait vendu tous nos meubles ! Il devait déjà tout prévu à tout les coups !

- Ah oui… Mais ton père n'est pas ultra super riche ?

- Si… Mais il ne voulait sûrement pas toucher à son argent pour rénover cette grosse masse… Et puis pour ce qu'elle lui rapportera par la suite, il pourra s'acheter deux fois les meubles d'autrefois !

- Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ton père, fit Blaise… Vendre ces meubles pour les racheter ?

- Personne ne pourra jamais le comprendre je pense. A part ma mère, personne n'y est arrivé…

- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, mon ange… Tu serais surpris !

- Oui, ça pour être surpris, je le serais, il n'y aucun doute la dessus.

Soudain Pansy pousse un cri… victorieux ! Et applaudit, totalement hystérique.

- Je vais vous écrire une chanson !

Je ris et Draco fronce les sourcils.

- Tu nous feras un grand honneur ! De plus, si PP'z produit ici, cela ne fera que plus de gens !

- Oh non pas PP'z ! Juste moi ! Nous fait-elle avec un clin d'œil. Viens ma femme. J'ai envie de commencer tout de suite !

Et les deux femmes du groupe s'en vont en riant et se dandinant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Soudain Ron écarquille les yeux.

- Il va falloir que j'écrive un discours !

- Eh oui ! Vu que tu es mon garçon d'honneur

- Je déteste les devoirs ! Boude-t-il.

- Blaise pareil ! s'exclame mon blond.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiètes ! Le mien est déjà prés !

- Quoi ? Fait voir !

- Sûrement pas ! Tu ne l'auras que le jour du mariage ! Enfin tu ne l'entendras que le jour du mariage ! J'ai même un discours pour le jour de ton enterrement !

- Quoi !

On éclate de rire devant son air atterré.

- Tu penses pas déjà à ma mort j'espère !

- Non, mais j'en ai pleurer en l'écrivant !

- Stop, stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus !

- Vous allez où pour le voyage de noce ? Nous demande mon rouquin d'amour.

- En France ! Me surexcite-je.

- Génial !

- Et si on y allait ? Je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à faire !

Dans un accord commun nous retournons dans cette colo/école/salle de réception en chantier. J'avais dans l'idée de retourner voir notre directeur pour essayer d'arranger un rendez-vous entre mon amant et mon beau-père. C'est pourquoi j'embrassai doucement mon fiancé et m'excusai au près des autres.

- J'en ai pour un instant, commencez sans moi…

- ok…

- Pas de problème !

Je retourne vivement dans le bureau de notre directeur/chef moniteur, priant pour qu'il y soit encore et frappe à sa porte. J'entendis un « entré » presque chanté, prouvant non seulement que l'homme était présent mais qu'il semblait heureux !

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur une image plus que surprenante et intrigante. Mr Malfoy, l'homme que je voulais absolument voir était assis sur le fauteuil que j'occupais précédemment, une tasse de thé dans une main, un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Il semblait rouge comme lorsqu'on avait rit à une bonne blague.

Je me rapproche d'eux et saluant le blond.

- Comment ça va, Harry ?

- ça va bien, merci… Et vous ?

- Très bien !

- Tu… voulais ajouter quelque chose, Harry ?

- Eh bien j'espérais que vous puissez faire quelque chose pour moi, enfaîte ! Mais… je crois avoir trouvé mon bonheur !

- Ah bon ?

- Je souhaitais organiser un rendez-vous avec vous Mr Malfoy !

Il me regarde surpris et pose sa tasse.

- Oui bien sur… Enfin je comprends que vous devriez être fâché après…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de ça que nous voulions vous parler… Je veux dire ce n'est même pas moi qui veuille vous parler mais votre fils.

- Ah bon ? De quoi ?

- Je… Je pense que ce ne serait pas à moi de répondre à cette question.

L'homme réfléchit un instant puis hocha lentement la tête. Il se leva, déposa sa tasse sur le bureau puis se dirigea… vers moi ! Et soudain il me prit dans ses bras ! J'écarquille les yeux puis le serra à mon tour. Dés qu'il me relâcha, il me fit un mini sourire et hocha de nouveau la tête. Enfin, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul avec le vieux directeur qui me souriait gentiment.

- Il semblerait que tu sois un ange tombé du ciel !

- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je connais Lucius Malfoy tu sais…

- Ben non, voyez vous, fais-je en m'asseyant sur la place tout juste chaude. Tout le monde semble connaître cette illustre personne alors que moi, pas du tout ! Je le connais que depuis deux semaines mais me voila plus proche que n'importe quelle personne derrière son magasine.

Dumbledore émit un léger rire. Il me scruta derrière ses lunettes carrées avec son demi-sourire comme si il était fier de moi. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de si spéciale !

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Ben dit donc ! C'est un centre d'accueil ici ?

- Tu permets, Harry ?

- Euh… ouais ! Pas de problème !

Il permit à l'intrus d'entrer et je me retourne vers l'homme qui se trouvait être Mr Godric en personne. Je lui fis un petit sourire espiègle auquel il répondit d'un haussement interrogatif du sourcil droit.

- Tiens donc, Harry ! Qu'as-tu fais encore ?

- Je vais me marier !

- Pardon ?

_Incontrôlable_, me vint la voix de mon homme dans ma tête.


	13. Chapter 12: Renovation

**Chapitre 12 : **Rénovation.

- J'ai mal au crâne !

- Harry chéri, c'est la sixième fois que tu me le dis ! Murmure mon homme.

Je louche sur son menton. On est dans mon lit lui et moi, les torses collés et les jambes entremêlaient, aussi nu l'un comme l'autre. Je m'amuse à tracer de mes doigts un tourbillon imaginaire sur son ventre et m'alanguit de ses légers frissons de bienheureux. Il me prend soudainement les cheveux pour rejeter ma tête en arrière et m'embrasser langoureusement. Il embrasse comme un dieu, s'en est aphrodisiaque ! Je sens sa main glisser sur mes abdos, puis sur mes hanches. Elle glisse lentement, taquine, subtile. Je me sens me réveiller doucement sous ses caresses.

- Draco, on n'a pas du boulot ? Murmure-je en commençant à perdre légèrement l'esprit clair.

- Plus tard… me chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant encore. Beaucoup… beaucoup plus tard…

Il descendit ses lèvres sur mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre et bien plus bas. Et soudain on entra dans la chambre.

- Harry tu es là ?

Snif ! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on nous emmerde lorsque l'on est en pleine débauche de sentiments ! Je baisse les yeux vers Draco qui me fait un sourire plein de défi et qui n'arrête pas plus ce qu'il fait ! Il embrasse doucement mon érection puis le prend en bouche lentement mais avec délice me faisant perdre la raison.

- Harry ?

- O… oui ?

- Ah, tu es là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches on a besoin de toi au plus vite !

Un coup de langue bien placé me fait mettre la main sur ma bouche. Je sens le plaisir immense grimper plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et ce sale petit connard d'amour le fait exprès. Je me mords les lèvres méchamment et articule difficilement :

- J'a… arrive d-dans d-dix minutes !

- Ok mais… Harry ça va ?

Nom de Dieu, mais il va partir oui !

- Oui t'inquiètes…

Ouf, sans bégayer !

- Bien, alors à toute !

Je ne peux lui répondre ! Enfin il sort de la pièce et nous nous retrouvant de nouveau seul. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je jouis dans la bouche de mon amant en poussant un cri rauque. Celui-ci ricane en s'essuyant la bouche et en remontant vers moi.

- C'est pour la fois dans la voiture, me susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

- Idiot, murmure-je en l'embrassant brièvement. J'ai encore plus mal à la tête maintenant !

Je me lève et sort du lit, direction la douche.

- Eh ! Tu me laisses comme ça ?

- Tu t'y es mit tout seul, tu te débrouilles ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais une cigarette, ajoute-je en chuchotant.

Draco me pousse soudainement contre le mur glacé. Son regard est électrique et légèrement amusé. A quel moment il a bougé ?

- Tu as un Malfoy nu dans ton lit et près à assouvir le moindre de tes fantasmes les plus hard soient-ils et toi tu penses encore à une cigarette ?

Il presse son corps pâle et si bien fait contre le mien alors que je m'enflamme.

- Jaloux ? Demande-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant doucement.

- Très !

Il passe sa main sur mes magnifiques fesses en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière nous.

- Bon alors… Dans vingt minutes, fais-je avant de retomber dans ce lac de gémissements et de soupirs…

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Ah enfin vous voila ! fit Ron. Ben alors que faisiez vous ?

- Euh…

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête alors que Draco rit. Blaise se penche vers Ron, les bras chargés de condiment qui ont l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Oui J'ai reprit l'appétit, et ça grâce principalement à Draco.

- Ça tu vois, c'est la question à ne pas poser lorsque l'on connaît à moitié la réponse !

Ron rougit puis se reprit en posant devant nos yeux, à mon amant et à moi, un catalogue de gâteau plus somptueux que jamais. Nous étions dans la cuisine où de nombreux Poufsouffle et d'autres élèves étaient venus aider.

- Si nous comptons tout ce qu'il y a à faire nous serons prêt dans une semaine. Mais il me reste une chose à voir c'est le gâteau de mariage.

Draco tourna quelques pages quand soudain il s'arrête net.

- Celui-là !

- Pardon ? Mais… il est…

- … compliqué ? Oui mais je le veux ! Pas vrai, chéri ?

Je le regarde. Il est blanc, en cinq étage, fait de vanille, de chocolat blanc, et de framboise. Celle-ci décore le haut avec beaucoup de beauté. Et à moi aussi il finit par me plaire…

- Oui ! Celui-ci est parfait ! Nous le prenons !

- Bon alors, ça feras huit mille trois cent cinquan…

- Ron…

Blaise lui vole un baiser en riant puis lui dit :

- Allez au travail !

Je ne comprends pas comment le grand, l'athlète, le magnifique Ron Weasley, peut ainsi dépraver sa réputation pour malaxer quelques pâtes ! Mais en le regardant bien, il semblerait vraiment qu'il aime faire ça !

- Allez Harry viens nous devons continuer de faire le tour.

J'hoche la tête et prends la main qu'il me tend. Pendant que l'on marche, je le regarde longuement puis lui demande :

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Avec ton père je veux dire… Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Eh bien…

Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit.

- Je pense que tu avais raison. Je te dois le plus grand merci.

- Ma seule récompense c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Nous marchons encore alors que je me penche de nouveau vers lui.

- Et… c'est tout ?

Il me fait un sourire espiègle et j'hoche négativement la tête.

- C'est bon je ne t'en demande pas plus.

J'eus droit à un sourire de remerciement.

- Je le saurais bien tôt ou tard.

Puis un soupire. Je ris légèrement. Je ne veux pas l'enquiquiner avec ça, c'est son père donc c'est lui qui voit. Mais c'est vrai que je suis un tantinet curieux. Bien sur vu l'air joyeux qu'il avait, il y a deux jours, lorsqu'il est revenu et surtout la nuit d'hier et ce matin, je ne peux qu'en conclure que cela c'est bien passé. Mais je préfèrerais m'en assurer…

On arrive dans la Grande salle. Celle-ci a été débarrassée de ses quatre grandes tables du milieu pour les mettre au fond, elles serviront de table de buffet pour cette prochainement salle de danse. Le mariage sera dehors. Par ce temps, il vaut mieux en profiter.

Hermione et Pansy s'approche alors de nous, roucoulante.

- Ça avance super bien ! Tout le monde veut participer c'est génial !

- Nous aurons fais d'une pierre deux coups… s'exclame Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande.

- Eh bien, ton mariage aide à la réunification des quatre lycées ! Ce n'est plus les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards, les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles, mais de jeunes lycéens qui s'éclatent à préparer un mariage.

C'est vrai que lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé notre projet, tout le monde s'était exclamé, attendant le début avec un enthousiasme mal contenu ! Et là, chaque pièce était réaménageait par deux ou trois élèves pleins de joies et de gaieté. C'est comme dans un rêve, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout le monde si mettrais réellement.

Mais si on regarde bien, les Poufsouffles font ça pour montrer qu'ils valent mieux qu'on le prétend, les Serdaigles pour prouver qu'ils plus qu'intelligent, les Gryffondors, que ce sont les plus chtarbés ! Oui parce que foutre une statue du monstre de Loch Ness en arrière plan près du lac… C'est peut-être, un peu osé… Et bien sûr les Serpentard, qu'ils sont les plus filous et que quand bien même il fut gay, ils sont tout autant attaché à leur Prince !

Mais que voulez vous, on ne les changera sûrement jamais !

- Allez venez, on va vous montrer…

- Nous pensons être prête d'en une semaine, nous dit Pansy.

- Parfait, s'exclame mon homme, cela coïncidera avec Ron et Blaise.

- Et, d'après mes calculs…

- Hermione…, soupire-je.

Elle me lance un regard froid.

- D'après mes calculs, répète-t-elle, avec ton anniversaire.

Je réfléchit deux secondes puis écarquille les yeux.

- Ah oui !

Draco me fait un sourire plein de dent…

- Parfait nous le fêterons en même temps !

J'hausse les épaules.

- Si vous voulez ! Cela ne me dérangera pas !

Nous arrivons dehors et je m'extasie.

- Nom… de… dieu…

C'est tout simplement magnifique… Pas fini certes mais magnifique ! Quatre longues colonnes blanches magnifiquement ornées de deux serpents chacun, un voile en dentelle, superposée sur elles, décore le tout le plus joliment possible ! Trois personnes est en train de monter un piédestal où le prêtre nous mariera, deux autres déroulent un tapis beige à terre et d'autre encore installe des bancs amenés du grand camion à l'entrée. Toutes les affaires pour rénover ce château venaient de là, expressément acheter par Lucius Malfoy. Un énorme camion ! Mais vraiment énorme !

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas encore fini, mais…

- C'est magnifique !

Hermione et Pansy rient.

- Il manque pas mal de chose, les fleurs seront amenées la veille de la cérémonie, les guirlandes deux jours avant…

- Les guirlandes ?

- Oui, des guirlandes de grosses boules de lumières.

- Des lumières… mais pourquoi faire ?

- Ah, ah !

Je ris… Que de secret ! Pourtant la cérémonie devait se passer le matin !

- Je…

- Harry !

Je me retourne vers Seamus qui arrive en courant.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens c'est pour toi, je l'ai trouvé.

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qui ?

Seamus hausse les épaules et je me penche vers elle. Il y a écrit pour Harry dessus en noir,

- Oups ! Chéri j'ai oublié quelque chose dans notre chambre, je reviens.

- Hum…

Alors qu'il part en courant je m'éloigne légèrement de tous et ouvre la lettre. Il s'agit d'un mini poème écrit par ordinateur en noir et il dit :

_« C'est comme dans un rêve…_

_Mais il n'y a pas de trêve !_

_Si tu n'as pas d'amis_

_Tu n'as pas de vie…_

_C'est maintenant bientôt l'heure…_

_Je viens te faire une fleur…_

_Et c'est toi qui choisis_

_L'amour ou la vie…_

_Passe un bon anniversaire,_

_Tant que tu peux encore le faire… »_

J'ai un frisson… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il sonne… qu'il sonne comme une menace de mort…

- Harry ça va ?

Les trois me regarde bizarrement alors que je leur souris en cachant la lettre.

- Oui, c'est Sirius il me demande si tout va bien. Il doit être secoué après la lettre que je lui ai envoyée ! Je… je vais rejoindre Draco !

- Ok…

**0o0o0o0o0**

J'ai mal au crâne… Je sers contre moi mon homme qui dort depuis belle lurette… Demain soir nous ne pourrons dormir ensemble c'est déconseillé juste avant le mariage. Je suis explosé et Draco pareil. Ça a été une semaine de fou, mais la fin vaut vraiment nos courbatures !

Toutes les pièces ont été refaites et réaménagées pour accueillir des élèves, des profs et des cours surtout ! La Grande Salle est prête pour le bal et la… le… jardin de cérémonie aussi ! Même si nous n'avons pas réussi à enlever le monstre du Loch Ness !

Et moi je n'arrive pas dormir… cette lettre me tracasse encore ! _« L'amour ou la vie. »_, _« Tant que tu peux encore le faire… »_. Pourquoi ? Qui… Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai si peur… _« L'amour ou la vie. »_

- Harry…

Je sursaute et lève la tête vers mon homme.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Tu stresses sans moi ?

Je ris et caresse son torse.

- Non, non… J'ai juste… un mauvais pressentiment.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter ! Autant ce n'est que moi qui me fait des film pour rien…

Je me relève et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et murmure :

- Je t'aime…

- Tu essayes de m'amadouer ou quoi ?

- J'essaye de te bercer pour que tu te rendormes…

- Réembrasse moi pour voir ?

J'obéis. Il me regarde longuement par la suite puis se relève légèrement.

- Allez, dis moi ce qui va pas !

- Je stresse sans toi !

Il rit et gobe mon mensonge…

- Je le savais !

Il me caresse légèrement la joue et murmure :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien aller !

Je me relève brusquement face à lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop… tôt ?

- De quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais content de le faire maintenant ?

- Oui, oui ! Mais…

Mais c'était avant que je reçoive cette lettre !

- Mais ?

- Tu sais… on est jeune, je vais tout juste avoir dix-huit ans. Et puis, je ris légèrement me décontractant. Je passe de Don Juan à mari ! C'est ironique.

Je vois son visage se fermer. Et merde… Il me pousse, se lève et s'habille.

- Si tu souhaites retrouver ta carrière de Don Juan, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher !

- Attends… Draco, non… ce n'est…

Mais trop tard, il claque la porte derrière lui.

_L'amour ou la vie…_ Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

Je me lève brusquement.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Je tourne en rond dans le noir depuis plus d'une heure. Je grimpe les escaliers comme un fou avec dans le ventre une boule énorme. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le retrouver. J'ouvre la porte de chaque salle que je vois et referme sans même essayer de cacher le bruit. Ça m'étonne même que personne ne m'ait entendu depuis tout à l'heure… Peu importe je m'en fous.

Je finis par sortir dans le jardin et fait face à notre jardin de cérémonie. Tout est fini, il ne manque plus que les fleurs…

Et puis, il est là. Debout, la tête levée vers les magnifiques guirlandes allumées, les mains dans les poches. Je m'approche doucement et me place à ses côtés. Je le vois détourner le regard vers moi avant de retourner contempler les lumières.

- C'est beau pas vrai ? Murmure-t-il.

J'hoche la tête et je ris.

- Pas plus que toi.

Soudain il baisse la tête.

- Tu sais…

- Samedi sera un jour magnifique… Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et les suivants, plus encore. Lui dis-je.

Il se tourne vers moi à nouveau.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer… si tu n'en as pas envie. Ma réaction était assez égoï…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu ne m'as pas compris. J'en ai envie… plus que tu ne le crois… Même si je trouve… que…

Que quoi ? Qu'on est jeune ? Que notre histoire est récente ? Que j'ai peur… Tsss ! Moi peur ? Sans rire !

- Je trouve que la vie est bien trop courte pour perdre le temps d'en discuter…

Je souris. L'amour, c'est la vie, la vie, c'est l'amour… Alors si je choisis ma vie, je choisis l'amour, si je choisis mon amour, je choisis la vie… C'est aussi simple que ça. J'attrape sa main et entrelace mes doigts dans les siens. Il en fait de même en se collant un peu plus à moi.

- J'ai menti…

- Oui je sais…

- Je crois que je suis celui qui voudrais le plus au monde que tu ne redeviennes pas… comme avant…

- De toute manière, ça n'arrivera pas.

Il hoche la tête.

- Oui. Et j'ai confiance.

Et là je pourrais lui parler de la lettre… mais je suis certain qu'il arrivera au même conclusion que moi. Et suspendre le mariage ? Hors de question ! Il aura lieu samedi, point !

- Viens, retournons au lit.

Je me colle à lui, torse contre torse.

- Veux pas, chuis bien ici !

- Harry…

Je l'embrasse brusquement, presque fougueusement. Le baiser fini, mon blond recule légèrement.

- Harry tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien, je te le jure…

- Tu le promets ?

- Oui… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Il me prend dans ses bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal… Une larme coule sur ma joue…

Comme je suis désolé…


	14. Chapter 13: Le tant attendu mariage

**Chapitre 13 :** Le tant attendu mariage…

Il fait nuit. Je m'approche de Draco. Il me sourit. Il est magnifique dans son costume blanc et ses cheveux battent dans le vent, le rendant encore plus désirable. Mais plus je me rapproche de lui, plus le vent souffle et bientôt, il fait froid. Les lumières s'éteignent et je ne vois plus rien.

Mon corps s'engourdit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un frigo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je crois que… je crois que je suis allongé mais je ne peux plus bouger… Soudain je sens qu'on me tire et je vois de nouveau de la lumière. Un voile m'empêche de distinguer ce qui se passe autour de moi ? Où suis-je…

J'entends des voix…

On me retire le drap blanc de mon visage et je vois celui de mon homme, ses yeux rouges et des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Il se penche et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Harry… murmure-t-il, Je suis tellement désolé… Je t'avais promis…

Non, Draco… Je ne peux pas parler mais je comprends… ce qui se passe… Mon amant laisse tomber une larme sur ma joue puis le voile m'est remis…

- Je t'aime, mon amour…

Non, Non, NON !

**0o0o0o0o0**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant et le dos et le front coulant de sueur froide. Il fait sombre et mon lit est vide. J'entoure mes jambes de mes bras et place ma tête dans le creux de mes genoux. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas froid… je ne suis même pas stressé… Je suis juste, fatigué…

Il est un peu plus de sept heures du matin et dans quelques heures je serais marié et épanoui… ou mort…

Draco…

- Harry !

- Hein ?

Je lève le regard vers Hermione qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre d'empreint. Elle me lance un regard interrogatif puis vint s'installer près de moi sur le lit.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Je lui souris.

- Très bien ! Et toi ?

- Hé, hé, ce n'est pas moi qui me marie dans peu de temps !

- Et avec Pansy ?

- C'est génial… Je suis très heureuse en plus de savoir que tu te cases... avec un homme bien et respectable…

- Et avec le plus beau cul que la planète ait jamais porté, après moi, bien sur !

Elle soupire et rigole.

- Allez lève toi, il faut que je t'habille ! Pansy fait de même avec Draco en ce moment.

- Non merci ! Je sais m'habiller tout seul depuis que j'ai quinze ans !

- Fais pas ton bébé ! Et au faite Harry…

- Hum ? Murmure-je en me levant.

- Passe un bon anniversaire surtout !

Je me crispe et retombe brutalement sur le lit, je tremble… _Passe un bon anniversaire, tant que tu peux encore le faire… »_

- Harry ? Harry !

- Hum ?

Elle me prend la tête entre ses mains me remettant les idées en place. Je lui souris.

- Ça fait drôle de savoir qu'on a dix-huit ans… mentis-je.

Elle rit… rassurée… Tsss je m'enfonce dans le mensonge et dans le dégoût de moi-même ! Franchement je ne vois pas comment je peux être aussi stupide ! Je me lève, aidé d'Hermione, et la dévisage. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle porte un tailleur qui lui seye à merveille. Un tailleur noir, avec des ficelles tombantes un peu partout.

- Ça va ?

- À merveille ! Alors, habille-moi !

- Oui chef ! Rie-t-elle. Déshabille-toi !

- Euh… tu sais d'habitude je ne couche jamais le premier soir !

- Harry !

Elle me fout une tape sur la tête.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant et obéis !

- Oui maman ! Dis, tu penses que je peux aller courir un peu avant, ça me destressera un peu.

- Tu n'es pas stressé, Harry ! Je te connais bien, mon grand, rien ne te fait peur, pas même resté assis sur la même chaise pendant trois mois !

Je lui tire la langue.

- Alors je peux ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu en profiteras pour aller voir Draco et c'est non !

- Mai…

- Han !

- Tu…

- Sht !

- Je…

- Non !

- Meuchante !

- Moi aussi, je m'aime ! Et voila ! Il est huit heures, on est en retard !

- Oh pas grave, j'aime me faire désirer !

- A ce niveau c'est carrément de la tentation. Aller enfile ça !

Elle me tend des vêtements qu'elle sort un à un de son sac. Ceux-ci sont propres et soignés, bien pliés et repassés… Le genre d'habits qui me donne envie de faire des trous dedans !

- C'est… un costume ?

- Oh bravo Harry ! Non sérieux, tu t'attendais à quoi, une robe de mariée ?

- Oh moins ! Et Draco, il va porter quoi ?

- Aha ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ne vous a pas laissé choisir vos vêtements !

Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Heureusement !

- Hermione, dis moi, tu as découché hier soir ?

Elle me fait un sourire immense et je soupire ! J'entre dans la douche et fut en en rien de temps sous l'eau. Bien sûr, avec une hystérique plus stressée que moi, alors qu'il s'agit à la base de MON mariage, qui me disait de me bouger le cul, je ne pus me détendre ! Une fois lavé et séché, je revêtis le costume d'un noir encre. Question nœud de cravate, je laisse tomber ! Je me regarde dans la glace, appréciant tout de même l'allure qu'il me donnait… Soit, un jeune riche plein de talent.

- Harry ! Tu ressemble à un comptable de gang de rue, me cassa tout mon délire l'hystérique qui me sauta dessus à ma sortie.

- J'ai la classe, cherche pas, baby, yeh !

- Non, ta coupe de cheveux n'est totalement pas dans le style ! Assis-toi sur la chaise je vais arranger ça !

Elle sortit de son sac décidément immense un peigne et une paire de ciseaux. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Tu me fait des trous et j'tarrache ton tailleur compris ?

- Dis ça devant Pansy et c'est elle qui t'arrache les yeux, ricane-t-elle. T'inquiètes, je gère !

- Jusqu'au moment où tu gères plus !

- Fais moi confiance !

- Hum…

Je prends sur moi et me détends. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir je ne pus voir que le travail terminé. Cela rendait bien. Elle m'avait désépaissit le derrière, faisant ressortir encore plus ma frange rouge feu sur le devant, et l'avait piqué avec du gel.

- Alors ?

- Pas mal…

- Tsss ! Allez go !

- Où ça ?

- Harry… soupira-t-elle.

**0o0o0o0o0**

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, un nœud dans le ventre et j'ai mal aux yeux… Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et du haut de sa splendeur, il s'avance vers moi comme un ange déchu avec toute la sagesse et l'intelligence que son visage pouvait exprimer. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve. Même si je dois dire que j'aurais voulu être au fond de mon lit à cet instant précis.

L'homme de ma vie, dans son magnifique costume blanc à la cravate de même couleur, une fleur placée sur son oreille qui lui offre un éclat étincellent, s'avance vers moi en souriant.

- Jolie la fleur ! Lui murmure-je.

Il grimace et me tire la langue.

- C'est une mauvaise idée de Pansy ! Joli la coupe !

- C'est une mauvaise idée d'Hermione !

Il rit. Soudain, sous son sourire angélique, il penche légèrement la tête vers moi alors que je lui jette un regard interrogatif.

- Serait-il déplacé de quémander un tout dernier baiser en tant que fiancé avant de devenir marié !

- Quémandé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire déjà ?

Il hausse les yeux puis prend mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Puis-je ?

- Oh oui !

Alors que ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, on fut brusquement arrêté par une main qui se glissait entre nous deux !

- Oh non, non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Hermione me tira vers elle alors que Pansy en faisait de même avec Draco.

- Maieuuuuh ! Rendez moi mon homme !

- Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous revoir avant la cérémonie ! Nous gronde Pansy. Et puis Ron et Blaise n'ont toujours pas fini d'accueillir tout le monde ! Retournez dans vos chambres !

Ah oui parce que après le réveil plus que désolé, nous somme allés prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux mais malheureusement séparé de l'un de l'autre ! Quelle tristesse !

- Veux pas ! Veux mon Draco !

- Nan !

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Pas maintenant ! Patientez encore !

Mais c'est qu'elle a de la poigne c'te bonne femme ! Pansy siffle et deux gars de Serdaigle viennent l'aider à retenir Draco. Je boude, cesse de me débattre et croise les bras.

- C'est pô juste !

- C'est pour votre bien !

- Stupide, renifle Draco.

Un moment passe, et soudain tout le monde éclate de rire sauf nous deux !

- De vrais bébés, tout les deux ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé !

Gros tirage de langue de chacun et nous nous sourions mutuellement.

- Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard ! Me dis mon blond.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

- A plus tard alors !

- A très vite…

Et nous revoilà séparés, partant chacun de son coté, guidés par les deux jeunes amantes. Je ne pus m'empêcher un dernier regard vers mon homme et remarque qu'il faisait de même. Il me sourit avec douceur et j'en fis de même. Puis il disparu.

Je culpabilise…

Non ! Ne pas y penser… Nier pour ne pas vouloir comprendre ! Quelle stupidité !

- Tu sais, ça porte malheur de voir son fiancé avant la cérémonie !

- Pfff !

Elle ne peut pas comprendre que j'aimerais profiter de lui…

- Je suis trop stupide ! M'écrie-je avant de filer droit vers ma chambre.

- Eh !

Ça ne servirait strictement de reporter ce mariage vu que même après il y aura toujours des risques ! Mais je peux au moins prévenir Draco ! Tsss ! Pourquoi ai-je mis autant de temps à mon rendre compte !

Je pénètre ma chambre avec brusquerie et dévalise presque mon propre tiroir pour sortir la lettre. Mais soudain… quand elle est juste sous mes yeux, mon cerveau se brouille. Et j'ai du mal à réfléchir… Tiens… il pleut… il pleut dans ma chambre…

**0o0o0o0o0**

C'est enfin le moment… Je fais le tour du jardin. Sirius me regarde en souriant et en levant les deux pouces. Hermione et Pansy sont fières de ce qu'elles ont entrepris, et semblent fières de me voir debout devant cet autel ! Il y a le trois quart des personnes éparpillées partout dans le jardin qui me regardent tous avec beaucoup de joie dans leurs yeux. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée vu que je ne les connais absolument, mais absolument pas ! Cela doit être dans les intérêts de Lucius Malfoy s'ils sont là. Pas que cela me dérange mais il pourrait avoir la décence d'esprit de ne pas me regarder ainsi, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Ils ont tous les yeux qui brillent, presque les larmes aux yeux ! Ça fait beaucoup de monde n'empêche… on dirait un gala… Cela aurait été pire si nous avions invité tous les élèves des quatre lycées et pas seulement ce qui était dans la colo, et leurs parents bien sûr car c'était la cible visée ! Blaise et Ron arrivent et rejoignent leur place, c'est-à-dire de chaque coté de moi, Blaise un peu plus loin car Draco était toujours absent. S'ils était là c'est qu'il devait avoir terminer d'accueillir tout le monde ! Ce qui voulait dire que cela allait bientôt commencer.

Au programme de la journée : Le mariage, ce matin, un buffet de dix à midi puis un déjeuner jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi. Enfin une visite guidée de tout Poudlard aux parents et à d'autre qui voudrait y participer. Une sorte de porte ouverte. Et pour terminer le mariage reprend à vingt heures avec un grand bal masqué qui débutera après le repas et se finira tard le soir, ici même… C'est pourquoi les lumières… et le monstre de Loch Ness !

Une douce musique s'éleva et tout le monde se lève. Moi je porte mon regard vers le début du tapis. Il est là mon homme, plus beau que jamais. A son bras, Mr Lucius Malfoy, habillé élégamment, souriait comme un bien heureux ! Pour une chose que je ne comprends pas, il me fait un clin d'œil. Il semble que la discussion qu'il avait entretenu avec son fils l'ai plus que réussi. Mon attention se reporte vers mon homme qui s'avance vers moi. Son visage reste serein mais je vois l'excitation dans ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut à coté de moi et me prit la main avec appréhension.

- Pourquoi est-ce moi qui défile ? Me souffle-t-il.

- Demande à Hermione et Pansy ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me fait un doux sourire…

- Prêt Mr Malfoy ? Lui dis-je.

- Prêt ! Et toi Mr Malfoy ?

- Pas encore, pas encore…

Il rit. Nous nous tournons vers notre prêtre qui n'est autre que Albus Dumbledore lui même ! Le vieux fou avait fait un véritable « caca nerveux » pour avoir le privilège, avait-il dit, de nous marier.

- Bienvenue, à tous et à toutes. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Tout le monde obéit sauf nous. Le directeur continua tout content. J'eus même presque l'impression qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait !

- Mes chers amis. Nous voici rassemblés en ce jour sacré et devant cette congrégation, pour unir ces deux hommes, par les liens du mariage… Le mariage étant un lien solennel, cet engagement ne peut être pris précipitamment ou à la légère… ou même de façon désinvolte juste pour satisfaire un appétit charnel !

En disant ça j'eus la nette impression que ses yeux avaient brillé de malice ! Draco et moi nous nous sourions. Pourquoi le vieux parlait aussi doucement ! Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est d'embrasser mon homme ! Peut-être que si tout le monde s'endormait devant ses paroles assommantes et qu'il retournait dans son esprit, je pourrais l'embrasser discrètement…

Maintenant je suis tellement surexcité que je n'entends plus les paroles qui poursuivent. Pire encore… J'en ai complètement oublié la lettre. Je vois mon blond qui semble aussi heureux que moi. Sa main se ferme et se referme dans la mienne. Je souris. A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu lui dire combien je l'aime. Juste avant…

Juste avant d'entendre un coup de feu… Tout le monde crie alors que je m'effondre, une brûlure me déchirant. J'ai mal… et là je me rends compte comme j'ai eut tord… J'aurais du lui en parler ! Car il se penche sur moi alors que ma vue se brouille. Je le vois crier… mais rien ne vint. J'essaye d'articuler son nom en vain. J'ai peur… J'ai froid… Je l'aime

Comme je suis désolé…


	15. Chapter 14: Personne ne me croit

**Chapitre 14 :** Personne ne me croit.

J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression de crever ! Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en vie ? Je sais que je me suis fait tirer dessus… Mais bon ! Je suis en vie non ? Enfin je crois… Pour le savoir faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux… Mais j'ai une horrible flemme. Soudain je commence à entendre. C'est un bip sonore. Je comprends rapidement que ce bip n'est sûrement autre que mon rythme cardiaque ! Ouais donc je suis en vie… Bonne nouvelle ? Je ne sais pas !

Pfff non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à essayer de me tuer. C'est vrai, c'est un peu ma faute, je savais la menace mais je n'y ai pas pris garde… Je crois que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par Draco ! J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Et remarque soudainement que je porte un masque à oxygène. Tiens, la blessure devait être plus grave que je ne le pensais. Mon bras gauche et tout bandé et je sens qu'il y en a aussi sur ma poitrine, du coté du cœur. La balle a du passer très près ! Hum… Je vais vraiment me faire tirer les oreilles !

Je lève ma main libre et retire le masque. Je prends une bonne respiration et regarde un peu partout. Je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie de la colo. Peut-être à l'hôpital ? Je suis dans une chambre seul avec une télé en haut à gauche et des fleurs… des fleurs partout ! L'odeur me remonte jusqu'au cerveau ! Je me relève doucement et une douleur me prend. Ah ! Je sais où la balle est passée maintenant !

Je lève la tête et remarque que je ne suis pas seul ! Un sourire éclaire mon visage. Mon ange est là ! Il dort profondément sur le canapé face à mon lit. Je me crispe, il a des cernes sous ses yeux et semble épuisé ! Je me glisse hors de mon lit mais avant de le dépasser je fus arrêté par des fils qui se rattachaient à mon cœur. Je fusille des yeux la machine qui ne voulait pas me laisser voir mon homme ! Elle est sur roulette alors… soit je la déplace, soit je me débranche… Oui mais si je me débranche ça va faire du bruit non ?

Je reviens vers le moniteur et regarde derrière. Elle est branchée sur prise. Je me penche dessus et tire sur le fil. Le moniteur s'éteint. Je soulève mon t-shirt bleu clair et me descotch en grimaçant. Ça tire sur ma peau lisse et sans poil ! Bref plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller voir mon homme maintenant ! Je me retourne vers lui mais tombe nez à nez avec un torse que je reconnais immédiatement.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, chéri ? Me vient la voix totalement endormie… C'est l'heure de dormir, pourquoi tu es debout…

Il semble ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il fait.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveiller mon ange… Retournons au lit…

- Hum…

On se glisse sous la couverture et Draco toujours à moitié endormi me serre contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit mon amour…

Demain je ne m'attends pas à un accueil pareil mais en attendant, je m'en contente, heureux et ferme les yeux peu après que mon blond se rendorme, lui qui me réchauffe et me serre comme s'il avait peur de me perdre… encore…

- Je suis désolé, mon ange… lui murmure-je avant de m'endormir.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Un cri me réveille. Je me trouve toujours dans les bras de mon homme et celui-ci n'a pas bougé. Le cri vient de la porte qu'une infirmière avait ouverte.

- Mais qui a débranché le… Mon…sieur… Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé !

Je mets mon doigt sur ma bouche avec un sourire.

- Shhht !

Je lui montre mon amant qui se tortille pour retrouver une position confortable sans pour autant se réveiller. Il appuie légèrement sur ma blessure et je grimace silencieusement. L'infirmière, elle, ne semble pas contente du tout. Elle pose sur le canapé le déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté pour le blond. Et s'avança.

- Il va falloir le réveiller ! S'il continue à appuyer ainsi sur votre blessure, elle risque de s'ouvrir ! Quand vous êtes vous réveillé ?

- Hier soir… Je n'appréhende pas vraiment son réveil… on ne pourrait pas attendre quelques heures ? Et puis il semble vraiment fatigué…

- Eh bien si vous arrivez à vous extirper sans le réveiller et sans vous faire mal… pourquoi pas !

Je retire lentement son bras autour de moi mais soudain il le replace et resserre encore plus. Cette fois-ci un cri étouffé m'échappe. Draco se réveille en sursaut.

- Draco chéri, tu me fais mal.

Le blond enlève de suite son bras tout en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Il se relève lentement en ne me quittant pas des yeux. J'eus vraiment l'impression de revenir d'entre les morts ! Son regard me quitta cinq secondes pour se tourner vers l'infirmière qui ne disait rien. Brusquement, il prit mon visage dans sa main et se releva sur les genoux.

- Harry… Harry…

- Euh… Bonjour…

- Et en quoi, il doit être bon ce jour, hurla-t-il.

- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici !

- En quoi…

Soudain il éclate en sanglot. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je le prends dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis… tellement désolé…

J'entends la porte se refermer, l'infirmière venait de s'éclipser !

- Pourquoi… murmure-t-il. Pourquoi… tu ne m'as rien dis ! Pour… quoi…

Il pleure chaudement et m'embrasse sur la nuque. Il remonte lentement sur mon cou, mon menton puis m'offre un baiser langoureux sur mes lèvres avant de m'en offrir d'autre, papillon. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie que je ne pensa plus du tout à notre situation ! Mais il me fait rapidement revenir sur terre en se relevant brusquement tout en me tenant par les épaules.

- Pourquoi !

- Draco je…

Je baisse la tête et me mordit les lèvres. Il se calme petit à petit, et se rassit en tailleur puis me guida jusque dans ses bras pour me caler confortablement contre lui, mon dos contre son ventre.

- Explique moi… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à propos de la lettre qu'on a trouvé sur toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? On aurait pu…

- Repousser le mariage ? Je ne voulais pas… Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu bête mais pendant l'espace d'une seconde je me suis convaincu que s'il voyait que je m'en foutais, il ne tenterait rien… Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas montré ? Parce qu'au début j'ai cru juste à un sombre canular et je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter. Mais plusieurs fois, je me suis posé la question… Devais-je te le dire ou… juste attendre ! Je suis tellement désolé je…

Cette fois-ci se fut de mes yeux que glissa l'eau débordante. Draco resserra sa prise sur moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule et joue contre joue il me berça.

- Shhht… C'est moi qui suis désolé de mettre énervé…

- Je ne voulais pas reporter le mariage car j'avais vraiment envie de n'appartenir qu'à toi…

- Harry, si jamais… si jamais tu étais mort, je crois bien que je me serais suicidé après ! C'est impossible de concevoir la vie sans toi maintenant… La lettre de demander de choisir entre la vie et l'amour mais si tu ne choisis que l'amour au dépit de ta vie, cela ne…

- Tu te trompes… Je n'ai pas choisis que l'amour, j'ai choisis les deux… Parce que ma vie sans mon amour c'est comme mon amour sans ma vie… Dans les deux cas je serais mort ! C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais choisir qu'un seul…

- Ne fais plus jamais de poésie, Harry…

Sous mon sanglot, j'éclate de rire. Je me tourne vers lui et captive sa bouche avec douceur. Il appuie un peu plus et me réchauffe rapidement… L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour revenir.

- Messieurs… puisque je vois que vous vous êtes magnifiquement réconciliés, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me laisser faire mon boulot !

Draco me sourit légèrement et je pose ma tête contre son torse.

- Oh… j'ai prévenue vos amis que vous étiez réveillé… Ils ne vont pas tarder. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci, lui murmure-je. Au faite, combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Que s'est-il passé après que… que l'on m'ait tiré dessus ?

Draco grimace. Je sais qu'il ne veut sûrement pas se rappeler ce moment surtout s'il a été dur pour lui ! Mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

- Tu as dormis pendant deux semaines… la balle est passé juste entre ton cœur et ton épaule… il y avait… du sang… partout ! J'ai retiré ma veste pour presser contre la blessure. Je crois que Pansy m'en veut encore… Nos costumes sont foutus !

Je ris. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cet homme !

- Dumbledore a appelé la police et mon père t'a conduis ici en quatrième vitesse… mais avant de te soigner il fallait sortir la balle. Quelques heures après l'opération, le docteur est enfin sortit de la salle et m'as dit que tu t'étais enfin stabilisé et que tu avais eu beaucoup de chance… Quand ils t'ont sorti sur un brancard avec ce masque, tu étais si pâle que… j'ai eu du mal à y croire…

Je vois déjà la scène… mais je sais comment cela a dû être éprouvant pour mon homme… Je regrette encore d'avoir tenu ma langue… je suis vraiment stupide parfois ! Mais c'était fait, tant pis.

- Vous avez eu le mec qui a fait ça ?

- Nous le cherchons toujours, il a disparu dans la nature ! Mais lorsqu'il a tiré, tout le monde l'a vu.

- Ah bon ? Et qui étais-ce ?

- Au début je ne savais pas… puis Ron m'a dit… qu'ils s'appelait Tom Jedusor.

J'eus un rictus… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… C'était soit lui, soit Flint… Mais Flint est un cancre alors écrire une poésie ? Même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous !

- C'est… c'est ton ex, non ?

- Ouais…

Je me masse la nuque et remarque que Draco a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il a dû enchaîner les nuits blanches !

- Tu devrais aller dormir mon ange. Tu as l'air exténué.

- Il faut d'abord retrouver cet homme. J'ai peur qu'il n'essaie de nouveau de te faire mal…

- Draco, vas dormir ! Mademoiselle, faites vite votre boulot et laisser nous nous reposer encore…

- Euh… oui bien sûr…

Elle s'enquit de me retirer mon tee-shirt et Draco qui a enfin décidé de s'allonger sur le ventre à mes cotés grogne que normalement il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de me déshabiller. Mais la jeune femme le fait taire d'un regard. Il ne tarde pas à se rendormir rapidement. Quand, elle eut finis de m'ausculter elle murmura :

- C'est bien, vous guérissez vite…

- Quand pensez vous que je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Bientôt mais pas d'ici demain…

- Dommage… parce que j'ai une vieille histoire à régler !

Elle sort s'en faire de commentaire. De toute façon, je ne penses pas que je lui aurait dis plus ! Aussi brave fut-elle ! Je me couche aux côtés de mon homme et je m'endors aussi sec.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quatre jours plus tard, je me sens beaucoup mieux mais l'infirmière m'oblige à rester une semaine encore. Je n'en peux plus de cet hôpital et malgré la gentillesse de la jeune femme, la bouffe est infecte. Alors déjà que je ne mange pas beaucoup ! Draco est reparti avec Ron et Hermione… Il recherche, je le pense, Jedusor…

Tsss Pourquoi cet homme n'est pas mort écrasé par un camion ou dans un accident d'avion ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je le rencontre ! J'aurais dû le quitter le premier jour où il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que notre relation se découvre ! Je me demande pourquoi il est revenu… N'aurais-je pas pu seulement disparaître de sa vie ? Non, il fallait que je disparaisse de toutes les autres ! J'imagine déjà son raisonnement : « si tu ne peux être à moi, tu ne seras à personne… » Quel débile !

Et moi je suis encore plus stupide ! C'était pourtant visible que c'était lui ! Je me rappelle de ses mots lorsqu'il m'a emmené pour la première fois dans cette pièce : « Ici, tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment ! Alors choisis… tu préfères me quitter et mourir ou vivre avec moi ? » Comment ai-je pu oublier ça… oublier cette pièce… cette pièce… oh mais oui !

Un plan se dessine dans ma tête. Je me lève de mon lit, glisse mes vêtements sous mon tee-shirt, enfile une robe de chambre pour ne pas que l'on voit puis met mes chaussures. J'ouvris la porte et regarda à droite et à gauche avant de quitter ma chambre. L'hôpital était grand mais je n'eus pas trop de mal à trouver la sortie. Mais avant que je ne pus me glisser au dehors je fus arrêté par Mon infirmière.

- Mr Potter ? On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

- Euh… je vais… prendre un peu l'air ! Je sors deux minutes.

Je vois ses yeux glisser sur la bosse de mon peignoir. Grillé ! Mais soudain elle sourit.

- Faîtes attention !

Et elle tourne les talons. Je l'aurais embrassé si je n'étais pas follement amoureux de mon homme ! Je me casse de cet endroit de fou et m'habille dans un coin seul entre deux rues avant de me repérer un peu…

**0o0o0o0o0 Pov Draco**

Ron et moi sommes dans son appartement… Lui, n'y est pas depuis le jour de l'agression de Harry. Ron soupire.

- Il n'y rien ici… on ne le trouvera sûrement pas, ce mec… c'est comme une ombre… Il apparaît et disparaît sans même que tu t'en aperçoives… Je me demande comment Harry a pu tomber amoureux de ce salop ! Il a toujours eu un faible pour les plus grands que lui mais là quand même…

- Quel âge a Jedusor ? Lui demande-je, intrigué en regardant un album photo.

- Vingt et un je crois… Il a arrêté ses cours à seize pour gérer le travail de son père à la mort de celui-ci. C'était un peu, le fils à papa ! Pourri gâté, mais c'était surtout un grand malade ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il l'est toujours !

- Il le battait, murmure-je avec une once de haine dans la voix.

Ron se retourne vers moi.

- C'est une question ?

- Une affirmation ! Regarde !

Je lui montre l'album photo. La première, Harry est dans les bras de Jedusor, ils ont l'air heureux ! La seconde, Harry l'est moins, la suivante, mon amant ne sourit plus du tout et pour toutes les autres se fut la même chose. Mais sur les dernières photos, il a des bandages à différent endroit ou un bleu sur le visage. Ron serre les poings.

- J'aurais dû lui refaire le portrait quand je le pouvais !

- T'inquiètes, je pense que si on le retrouve, il sera le tout nouveau tableau de Picasso !

Ron rit distraitement et sans joie.

- Viens retournons à l'hôpital, Harry doit nous y attendre… Il n'y a rien ici !

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai très envie, me retint–t-il un instant avant de partir.

Je le regarde interrogativement.

- De quoi ?

- D'un bon feu !

- Ron Weasley, le pyromane ! Non, ça le fait pas… Allez viens…

- Ok, ok…

Nous quittons cette affreuse maison et retournons dans la voiture. Je nous conduis à l'hôpital rapidement. Pendant tout le chemin, Ron et moi ne parlons pas… De toute façon on n'a pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que pense l'un l'autre ! Ce type avait osé toucher Harry, s'il n'allait pas en prison, l'un de nous deux lui ferait la peau. Mais comme nous tenons tout le deux à ne pas finir derrière les barreaux car nous avons quelque chose de précieux ici, nous essayerons sûrement d'être les plus… « courtois » qu'il soit.

Quand on arrive à l'hôpital je range la voiture, content de bientôt retrouver mon homme. Nous rejoignons sa chambre mais la trouvons vide. Les draps défaits. Derrière nous passe son infirmière alors je l'arrête.

- Excusez-moi… où est Harry !

- Mr Potter ?

- Oui, Mr Potter ! Où est-il ?

- Ah… Il est parti.

- Parti ! Parti où ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis qu'infirmière ! Je sais juste qu'il n'est plus là, et si il n'est plus là, c'est qu'il est parti, logique, non ?

Et elle partit à son tour. Ron et moi nous nous regardions, inquiet. C'est vrai, s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il était parti… mais où ! Il y avait deux solutions. Soit il essayait de trouver Jedusor tout seul, soit… il l'avait déjà trouvé ! Je me tourne brusquement vers Ron.

- Tu es sur que tu ne connais plus aucun endroit où il pourrait être ? Ron je t'en pris cherche. Peut-être que Harry l'a déjà trouvé et qu'il va le chercher. Avec sa blessure, il ne tiendra pas une heure !

- Oui, oui, fit Ron de plus en plus inquiet et troublé… Il n'y a… enfin… nous avons vérifié partout.

Je me rappelle les photos et ai de plus en plus peur. Et si jamais son ex recommençait à…

- Ron ! Ron ! Où est-ce qu'il l'a emmené ! Quand il l'a enlevé ! Où est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Draco, tu es un génie !

Il s'était écrié plus par angoisse que par joie !

- Allons-y…


	16. Chapter 15: Vengeance

**Chapitre 15 :** Vengeance

Je suis dans le centre de Londres. Il faut que je prenne un bus qui va vers l'est… Je commence à marcher puis vois un taxi. Je lui fais signe de s'arrêter et il obéit. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite ainsi ! Je lui donne rapidement l'adresse et au fur et à mesure qu'il avance mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais il le faut ! Quand il s'arrête devant la rue, je paie le chauffeur et descends sans un mot. C'est une rue où il n'y a que des garages…

Je les regarde un à un en avançant. Mince, je ne me souviens pas lequel était-ce ! Je sais juste que c'est cette rue puis Tom m'a frappé et je me suis retrouvé sur cette chaise. Pour en sortir, Ron me tenait évanoui dans ses bras. J'ai l'air d'une princesse vu comme ça. Je finis toujours évanoui ! Bon Ron aussi après une bonne cuite mais c'est pas pareil !

Soudain la porte d'un garage juste à ma gauche s'ouvre. Et je le vois. Il se tint difficilement debout. En parlant de cuite, le voilâ totalement saoule qui se présente devant moi. Je me retourne vers lui et il sourit.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, p'tite pédale !

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié ici. Et… ta… magnifique prestation… me l'a fait rappeler ! Est-ce que je dois te remercier ? Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchirait longuement lorsque je te verrais soit mort, soit en prison ou même… légèrement amoché !

- Parce que… Tu crois… franchement que je vais te laisser me toucher ! Même saoul, je peux enfiler ton cul sans que tu t'en aperçoives ! Parce que tu es un soumis ! Tu l'as toujours était ainsi ! Une sous-merde et un soumis ! Tu ne vaux rien !

- Ça j'en doute…

Je souris. Il ne savait pas… à quel point, cette expérience m'avait rendu beaucoup plus fort physiquement comme mentalement.

- Allez… en-entre ! Si t'en a le courage !

Il éclate de rire et se pousse légèrement. J'ai plus pitié de lui qu'autre chose à ce moment là ! J'avance vers lui tranquillement mais ne m'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres… L'intérieur me donne envie de vomir ! C'était encore plus dégoûtant qu'avant mais l'odeur nauséabonde qui y règne, est celle de l'alcool et du sexe. Ça pue vraiment trop !

- Allez dis moi, Tom… combien de fois tu t'es branlé en pensant à moi sur cette chaise ! Hein ?

Il m'attrape soudainement par le tee-shirt et me plaque contre le mur en appuyant sur ma blessure qui me picote légèrement. Celle-ci était pratiquement guérie, il ne devait peut-être pas le savoir ! Son visage transpirant à cinq centimètres du mien, il a un regard de fou. Cette fois-ci ce n'est plus de la pitié que je ressens, mais de la tristesse… Il n'a vraiment pas évolué depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !

- Nom de Dieu… Tu t'es brossé les dents dernièrement ? Ironise-je.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu ne montres jamais tes vraies émotions et tu te caches derrière le rire ! Mais en vrai tu n'es qu'une loque humaine !

- Ah bon ?

Je décale légèrement ma jambe et d'un coup la remonte, mon genou contre son pénis, il hurle ! Oui, ce n'est pas très élégant mais tous les hommes savent que cela fait extrêmement mal ! Avec rapidité je lui assène un coup de poing magnifiquement bien placé et il tombe à terre.

- Eh bien… fais-je en me baissant pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. Qui est… la loque humaine ?

Il essaye de ramper, à moitié saoul… à moitié assommé. Je me relève et entre dans la pièce. Je me dirige vers la chaise. C'est juste une chaise banale en bois au milieu d'une pièce mais c'est là où j'ai passé les pires mois de ma vie ! Je l'attrape par le dos, la soulève et me dirige vers Tom. Je sais que saoul comme il est, si je fais ça… je risque peut-être de le tuer…

Placé juste au dessus de lui je lève la chaise, près à lui asséner le coup fatale. Il relève la tête et je peux voir un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres… Comme si il me défiait de faire quoique se soit ! Non… il n'a pas évolué, il a régressé ! Je pense à tous ses ex qui ont du le supporter… Et je me demande s'ils ont subi la même chose que moi… en mieux ou en pire ? Je frissonne… ce genre de mec ne devrait pas exister !

- Harry… s'exclame la voix de mon homme au portail.

Je lève la tête vers lui alors qu'il entre en se cachant le nez avec son tee-shirt. Puis il le remet correctement et analyse la scène. Il en vint à la même conclusion que moi… Ce dernier coup pouvait être fatale à l'homme.

- Harry… on l'a retrouvé… alors rentrons maintenant… nous devons encore aller nous marier…

Il tend sa main vers moi.

- Lâche… la…

- Impossible, murmure-je. Tout ça doit disparaître…

Et j'abatis la chaise…

- Non ! Cria Draco.

Elle s'explose en mille morceaux à un mètre du corps de Jedusor. Je ne peux pas le tuer parce que je ne suis pas un assassin… et puis je tiens trop à Draco pour ça ! J'eus un grand sourire et le retourna pour qu'il soit sur le dos.

- Eh, Tom ! Regarde un peu cet homme !

- Vas… te faire… f…

- Shhht ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Juste, regarde-le ! C'est mon époux et tu lui dois la vie ! Rappelles-toi s'en…

- Toute la vie que tu passeras derrière les barreaux, fit Ron essoufflé, portable à la main. Les flics arrivent !

J'hoche la tête et passe à coté de l'homme à terre. Celui-ci fait un geste pour m'attraper mais ne parvint qu'à chasser le vent. Soudain je le vois glisser la main à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Draco aussi le voit vu qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je ris.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de t'offrir une dernière branlette à mon sujet !

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait ! Loin de là, il sort l'arme qui avait attenté à ma vie et nous braque. Nous ne firent plus aucun geste et je fronce les sourcils. Comment n'avais-je pas senti l'arme lorsque je l'ai à demi castré !

- Allez, haut les mimines où je fais des jolis trous dans ton « époux » !

Nous obéissons lentement et le regarda se lever de même tout en continuant de nous braquer.

- Harry chéri, comment peux-tu traiter ta si belle amie ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autre…

Soudain, avant que je ne réponde, Draco se place devant moi.

- Eh toi le blondinet ! Dégage de ma belle vision d'un Harry soumis !

- Le soumis ici c'est toi ! Regarde !

Il montre quelque chose aux pieds de Jedusor qui comme un con tombe dans le piège et regarde… Mon blond se rapproche beaucoup trop vite pour Tom, saoul, puis jette un coup de pied qui le désarme et un coup de poing qui lui fait un deuxième cocard et qui l'envoie paître un peu plus loin. Juste à ce moment la police arrive et Draco revient sur ses pas. Je me jette dans ses bras où il me serre fort. Je suis heureux… Je crois même être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, après celui avec le plus beau cul !

Draco me relève la tête et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Partons, fit Ron, après, en me tendant la main.

Je la prends en souriant et nous sortons de ce garage tant détesté. Deux flics emmènent Jedusor qui me regarda avec un sourire.

- Un jour, tu seras de nouveau à moi, mon petit soumis, un jour…

- Eh bien ! Pas avant une centaine d'années, fit l'officier ! Il est bon pour l'asile !

- Je crois bien que même l'asile ne voudra pas de lui, murmura Ron avec dégoût. Alors Draco… toujours pas chaud pour un bon petit feu ?

- Ron…, soupira mon amant alors que mon rouquin éclata de rire.

Et moi comme d'habitude :

- Hein ?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Draco et moi sommes dans la chambre de mon amant. Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas le droit d'y être. Je me suis faufilé discrètement et l'ai réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit mais il n'en était que plus heureux ! Il m'a même proposé un massage pour me détendre et maintenant il se trouve au dessus de moi, sur mon dos, me chevauchant totalement nu, dieu que c'est excitant ! Il passe ses douces mains contre mes flancs et remonte jusqu'à mon cou. Ça me fait un bien fou !

- Tu sais que si Hermione te trouve ici, elle va te tuer !

- Ouais… Mais nous avons déjà fait une cérémonie dans les règles de l'art avant d'être arrêté ! Faisons le contraire cette fois ! Bousillons celle-ci et ne soyons pas arrêté.

- Ta conception des choses m'étonnera toujours ! Mais sache que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !

Je le sens redessiner de ses doigts mon tatouage.

- Je crois que ton tatouage me fait de l'effet !

Je ris en sentant une protubérance entre mes hanches. Il se penche sur moi et la frotte contre mes fesses en me mordant l'oreille. Alors en plus de l'image que j'ai de lui, la caresse me fait gémir.

- Harry…

- Hum…

- J'ai encore envie de toi !

- Je le sens bien ! Tu es vraiment increvable ! C'est la quatrième fois !

- Harry ! Gémit-il.

Il se relève et continue de me masser avec douceur et sensation. Soudain sa voix redevient sérieuse et hésitante.

- Dis-moi… Est-ce que… Si je ne t'avais pas arrêter, tu… ?

- Si je l'aurais tué ? Non… Je ne crois pas… Je tiens bien trop à toi pour cela !

On avait évité dans parler jusqu'à maintenant… Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire…

- Un cauchemar de trois mois, c'est tous ce que cela avait été pour moi… Je n'ai jamais à chercher plus. Lorsque Ron m'a emmené à l'hôpital, le jour suivant, il a essayé de me faire parler. Je lui ai juste haussé les épaules et je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien… que c'était passé… Je ne reviens jamais dans le passé. A part peut-être pour toi !

- Tu veux dire que si je mourais… tu resterais dans le passé ?

- Oh non ! Si tu crevais, je me suiciderais !

Draco rit…

- Je préférerais qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne meurent !

J'acquiesce lentement puis souris.

- Alors ! Avec ton père !

Ses mains s'arrêtent soudainement puis reprend plus lentement encore.

- Je t'aime !

- Draco, ries-je, inquisiteur.

- Nous avons discuté… de son amour plus que trop étouffant pour moi ! Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de m'aimer !

- Ah ! Le coup de la culpabilité, je le connais bien ! Et tu as répondu quoi ?

J'attends un moment mais rien ne vint. Je tourne légèrement la tête et remarqua dans le noir de la pièce que mon blond rougit. Il se mord la lèvre en souriant doucement.

- Toi, t'as sûrement répondu une bêtise, m'exclame-je.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as totalement dévergondé !

- Oh pas plus que tu ne l'étais déjà ! Rie-je en me retournant complètement. Allez dis !

Il s'installe plus confortablement sur mes cuisses et je sens son érection toujours présente contre la mienne, naissante.

- Je lui répondu que… Que j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'aurait été la vie sans son… « amour » !

- Ouuh… ça c'est sur c'était méchant.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit exactement ça mais… c'était à peu prés de ce style là… Mais tous ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que cela ne risquait jamais d'arriver. Si je raccourcis notre conversation, il a accepté de me diriger comme un pantin et m'a dit que dorénavant j'aurais plus de liberté.

- Ça c'est chouette !

- Bien sur, soupira-t-il, propre à son image, il m'a posé une condition.

Mais soudain il sourit et se penche tout contre moi, collant nos torses brûlant et nos érections désireuses. Et à quelques centimètres de ma bouche il a murmuré :

- Il m'a obligé de toujours être heureux… avec toi…

- C'est mal parti alors, fis-je sur le même ton en faisant référence à notre début de mariage.

Il comprit l'allusion et fit la moue puis caressa ma joue.

- Disons que c'est un des nombreux obstacles auquel nous devrions faire face dans l'avenir !

- Ça veut dire que tu prévois des nombreuses disputes ?

- Non ! Non… Tous ce que je dis c'est que… quoique l'on fasse… Après toutes ses peurs et ses inquiétudes… J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans la même position qu'en ce moment même !

- Ok ! Alors toi tu vois que ce qui se passe après les disputes ! Fais-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir avec la main sur le menton.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et sourit.

- Si tu veux !

Je relève la tête et l'embrasse en riant.

- Moi j'adore les réconforts après les disputes !

- Oh mais tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de me disputer avec toi pour te réconforter !

Il m'embrasse doucement, ondulant son corps contre le mien. J'ai bien envie de mettre la main la où je suis le seul qui est le droit de la mettre ! Mais soudain il descends de sur moi pour se caler contre mon épaule.

- Tu sais que demain on va se faire démonter ?

- Euh… ouais… fais-je déçu de ce revirement si soudain.

- On va arriver avec des cernes et tout…

- Euh… Ouais…

- On va dormir devant l'autel !

- Euh… ouais…

- On oubliera même de se dire oui !

- Euh… o… Non !

Il ria. Et je lui souris.

- Demain, c'est notre dernier jour dans la colo ! J'aurais jamais cru que cela se serrait passé aussi vite !

- C'est vrai mais le quart du temps, tu dormais !

- Vilain !

Il caresse machinalement mon ventre en dessinant des lignes imaginaires dessus et puis soudain, se relève sur le coude, me regarde et m'embrasse tendrement. Après quelques secondes, il se relève encore et se mord la lèvre. Il sourit et ses yeux me dévisagent comme si il venait de remarquer quelque chose qu'il y avait sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demande-je.

- Je crois que…

Il hésite mais son sourire s'élargit. Puis il baisse la tête et la pose sur mon torse.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de dormir… Sinon demain nous serons fatigué !

- Eh ! Tu me caches encore quelque chose ! Aller crache le morceau avant que se ne sois moi qui te fasse cracher !

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds puis éclate de rire.

- Mais je ne te cache rien du tout !

- Si tu le prends comme ça !

Je passe au dessus de lui et descends lentement sous la couverture en embrassant toutes les parties de son corps puis tombe pile entre ses jambes.

- Attend… Harry…

Mais trop tard. J'attrape langoureusement d'un coup sa verge dans ma bouche et la lèche lentement, comme une grosse sucette ! Il gémit fortement et m'attrape par les cheveux. Je sens son corps se tendre en rythme avec mes vas et viens. Puis j'accélère le mouvement au point que sa respiration n'arrive plus à me suivre.

- H-Ha… rry… Je vais…

Je m'arrête soudainement le laissant pantois.

- Que me caches-tu !

- Harry ! S'indigne-t-il.

Je m'empresse de lui donner un coup de langue et il gémit.

- Harry !

- Oui ? Fais-je avec un visage d'ange.

Je ne sais même pas si une auréole n'est pas au dessus de ma tête. Bon certes avec des petites cornes de démon !

- Tu vas me dire ?

- Je t'aime !

J'éclate de rire et glisse un doigt sur son gland rougi.

- Haa !

- Allez dis-moi !

- Tor… tionnaire ! Souffle-t-il avec grande peine. Je te le dirais demain ! Si tous se passe bien, après la cérémonie !

Je prend une dernière fois son érection dans ma bouche et la suce avec passion, entourant son gland de ma langue chaude. Il finit par jouir dans un râlement rauque et satisfait. Je remonte en douceur la pente de son corps si bien fait en embrassant de nouveau tous ce qui me tombe sous la bouche. Et enfin c'est la sienne que je reprends avec vigueur alors qu'il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et ses jambes entre les miennes. Le baiser s'éternise mais la fatigue nous gagne. Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin et nous étions sensés nous lever à sept… On se recouche tranquillement et la chaleur seule de nos corps nous serre de couverture.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

En fin de compte cette colo…

Moi je dis : c'est de la bombe !

**0o0o0o0o0**

_« C'est peut-être par hasard que l'on s'est connu…_

_Mais à la seconde même où je t'ai vu,_

_J'ai pris conscience que ma vie,_

_Commençait juste sous tes plis …_

_Je t'ai fait pleurer, crier, hurler._

_Tout autant que je t'ai aimé,_

_Tout autant ou plus que jamais,_

_Mon cœur s'est accéléré_

_Car quoi que je fasse_

_Te voir assis sur ce banc_

_Où tes larmes s'effacent_

_Me ramène à ce costume blanc._

_Tu m'as dit non, je t'ai dit oui,_

_Tu m'as dit oui, je t'ai dit non_

_Tu m'as cru perdu, détruit,_

_Je t'ai laissé faire ce pont_

_Un pont pour notre amour,_

_Un pont pour nos oui et nos non déchus,_

_Un pont sans porte condamnée pour toujours._

_Un pont sans présence de mot préconçu…_

_Et quoi que je fasse,_

_Te voir assis sur ce banc_

_Où tes larmes s'effacent_

_Me ramène à ce costume blanc._

_C'était notre moment à nous,_

_C'était ta façon de me voir,_

_C'était ma façon de mouvoir_

_Au creux de tes genoux,_

_Parce que je t'aime comme cela,_

_Et qu'heureusement tu ne t'en plains pas,_

_Tu cries comme tu m'aimes,_

_Tu gis et tu sais, mon ange, comme je t'aime_

_Et quoi que je fasse_

_Te voir assis sur ce banc_

_Où tes larmes s'effacent_

_Me ramène à ce costume blanc._

_A notre mariage… »_

- Votre mariage…

La voix de Pansy s'éteint sans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Sérieux cette femme, elle a trop du talent ! Draco est ému aux larmes. Quel sentimental celui-là ! Mais dans son costume blanc, il est tout de même l'homme le plus beau du monde… hum… ouais ! Après moi ! Snif ! Mon regard va de son magnifique visage en larmes à ses mains qui applaudissent. A son doigt, brille son alliance. Et oui ! Je suis marié ! Je suis marié depuis ce matin et je serais le dernier à me plaindre. Pas d'entrave et personne pour nous empêcher de vivre un rêve éveillé.

La musique reprend dans la salle. Mon regard tourne autour de la Grande Salle. Blaise et Ron danse déjà sur la piste alors que Pansy invite Hermione. Les gens rient, dansent, s'embrassent… bref tout le monde est heureux ! Et moi le premier. Draco se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Il me tend une main et je crains le pire.

- Tu danses ?

- Rêve ! Je ne sais pas !

- Moi tu vois, je pense tout le contraire ! Danse avec moi !

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas une question !

Il m'attrape par la taille et m'oblige à lever mon gros, mais magnifique, cul de sur ma chaise !

- Non… Dra… Attends… Je te dis que je ne sais pas danser !

- M'en fout !

Il fait un signe au disc jockey et soudain la musique s'arrête. Tout le monde s'écarte et nous laisse le champ libre. Je fais la moue.

- Je vais te tuer ! Lui murmure-je.

- Fais attention… Il y a mille personnes qui te regardent !

- A ton avis pourquoi je veux te tuer ?

Il rit et me mit mon bras autour de son cou puis me prend par la taille.

- Tu dois juste me suivre…

J'hoche la tête et il prend ma main. Bon si j'ai bien capté il veut me faire danser une valse ! Ou… un slow… Non, un slow c'est pas comme ça ! Oh et puis merde ! Une douce musique monte déjà à travers la salle et il m'entraîne avec lui. Ses pas sont rapides et j'ai du mal à le suivre. A plusieurs reprises je finis par lui marcher sur les pieds et on éclate de rire. On a presque oublié le monde autour de nous qui souriait de mes erreurs. Ils nous rejoignent au bout d'un moment et remplissent la salle des bruits de pas plus ordonnés que les miens.

Draco rit aux larmes et je ne peux que lui faire un sourire désolé. Quand on ne sait pas danser, on ne sait pas ! Il me tire soudainement hors de la piste et de la Grande Salle.

- Tu as vu ça, m'exclame-je. Un vrai désastre !

- Mais non, mon chéri, tu étais parfait !

Il pouffe et je lui assène un gentil coup derrière le crâne.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Il rit encore et nous entraîne dehors. Il a l'air tellement heureux que ses pas semblent comme… virevolter. Soudain il se met à courir et me crie :

- Viens !

Je le suis mais d'un pas tranquille et calme. Mon sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de mon visage cependant trahit cette apparence posée. Je marche rapidement et le retrouve près du lac et du monstre de Loch Ness… Dés que j'arrive il me prend par la taille et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- C'est là que ça à commencer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh ben, toi et moi !

Je ris… Il se retourne soudainement et regarde le château puis son visage s'approche du mien.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je voulais te dire hier ?

- Oui ! Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie de cette colo ! Souffle-t-il sur mes lèvres.

**Fin**


	17. Epilogue: Un deux trois, mariage

**Epilogue : **Un deux trois, mariage !

Le Poudlard Express filait à tout allure. Derrière la vitre teintée, je regarde tranquillement les paysages défiler. Ah là, là… ces trois mois se sont passés à la même vitesse que le train. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en viendrais à regretter ce moment. Je me demande… maintenant que j'ai terminé les cours, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ? Peut-être m'inscrire pour des courses… Devenir champion du monde ! Allez aux Jeux Olympiques. Je bave déjà.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement et mon homme fait une entrée prodigieuse. Je lui souris et il en fait de même. Dans ses bras nos deux chatons se battent avec son tee-shirt. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Chéri… ne me dit pas que… ?

- Désolé, je ne pouvais m'en séparer. Ils sont trop mignons !

C'est vrai… j'éclate de rire puis soudain me rappelle d'un pari avec mon meilleur ami.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ! M'exclame-je en me levant brusquement.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais où est Ron et Blaise ?

- Sûrement en train de faire quelque chose que nous devrions faire ! Fait-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

- C'est un bon plan pour faire passer le temps je trouve, ries-je. Mais avant je dois trouver Ron. Il m'a promis de faire tous que je voulais ! Un pari est un pari !

Le regard de mon blond s'assombrit. Cela me fit rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui faire faire un truc qu'il me remerciera toute sa vie !

- Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne guère ! s'exclame-t-il sans me regarder.

Il gratouille les têtes des deux chats en souriant bêtement. Dieu qu'il est beau cet homme. Je me penche sur lui et lui vole un baiser par surprise.

- Viens, tu vas voir, ça va être grandiose !

Il hoche et me suit. Nous faisons à peu près tout les compartiment avant de les retrouver. Mon Ron se serres contre son Blaise et, comme m'avait averti Draco, je l'ai dérange légèrement en entrant dans leur compartiment.

- Eh, Harry ! On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer !

J'hausse les épaules.

- Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation, Ron.

- Dis ça devant Sirius et il t'arrache les yeux.

- Toujours est-il que…

Je lui montre mon chat dans les bras de Draco.

- …mon chat est toujours en vie !

Ron écarquille les yeux puis rit.

- Ok, t'as gagné ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour mon grand seigneur !

- Approche !

Il se détache de son homme qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, mais légèrement intrigué par notre conversation. Lui ne savait pas le pari que nous avons fait. Ron se penche pour que je lui murmure à son oreille les instructions qu'il devrait suivre. Ouais je sais, je suis petit mais pas besoin d'en rajouter, meuchantes ! Son visage change brusquement de couleur et il regarde Blaise avec inquiétude. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard mais Ron se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Non attends je…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non ! Tu m'as dit, tous ce que je veux !

- Mais…

- Allez, courage ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- Si justement…

Il soupire alors que j'applaudis d'excitation. Soudain Draco m'attrape par l'épaule et lui dit :

- Prends ton temps ! Harry ne t'a donné aucun délai pour accomplir ton gage. Tu peux le faire dans cinq ans si tu veux !

Ron hoche péniblement la tête alors que je foudroie mon homme du regard. C'est même pô juste s'il est contre moi… Il me fait sortir de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

- Comment tu as su ce que je lui avais demandé ?

- Je l'ai deviné.

- Mais… alors pour le délai…

- Coup de bluff ! Tête en l'air comme tu l'es, et très peu intelligent, tu ne lui avais sûrement pas donné de délai pour sa demande de mariage !

Je souris qu'il ait pu trouver cela tout seul puis me renfrogne à la suite de sa phrase. Mon regard se pose sur sa façon de jouer avec les chats. On dirait un papa gâteau !

Tiens, papa Draco… C'est mignon tout plein.

Ah ! Je crois maintenant savoir ce que je vais devenir, après ! Petit ami, fiancé, marié et…

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
